My Fault Part One of the Hope Series
by Moonlight Isabella Silverstein
Summary: After Izzy and Ali's mom and stepdad are killed, Izzy can't seem to get over it as she claims that it's all her fault. Can moving to Forks to live with her father help her stop blaming herself? Or is this all just a pattern of destruction that Izzy claims is "My Fault"? UNDER REVISION!
1. Important!

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to start off by saying I am super sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories in so long! My computer got infested with spyware and I couldn't do shit, my dad had to completely reset everything back to when we first bought it just over a year and a half ago. But it is better now, and I'm working on the stories again. I don't know when I'll update and I apologize for those of you who thought that I was finally updating, and I should do that really soon if I keep everything on track. But please keep in mind that I am a student and currently have a shit ton of homework to do that I can't get out of lest I wish to fail my classes.**

**With that said, I would like to point out that I am still taking offers for the story ideas I have written up (titles, summaries, parings, and possibly some notes for the story). Please message me if you are interested, whether here on fanfiction or by email I will try and get back to you ASAFP. My email for those of you who don't know it is: guardian . mary (at) yahoo . com (without the spaces). **

**Thank you to all who have been patient with me and stuck on this long, and to those of you who are adding me to either one or both of your alerts and/or favorites. **

**Love y'all, and again I am super sorry about this.**

**~Moonlight~**

**P.S: My Fault is still being updated as like I mentioned before, though I don't know if anyone read it, that My Fault is littered with mistakes and is really confusing. The rewrites I'm working on should not change the overall story line but should make it much easier to read. It would mean a lot to me if you all could read over the chapters I have revised and posted once they are up and tell me if you think it's better. If you notice anything about the story currently then please feel free to put it in a review, I accept anonymous reviewers, or in an email (my email is listed above).**

**~Moonlight~  
**

**P.P.S: I received a review today from a MacKinze and I would like the to take the time to respond to it as it came from an anonymous source.**

MacKinze: your story is horrible. it's confusing and theres no smoothness to the story. you dont put enough detail and im getting super irratated just for reading it.

**1. I would like to say thanks for telling the truth, I know it's horrible hence I'm rewriting it.  
2. I don't put a lot of detail because I'm afraid of over-detailing a story and ruining it. I'm trying to put better detail in the rewrites, but that is a problem I have.  
3. You really need to work on your spelling and grammar, I know I'm not the best at it but I'm better than you are apparently.  
4. And finally, I would like to again thank you for telling the truth and stating your true opinion. I'm happy that you didn't just lie and say that it's good like I, among others, are prone to do.**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	2. Preface and Partying

**My Fault  
**

_By: Moonlight Isabella Sliverstein_

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Tragedy**

**Warnings: Rated M for dark themes. ****Contains vampires (Stephanie style vampires). ****All Cullen's are vampires except for Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. WARNING CONTAINS RAPE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! **

**Pairings: B/J, A/E, R/Em, Es/C**

**Summary: After Bella and Alice's mom and stepdad were killed, Bella can't seem to get over it. Claiming that it's all her fault. She along with twin sister Alice and best friend Rosalie Hale move to Forks, Washington to live with her dad. Once there they meet the preppy Cullen brothers. (Jasper, Edward, and Emmett). At first they all hate each other's guts, but they end up falling in love with each other. But will these happy times last? When tragedy strikes again will Bella be able to get over it? Or will she fall even deeper into the darkness? And will Bella, Alice, and Rosalie ever figure out what Jasper and the Cullen's are hiding from her? READ AND FIND OUT!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Preface:**

A couple weeks ago if you had told me that I would be where I am today I would have laughed in your face, and asked "what the hell are you smoking?" But now I don't know what I would do. I know I won't laugh, I haven't laughed since…since it happened. Everybody tells me that the pain, the sadness, the ache, the guilt, all of it will eventually go away. I don't believe them, why should I? They've never been through what I have. Never done what I have. I guess that I should tell you a bit about me. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Izzy for short, I have long black hair down to my butt, cobalt blue eyes, a identical twin sister named Mary Alice, Ali for short, we're gothic, we're about 4' 11", our body's may be petite but we are packed with muscles from years of gymnastics, oh yeah and most important I'm responsible for my mom Renee and stepdad Phil's death.

**Chapter 1:**

**BPOV**

_Beep, beep, beep…_where is that annoying noise coming from? I reach out to turn off the stupid alarm, "oh no you don't, Izzy it's time to get up! We need to go over to Rose's house to get ready for the party! So get your lazy ass out of the fucking bed right now!" The voice hasn't stop talking and it's been about six minutes already so I know that it must be Alice.

I groan as open my eyes to see Alice standing right by the bed and she's STILL talking! How is it even possible to say that many words that fast? Shit, she's still talking I better get her to stop soon or she's going to probably combust! "Ali! Shut the fuck up! You know that I'm not a morning person so why the hell are you waking me up so goddamn early on a fucking Saturday?" I shouted at her. "Well for one thing it's almost three in the afternoon, and we need to go over to Rose's house to get ready for the party. God I thought I already said this before. Anyway just get your fucking lazy ass out of bed and into the shower now!

As soon as she left the room I determined that it was safe to get up. I grabbed my toiletries bag, left my awesome room, and went down the hall to the bathroom. I stripped out of my pajamas, stepped into the shower and turned on the water. I grabbed my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and lathered up my hair, I grabbed my strawberry scented conditioner and put it in my hair, then I grabbed my freesia body wash and washed my body up, and then I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. Once I finished my shower I grabbed my black robe with a sparkly blue _I _on it, Alice has the same one, but with a sparkly pink _A _on it. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth, and then I went to my room to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of tight black yoga pants with _Izzy _on the butt, a plain black tank top, and a pair of you guessed it black flip flops.

I got dressed, combed my hair and put it up in a messy bun, and grabbed my purse before heading downstairs. I meet Alice in the living room. "Hey bitch! Are you ready to go yet?" I asked as I plopped down beside her on the couch. She was dressed just like me, except her yoga pants had _Alice_ on the butt. "Yes hoe, I am. Now come on let's go!" She replied back. I rolled my eyes at her, walked to the kitchen, and out the adjoining door that lead to the garage. She caught up with me as we walked past my Porsche 911 Turbo convertible in black with blue detail, Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo convertible in black with pink detail, mom's Mercedes-Benz SL-Class in sliver, Phil's Cadillac Escalade EXT in cherry red, [mom and Phil were gone again, traveling. Again, the reason they travel so much is Phil's a minor league baseball player so they have to travel around a lot. But Alice and I don't really care about being on our own; we're kind of like our real dad in that way.] all the way to my Ducati Streetfighter Base in black with cheery red flames on the sides, and Alice's Ducati Streetfighter Base in black with yellow flames on the sides. We grabbed our helmets both were black with sparkly skulls on the sides along with some realistic looking flames, but the skulls were different colors: mine was blue and Alice's was pink. **(A/N: Alice seems to like the color pink a lot! Have you noticed?)**

We grabbed our motorcycle jackets so that if we somehow fell off or if we got in an accident we didn't really have to worry about scraping up our arms really bad, plus we need them for our outfits tonight. As soon as I started my bike and Alice started hers we left. We went all the way over to Rosalie's house and parked in the driveway. Rosalie's house was really adorable, it was a two story, the lawn was a good shade of green, with flower boxes by every window, a stone driveway that wrapped around the house leading to the backyard where the garage was, a path made of stepping stones that lead up to the wraparound porch, the outside of the house was painted a creamy tan color with some yellow detail, the mailbox was made out of stone also, and the window's were shined to perfection.

On the inside of the house: the house gleamed to perfection, the dining room was tastefully done with dark green walls with a light brown stripe through the middle, a dark oak table, dark chairs with green silk bottoms, (A/N: I don't know what that parts called. You know the part you sit on.) A beautiful crystal chandler, a few paintings here and there on the walls, and a dark brown carpet, with a green rug under the table and chair set.

The living room was beautiful with the same dark brown carpet as the dining room but this time with a yellow rug underneath the brown leather sofa and chairs, a spotless glass coffee table with a few magazines on it, a couple end tables at the end of the sofa and chairs, the walls were painted with a soft creamy yellow, one entire wall was nothing but bookcases, there where several plants scattered around the room, and crystal lamps on the end tables.

The kitchen had some of the newest appliances out there today all in stainless steel, the cabinets were a dark brown, the walls were a very pretty orange color, the tile was a shiny white color, the counter tops were granite, the breakfast bar was in the corner, with the island in the middle, and the sliding glass door that exited into the pool area.

The family room had a lot of video games for whenever Rosalie's cousins came over, it was done in playful colors, with child safe furniture, all the wires were either stapled to the wall or in the wall, so that her baby cousins can't kill themselves with some stupid wires, the TV in there was a really good one not a flat screen, because really who in their right minds would let a baby play with a flat screen? Basically the entire room was child proof.

The bathrooms and bedrooms were all done with the person who uses them in mind. (A/N: it's getting hard to describe in detail so use your crazy imagination. Such as: in the family room just think of child locks on everything, the bathroom and bedrooms just think of what you think that person likes, for Rosalie's just think really extravagant, but remember that it my story just like the twins she's a Goth just a really greatly dressed one.)

We walked up and into the house. [We don't have to knock anymore] "Hey Rose you here?" Alice called out. "Yeah, I am. Let's get something to eat real quick, then we can watch some TV before we have to get ready to go to the party. Okay?" She said as she came gracefully down the stairs. "Okay" Alice and I said at the same time. We used to giggle every time we did that now we are so used to it and so is everyone who has known us for a long time. We go into the kitchen and grab a snack that we take into the family room to watch TV.

At five 'o' clock pm we got up and went up to Rose's room. Two hours later, and we were completely dressed. Rose wore: a blood red tank top and a tiny little black skirt that barely covered her ass, thigh high black boots with a nice heel, her blonde hair pulled up into a curly ponytail, and Goth makeup. Alice wore: a hot pink dress with black detail and with a plunging neckline that left little to the imagination and it also barely covered her ass, with black skinny jeans under it, and black pumps; her hair was left down in curly ringlets, and Goth makeup. And I wore: a black kid top, [yes I'm small enough to wear kid tops, but this one doesn't cover my stomach] black short shorts that barely covered my butt, this electric blue cape/vest thingy, [it looks like a vest in the front, but in the back it's like a cape with sleeves] really high, high heels, with my hair just like Alice's, and Goth makeup.

We weren't Rosalie, Alice, and Isabella tonight, no tonight we are Ro, Al, and Iz three bitches you don't want to mess with. Because if you do we will beat you up so bad you won't even know what hit you. Soon we had to leave so we grabbed our motorcycle jackets and left. We all wore these to school once, and we got in so much trouble. Because on the back we personally designed _Bitch 1 _on my jacket, _Bitch 2 _on Alice's jacket, and _Bitch 3 _on Rosalie's jacket. They gave us a week in dentition, and then added on another week since we found it funny. We ended up getting in a lot of trouble, but it was SO worth it.

Once we got to the party it was already in full swing. We grabbed some drinks, and hung around. After a least ten drinks each we were getting kind of tipsy, because every time we got stronger drinks. Low came on over the speakers, and all three of us went to dance. We started grinding against each other, and a couple minutes but it could have been seconds I had my tongue done Ro's throat while Al was grinding against her ass and peppering kisses down Ro's neck and shoulders.

As soon as we broke apart, three guys came over thinking they were going to dance with us. As soon as they touched us, they were on the floor with broken noses, and some shiners. We just walked away from them laying there on the dance floor bleeding. Before the end of the night we were completely trashed. So we went to find a room to crash in since none of us were up to driving anywhere. We found the master bedroom and opened it no one good. But just to be sure I checked the whole room.

I woke up to a pounding headache and Alice screaming at me, again. "Come on Izzy, we have to get home mom and Phil's plane is going to land around three and we have to pick them up!" I rolled my eyes at her as I got out of the bed. "Where's Rose?" I asked her. "Right here, I got you some medicine for the headache, and some water to wash it down. "Thanks Rose." I told as I popped the pills in my mouth and washed them down. A couple minutes later the pills had kicked in, we had gathered all of our stuff, and left back to our houses.

_3:00 PM._

We had scrubbed down the house making sure that it was spotless, and left in Alice's car. We arrived at the airport in time for us to see them getting their luggage. We ran towards them with Alice screaming "MOM! PHIL!" at the top of her lungs, she was making people look at her so I joined in. I would never let my sister be made a fool of by herself I would always be right there beside her doing the same thing. I launched myself into mom's arms, and Alice into Phil's. Then we traded.

We grabbed their bags, and with Alice chattering a mile a minute we headed for the car. Once there we loaded the trunk, and Alice still chattering! I grabbed her keys when she wasn't paying attention and hopped into the driver's seat. When she finally realized that she didn't have her keys she glared at me. "Mom, do you and Phil want to ride in the back or does one of you want the front seat next to me?" I asked them. "The back is fine, sweetie you and Alice can sit in the front." She replied. I nodded my head, and started the engine while everyone got seated.

When we got home we talked about their trip, had dinner, and went to bed. Thank god it's summer vacation. I don't think that I could stand going to school. Well tomorrow maybe we will all go out and do something fun. And with that thought I went to sleep with the best nightmares ever!

* * *

**A/N: Review! And please try to be nice this is my first fanfic! It's not that hard just click that blue or green button right there. It doesn't take that long! Just tell me your thoughts! Tell me what you think that I should do to make it better, if you hate it, or if you like it. Just please Review! Picture's are up on my profile, go and check them out!**

**By the way, I do accept anonymous reviews. So if you don't have an account and want to review you can. I remember that when I first found fanfiction it always irked me that on a lot of stories I couldn't review. Anyway I just wanted to let you guys know!  
**

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight~**


	3. Jasper

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

JPOV:

_Tick tock, tick tock…_ god I'm 'bout to kill the damn clock. It needs to move faster! That way I get out of this damn school. I'm sittin' here staring at the clock, tryin' to block all the lust bein' thrown my way and tryin' to control my thirst. It would be so easy to lure one of these girls into an empty classroom under the pretense of me being interested in her, run my nose along her neck, and put my lips to her neck as if to kiss her but then at the last moment slowly bite down into her soft skin and… STOP that train of thought right now! Damn it the bell needs to ring now!

_"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen! What is the answer?"_ the sound of Mr. Molina's voice bringin' me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" Smooth Jasper smooth. A couple of girls giggled probably thinkin' that I was lost in thought thinkin' 'bout their dumb asses. "I asked what Union General always wore clean white shirts despite the grime of battle?" Mr. Molina said while smirkin'. He probably thought that I didn't know the answer, but I did! WTF? How would anybody know that? Well I knew the answer, but come on why would any normal person know that? He's started to get impatient maybe I should answer him now…naw he deserves it. Just a little bit longer…okay now. "Winfield Scott Hancock." I answered with a smirk. His emotions were shock and anger. Oh well don't care. "Yes thank you are correct Mr. Cullen." He said with a forced smile. Whatever he can get over it, and soon I hope.

We've hated each other ever since I moved down here from Alaska two long years ago…

_[FLASHBACK]_

_ I walked into the U.S. History room with an ugly blonde girl with WAY to much makeup on, tryin' to hide her acne from everyone. She was talkin' none stop. La…Laure…Lauren that's her name! "Can you please shut the fuck up already?" I asked her annoyed. She looked hurt. Oh well, too fuckin' bad for him! I walked away from her, and up to the teacher. He was glarin' at me. I wonder why._

_ A week later I found out why. He's fuckin' her! Hence he was mad at me for hurtin' her fuckin' feelin's! Which I think is so stupid. So he finds it funny to try to embarrass me. _[I say try because he never succeeds.]_ He does it every day. Tryin' to get on my nerves I guess, but it backfires on him. 'Cause it's like I'm teachin' the class. Well it wouldn't be the first time I've taught a class, me being a vampire and all. Anyway the point is: he's never liked me, and he never will like me. Well if I apologize to the slut named Lauren then he'll be fine with me, but that'll NEVER happen! He can't break me. I've been through way more than his short 29 years._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

Finally the bell rang. I grab all of my stuff, and hightail it out of there as fast as humanly possible. Keyword: human. I hate going slow, and actin' human means that you have to be really slow. It sucks and is not my idea of fun. My idea of fun is runnin', and goin' so fast you're just a blur to everyone who sees you. Now I'm not as fast as my brother Edward, but I'm faster than Emmett. So I have that goin' for me.

But only two more days 'til school is out for the summer! (Yes, I know in the other chapter I wrote that it was already summer vacation, but that was in Phoenix and this is in Forks. They start school on the same day but end it on different days, because the schools in Phoenix are slightly more advanced than the ones in Forks are.) I can't wait for summer, no more crowded classrooms, no more annoyin' teachers, no more school girls tryin' to force themselves on you, [well unless you go out somewhere and they're there.] no more high school drama that I've had to deal with ever since I joined Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Edward.

! Finally the bell rang, now I just have to survive the next two days and then it's time to relax, and do whatever I want to. Hmmm maybe I'll get arrested again, who's knows with Emmett? I hope I don't though because I don't want that on my record here in Forks, and because it would disappoint Esme. And that right there is not something you want to do. The only thing worse than a disappointed Esme is a mad Esme, I mean it you don't want her mad at you! I walked out of the class room after gatherin' all of my stuff, and headed to the parking lot with my head down lost in my thoughts.

"Hey Jazzy baby, are you ready for summer to begin yet?" I heard someone call, probably Emmett. I looked up, and sure enough there Emmett was tryin' not laugh at me, again. "Yes! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be Emmy boo boo?" I retorted. Edward, who was standing next to Emmett, was tryin' so hard not to laugh at my comment and failin'. Emmett was glaring at me, while I was smirkin' at him. "Okay guys, as funny as this is we need to go. Esme while be worried if we don't get home soon, and we didn't tell her that we were going anywhere so we have to leave." Edward said. Of course he would he's a goody two shoes. He'll do anything for Esme which is retarded, I mean be the bad one for once. But no he doesn't want to ruin his perfect record. "Yeah, we should leave before Eddie poo here is late getting home" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and went back to my thoughts.

Edward was glaring at me, for my thoughts so I told him that if he didn't like what I was thinkin' then he should just stay the fuck out of my fuckin' head. I mean I would like to be able to fuckin' think and not have to worry about Edward hearin' what I was thinkin'. It's so fuckin' annoyin'! I would kill him but Esme would be disappointed in me, and Carlisle would scold me forever, but I can't help the fact that I want to kill him. In fact I'm not the only one. There are times that Edward is the most hated person in this family, because of his stupid mind readin'. We get in Edward's pussy car. A Volvo? Is he fuckin' serious? This is totally a girl's car. Why couldn't we take Emmett's jeep? And we drive home. When we get there I go up to my room and continue thinkin' where I left off before: I wonder what it would be like to live without an annoyin' mind reader in the family. I mean it, if that couldn't happen then why can't I at least discover a power that keep him out of my head. Right now the only thing that does a good job of keepin' him out is country music. I love it, but Edward hates it. He's more into that classical stuff; I'm fine with that one, and pop music, god I can't stand that one. Not even Emmett, who's loves all types of music likes that one. But I can see why a pussy like Edward, cue the girly growl from Edward, would like that gay ass music. I think I'm startin' to agree with Emmett that Edward's gay. It would make sense, I mean he's never had sex, I have, and so has Emmett. So what other conclusion could there be?

"Well, fyi I'm waiting for the right girl to do that with, unlike you." Edward said walkin' into my room. Oh, he did not just go there! It's not my fault that I lost my virginity! _Fuckin' Maria!_ If it wasn't for that bitch I would be in my grave right now. God I hate her so fuckin' much right now I wish she would DIE! And not in a pleasant way, _not that we can die pleasant but you know…_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by none other than Edward laughin' at the mental pictures I was havin' of killin; Maria. They were very relaxin'. I decided to mess with him a bit. Now instead of it being Maria it was Edward bein' ripped to pieces. He stopped laughin' and glared at me, and I started laughin' at his face. I couldn't help it, it was just so comical.

He glared at me more, and I started laughin' harder. I mean come on he looks like a four year old girl trying to be mad. It's fuckin' hilarious! "Hey what's so funny Jasper? I want to know!" Emmett said comin' in with a pout on his face that looked really stupid. Then it went away as soon as he saw Edwards face. He joined in laughin' with me. Edward rolled his girly eyes and stormed out of the room, only succeedin' to make Emmett and I laugh harder. When we finally stopped laughin' we decided to go huntin'.

We jumped out of my window, and ran. We didn't go very far, just a couple miles. Because we have school in two hours or so. Emmett got lucky and found a bear to torture, and I found a couple mountain lions. Not my favorite but it's somethin'. By the time we got back home we only had time to grab a quick shower, and get dressed. As soon as we were ready we headed out the door to the large garage that held Emmett's 2010 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited in Flame Red, Edward's 2010 Volvo V70 in silver (The pussy car), Esme's 2010 Audi S5 Cabriolet in white, Carlisle's Mercedes Benz CLS-Class Overview (CLS550 Coupe) in black, my Ducati Streetfighter Base in blue and silver, and my 2010 GMC Sierra Denali in blue.

Carlisle's car was gone already, probably at the hospital. Esme's was gone too. Most likely at her design studio. Esme owns her own interior design company. She gets good business. And Carlisle works at the hospital as the top surgeon.

We decided, Emmett and I, to take Emmett's jeep. Edward wanted to take his stupid Volvo, so we told that we'll meet him there. We got in the cars and speed off to the school. The day passed in a blur, and soon I was standin' next to Emmett's jeep waitin' for his class to get out. When it finally did he walked straight to the jeep, unlocked the doors, and got in. I got in the passenger side, and we left the school. The rest of the day passed with video games, and Emmett losin' a lot of them. The next we got ready for school and left. As soon as we got there you didn't have to have to be empathic like me to know that everyone even the teachers were excited, because today was the last day of school! The day passed with games, and activites. Stuff the human's seemed to really enjoy. To the vampires at this school, the games were games for babies. But to a fragile human they would be kind of challengin'.

Soon it was time to leave thank god! I don't think that I could have survived any longer. Good thing it was only a little half day. As soon as the bell rang everyone was in their cars, and drivin' home, or to hang out with their friends, goin' to the mall, all kinds of things. We left the school, and went home. We played video games until both Esme and Carlisle came home from work.

We got everything that we needed to go on a huntin'-'round-some-of-the-world, summer's not that long! , trip. Then we all got in the jeep, and left. We only left in the jeep for appearances. As soon as we got out of the town limits Emmett pulled off on a small dirt road, and stopped the car. We got our bags out of the car, and Emmett drove a 'round 'bout route back to the house to put the jeep back. A couple minutes later Emmett came back and we took off runnin' with our bag slung 'cross our backs.

This is goin' to be the best summer ever!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I keep getting writer's block, and I couldn't stop reading some of the stories you guy's wrote! Anyway tell me what you think! :)**

**Love y'all! :)**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	4. Jacob

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

BPOV:

The days seemed to pass in a blur. I ate, slept, hung out with my friends, and boyfriend, Jacob. Speaking of Jacob I wonder where he is? I've been waiting for him to show up; we're going to the movies! I don't really care what we see as long as he's happy with it I am too. I was wearing a black v-neck tank top, a black Ed Hardy zip up hoodie, ripped black skinny jeans with red tights underneath, Christian Louboutin black suede peep toe pumps with the under part of the heels red, black smokey eyes with dark red lipstick, and my long hair French braided. God! He's taking forever! What is he a snail? I picked up my iphone 4G to call him, just as I was about to press _send_ the door bell rang. _Finally!_

I ran to the door, opened it to see Jacob's smiling face staring back at me. Jacob was tall about 6' 2", tan colored skin, dark brown eyes, a heavenly smile, it was like the sun was shining down on you, very defined cheekbones, thin slightly plump lips somewhere in the middle, he looked somewhat boyish, he had muscles just not many he was way more lanky then he was built, short cropped ink black hair with the tips dyed blonde.

"Hey Bells. You look great." Jacob said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Thanks," I said while blushing, "you look great too." He really did, he was wearing gray low rise skinny jeans, black Paramore 'wolves' t-shirt, black hoodie, black converse chucks lo, and his hair was its usual spiky disarray.

"So are you ready to go?" Jacob asked me. "Yeah just let me grab my purse real quick." I replied and went up to my room, grabbed my purse and went into Alice's room. I told her I was leaving and she told me to have fun I thanked her and left the room. I walked downstairs and Jacob and I left the house and went out to his car, a red 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, and left for the movie theater.

We ended up seeing, "The Wolfman". It was hilarious to me, but Jacob actually looked kind of scared. It must have been the lighting. **(A/N: I've actually seen this movie, you can get it on DVD, and it's not that scary. In fact I too thought that it was funny. But that's just my opinion. Oh and if you haven't seen it you should, but be warned in has a lot of blood and gore in it. Though not too much, and it is child appropriate. We had my four year old brother watch it and he wasn't that scared, but that could be from the fact that he wasn't watching it much.)** Yeah that's it, it's just the lighting.

After the movie, Jacob drove me back home. When we got there we got out of the car and I asked him if he would like to come in since it wasn't that late. We walked in, and I flipped on the lights since the house was dark for some reason. I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, when I noticed a note on the fridge. I picked it up it said:

_Izzy,_

_We went out to eat, we should be back around 8:30. Hope you had fun with Jacob. I love you and I'll see you when you get home._

_Love,_

_Mom._

I rolled my eyes and threw the note away. I grabbed a bottle of water, and went to walk into the living room when I bumped into something. I looked up, it was Jacob. "Oh hey Jake, did you want anything? Because I was just about to join you in the living room." I asked him. I looked into his eyes and I saw a strange look. It was almost animalistic looking. It creeped me out big time. "Jake? Jake, are you okay? Is something wrong? Jake? Jake?" I tried to get his attention, but I couldn't.

JakePOV

I followed Izzy into the kitchen. I don't know why I did, but I did. I saw her take a piece of paper of the fridge and read it. I got closer to see what it said. I only managed to read:

_Izzy,_

_We went out to eat, we should be back around 8:30. Hope… _

Before she crumpled up the note and threw it away. So we're alone, hmmm…maybe I can use this to my advantage. When she bent down to get a bottle of water I about lost my cool right then and there. Images of me grabbing Izzy throwing her down on the counter ripping off her jeans, and underwear, pulling down my jeans and boxers and pounding into her from behind hard and fast, her begging me not to stop…I shook my head to clear it. I did not need those images while I'm trying to act cool around her.

I can't wait for her to see the real me! I'm getting excited just thinking about it. All of a sudden something soft collides with me. I look down into the very blue eyes of MY izzy. You here that boys this piece of fine ass right here is MINE! And no one better try to take her away from me.

Out of the blue I here an angel calling to me. _"J__ake? Jake, are you okay? Is something wrong? Jake? Jake?" _it says. I shake my head to clear the fog surrounding it. Once it's gone I look down at Izzy's worried face. "Yeah, I'm fine Isa. Sorry I spaced out there for awhile." I found myself saying to her. "It's okay, Jake. You had me worried there for a second." She said in her angel like voice. MINE! "I'm sorry for worrying you." I told her. She smiled a big smile and started walking to the living room. I followed her. We passed the time watching stupid sitcoms that neither one of us really watched. Soon her family came home and I left.

I used the drive to clear my head, and get ready to see my boss. I can't believe that he made me go out with that stupid Goth! I guess it's a good thing she's stupid because if she was smart then she would have noticed how during that god forsaken movie that I was kind scared and grossed out. Soon I pulled up at headquarters.

"Jake! Hey man you should have seen this girls face during the movie I took her too! She was freaked out! And how's it going with your Gothic sweetheart?" I heard Andrew call. "It's going good I guess. She thinks I'm a complete sweetheart! It's hilarious." I replied. He rolled his eyes and left. I went to my boss's office, I knocked on the door [you always knock before you enter], I heard him shout to come on in, and I went in.

"Jacob! How's the assignment going?" he asked. "It's good. I think that we can strike soon." I replied sitting down in one of the chairs. "Good, that's good. Will you and your boys be ready in four days?" he asked. "yes sir. We will spend the next four days preparing and on the fourth day we will move out. They won't know what hit them." I replied. "Good. I will expect nothing less than perfection. Now go make me proud!" He stated ushering me out of the office. "Yes sir!" I said leaving. Once I left there I went to the practice fields. For the next four days when practiced and practiced forever. Soon it was time.

BPOV

It's been for days since I last saw Jake. I wonder where he is. Suddenly I heard a crash, I ran into Alice's room. She heard it to. The lights went out. And suddenly…

* * *

**(A/N: Cliffty! I know I'm evil. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Until then Review! **

**Love y'all! :)**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	5. Bloody Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

BPOV:

_RECENTLY ON MY FAULT:_

_ It's been for days since I last saw Jake. I wonder where he is. Suddenly I heard a crash, I ran into Alice's room. She heard it to. The lights went out. And suddenly…

* * *

_

APOV:

I was sitting in my room doing my nails a pretty black color with the tips pink, when I suddenly heard a crash. It was probably Izzy right? I put the polish away since my nails were dry, and was just about to leave to see if Iz needed my help when she ran into my room and the lights suddenly went out. It was just from the storm outside right? Wrong! And suddenly we heard a women screaming that sounded just like our mom. We looked at each and decided that we were going to get to the bottom of this just like the stupid girls we were.

We creped down the stairs as quietly as we could. I peeked around the corner to see what was happening. I gasped. There in the dim light from the men's flashlight's and the lightning was my mom being beaten and raped, and Phil tied to a chair being forced to watch. Every time he would close his eyes they would punch him really hard. I couldn't bear to watch and yet I couldn't look away. My parents were going to die. Why? What did they ever do to anyone? They were really nice people. I know that I wasn't really related to Phil but it hurt to see him being beat for no reason.

Someone tapped my arm, I turned my head it was Izzy. She cocked her head towards the stairs silently telling me to follow her. We were trying to be silent as we went back up. I couldn't believe that we left our parents like that, but what could we do? We were extremely short girls against a least twelve men. And they had weapons with them, we didn't. It was obvious who would win that fight. There were just too many of them for us to handle.

"I can't believe that is happening to them! We need to get out Ali! There's no way we can take them on our own!" Izzy whisper/yelled to me. "I know, but how do we get passed them?" I worriedly whispered. She shrugged, and then she got a gleam in her eye. I know that look, it's her: let's-get-into-trouble or I-have-a-great-idea look. I think that it was the latter. She motioned for me to follow her to her room. I followed her wondering what on Earth could she be thinking of now?

She walked over to the window that faced the street. I followed her, I looked out. Damn! There were more people! She walked back to my room and I followed her. We looked out my window and you guessed it MORE people! God! How many people are out there? We looked out all of the windows on every side and every side was blocked by people. I repeat: _How many people are out there? _

I listened closely to all of my surroundings; I heard a lot of different things: Phil being beaten up, mom…mom was dying, and I couldn't do anything about it. All because of my fucking height! God, I can't believe this is happening to me! I'm only sixteen years old! I was brought out of my mother's last screams, before I heard a gurgling noise. I think that those jackasses slit her throat! That thought made me so mad, I wanted to rip them apart, but what could I do? I would be lucky if I knocked one of them out, but to actually be able to get all of them would be impossible.

I looked out into the woods behind our house; I swear I saw something move in them. But it could have just been the wind, yeah that's it, it's just the wind. Yeah right, I don't even believe myself! But I have to be brave for Izzy, because I'm the eldest, by one minute yes, but I'm still the oldest. I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. My eyes went wide with fear for Izzy and myself. I looked at Izzy the mirror image of myself and saw the same fear in them that was currently running through mine. We quickly tried to make our facial expressions completely blank but I don't think that we did a good job at it.

The footsteps were louder now, they were coming towards us. I motioned to the closet. Izzy nodded her head silently agreeing with me. We walked soundlessly towards the closet, something that we could do with complete ease after years of gymnastics. I remember those days, we were the best. No one there could compete with us, but we had to quit, mostly because we got kicked off the team for delinquent behavior. We quietly opened the door, and closed us behind us just as quiet. We walked until we reached the far end of my large closet. We pulled apart the clothes and hid behind them.

We waited. We waited to see if they would find us. We waited for them to come. We waited for them to leave. They already killed mom, and maybe Phil but I wasn't completely sure. I could only hope that our neighbors would call the cops, but they probably wouldn't because most people are asleep by now, and they men are being super quiet. I felt Izzy tap my arm. I looked over at her, and saw a sudden light, a light that I quickly recognized as her cell phone. She mouthed the words nine-one-one to me and I understood immediately. She punched in the numbers and pressed send. **(A/N: I have no idea what 911 calls are like so if you know or you think that you know then use that as the conversation. Sorry! ****)**

She talked to the operator for awhile. Suddenly just as she was explaining to the person something important we heard a crash that I think came from her room. Apparently she thought the same because her eyes were filled with so much anger, and hate I thought she would explode. I shook my head no, and mouthed the words _'it's not worth it'_. She nodded her head and went back to speaking quietly to the operator. Suddenly the closet filled with light and whoever opened the door started ripping my clothes off the hangers. Now I was the one seeing red. Izzy shook her head no at me and I nodded. Suddenly he got to where we were and grabbed us by our ankles. He pulled us out from there and into my room, with us kicking and screaming the whole way.

More men came into the room and placed some of the chairs from the kitchen in the middle of the room. They threw us on the chairs and brought out some rope to tie us up. I noticed that Izzy had dropped her phone by the closet hidden from the men's view. I think she put it on loud speaker, but the person on the other end was being quiet so I hoped that they were still there just trying to figure out what the hell was going on over here.

When two men got close enough to tie us up Izzy's foot shot out and hit the man who was going to tie her up in the face. Then she shot both of her legs up in a straddle position and hit the two men holding her in the face causing them to drop her arms and hold onto their noses. She jumped up as soon as they let go of her and took out some of the men coming at her. I did the same and soon we were fighting side by side letting our fighting skills come out. We took out everyone in the room and moved out into the hall. We moved down the hall taking out every person who dared to try and stop us.

Eventually we made it down the stairs. The site down there made me see more red then when the man was destroying my perfect closet. My mom barely wearing any clothes, covered in blood, with her dead lifeless eyes staring at nothing, and Phil sitting in a kitchen chair tied up covered in blood, his dead lifeless eyes staring at my mom's lifeless form on the floor. It made me sick, mad, sad, disgusted, and a bunch of over things. I looked up at the familiar room covered in blood with bodies all over the floor some that we've taken out and others that somebody else took out. It was probably Phil putting up a fight, before they could tie him down.

More men came at us and we quickly sprung into action. When they were done and we were breathing hard, I know that none of them were dead we just knocked them unconscious, we heard clapping coming from the doorway. I looked up and I saw Izzy's new boyfriend Jacob leaning against the door way with a smile on his face. He pushed off the wall and walked towards us, he stopped a foot or so from us. "I thought you two would be more of a challenge, but sadly you weren't. Isabella was too easy to trick, I had hoped that she wasn't that stupid but then again it was easier to play the role of perfect boyfriend with an idiot. But you Mary Alice," I flinched at the name; I hated it, "saw right through me. You saw that I wasn't how Isabella thought I was. You saw right through the mask I planted on my face. Your sister was just an idiot, but you're not that stupid." Jacob said.

I was pissed at him, he had played my sis and for that he needed to die! And I wanted to be the one to kill him, but I couldn't. I didn't want to go to jail, he wasn't worth going to jail for, and he was going to end up there anyway. I hoped they would put him in one where he would get beat to death. Hey a girl can dream!

More men came in and grabbed Izzy and I. they threw us down on the floor a couple feet away from our dead mom. These men were heavier than the others and they had a lot more muscle. No matter how hard we tried to get free we couldn't they were just too strong for our tiny bodies to fight off. The one holding me grabbed a knife out of his pocket and cut my clothes down the middle. I looked over at Iz and saw the same thing happening to her. Once my clothes were no longer in the way the man on top of me attacked my lips. He tried to get me to open my mouth; I wouldn't, so he slapped my butt. I gasped and he shoved his slimy tongue in my mouth. I was repulsed by it. I wanted to throw up, it was so gross!

I hope the police got here soon, for if they didn't then we would end up just like our mom, raped and dead. I didn't want to die yet, I was way too young. I have my whole life in front of me, but if to protect Izzy then I would die. If Izzy needed my help then I would help her. I would do anything for my sister and she would do the same for me. It was just how we were. Nothing would or could change that.

He picked me up and made me suck his cock. If I thought that his tongue was gross, then his cock was disgusting! I wanted it out of my mouth, but I couldn't. I looked over at my poor twin and saw the same thing happening to her, but Jacob was the one with his cock in her mouth. I reached out with the hand closest to Izzy and grabbed her hand. I was comforted right away. I could tell she was too.

Eventually they were down with our mouths, and moved downwards. The man on me removed my torn pajama pants, and positioned his cock at my entrance. He pushed in hard and fast. Breaking my barrier. I cried out in pain, I heard Izzy do the same, the man didn't even give me a chance to adjust he just keep it up. Every time either Izzy or I cried out then they would either slap or cut us. I hoped that it would end soon, I don't know if I can hold on much longer. From all the cuts I was losing blood fast. I could barely move. Suddenly he picked up the pace and I screamed out. He grabbed the knife and stabbed me in the stomach causing me to cry out again, which made him twist the knife. I tried not to make a lot of noise but that fucking hurt! He pulled the knife out of me, and then ran it down my arm. I tried again not to make any noise, this time I just whimpered.

I must be going crazy, because I swear that I faintly heard sirens in the distance. But I must be going crazy, for they seemed to be getting farther and farther away. I couldn't really hear anything; it was like I was underwater. My head started to spin, I saw spots behind my eyes, sounds were faint, and everything hurt. I closed my eyes as the darkness got closer.

I faintly heard people shouting. I opened my eyes a bit and saw a blurry figure above me. "Can…hear…me? Just…on…help…coming. Don't…your…safe…" the figure said. I couldn't really understand what the person was saying, because the darkness seemed to push me farther under. I could feel myself being lifted up onto something. But after that I blacked out…

* * *

**Blood**

_By: Moonlight Isabella Silverstein_

_**I could feel it running down my skin**_

_**Staining the skin**_

_**Marking the skin**_

_**Ruining the skin**_

_**It was warm and smooth**_

_**Like a babies butt**_

_**It was my life source**_

_**It was my**_

_**Blood.**_

_**I could feel it leaving my body**_

_**Leaving me**_

_**Killing me**_

_**Destroying me**_

_**I couldn't help but be depressed**_

_**For it was my life source and it was leaving me alone**_

_**It was my**_

_**Blood.**_

_**I wanted it back**_

_**I didn't want it to leave me**_

_**Cold,**_

_**Lifeless,**_

_**Dead.**_

_**I wanted my **_

_**Blood**_

_**To be in my body.**_

_**I guess this is goodbye**_

_**Blood,**_

_**Until we meet again.**_

_**I'll miss my **_

_**Blood **_

_**Running through my veins**_

_**Goodbye to my dear friend**_

_**Blood.

* * *

**_

**A/N: Here it is chapter four. I finally did a Alice POV. I was going to do this in either Bella's or Jacob's Pov, but it didn't seem to fit. Oh yeah, they're not dead, just very close to it. Oh and who has seen Twilight: Ecliplse yet? I have, and it was awesome! So far it was probably the best movie of all of them. Review and leave me your thoughts on the books, movies, anything. It doesn't have to even be related to the story, just please review! :)**

**P.S. the poem at the end I actually did write. I hope you like it! :)**

**Love y'all! :)**

**~Moonlight~**


	6. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

BPOV:

There was nothing, no light to be seen, no noise to be heard, and no words that could be said. All that existed within me was nothing. I was floating. I felt no pain at all. I guess I stopped feeling pain after Jacob killed me. But why did it have to be this dark? I would rather have it be much lighter, at least a little light to guide me along the right path. I can't see a single thing! I feel free, but I was still trapped.

Why? Why me? Why can't I just have a normal fucking life for once? Why did I have to end up with a murderer for a boyfriend? All these questions that can never be answered, because I am dead and no one is here to answer my questions.

I remember the pain. The pain that Jacob caused when he raped me against my will. I can't believe he did that to me! If I wasn't dead then I'd rip his head off of his body! He was so sweet to me at first! Why did he have to do this to me? When Jacob started doing this to me, I finally found out was true pain was. I'd never felt like that before, it was foreign to me. God! Why is it still dark? Won't I ever see the light again?

Well I guess I'll just close my eyes and think of light.

RPOV (Rosalie's):

**2:00 AM.**

Why can't I sleep? Why do I feel as if something bad has happened? Ugh! I turn over and try to calm my nerves. It didn't work. The ringing of my cell brought me out of my sleepless thoughts. I picked it up, flashing across the screen was a name I didn't recognize, but I pressed accept anyway.

**(A/N: I know nothing about police phone calls so this might be a little bad. But it's how I think it should go. Anyway back to the story!)**

"Hello?" I ask cautiously.

"Hello is a Rosalie Lillian Hale there?" a woman's voice asked.

"This is she. Who's this?"

"I am Officer Smith. I'm an officer at the Phoenix Police Department. We received a call at **1:30 **regarding Miss Isabella Marie Swan, and her sister Mary Alice Swan. Do you know them?"

"Yes, I do know them. Are they okay? What happened to them?" My voice started to sound very rushed and worried.

"No they are not okay, they are being rushed to Phoenix Medical Hospital in critical condition as we speak. As of what happened to them I am not at liberty to say."

"Oh…my god! Can…I…I…see them?" I managed to get out between sobs.

"You should be allowed. Just go down to the hospital, and I'll meet you there. Thank you for your time. I'll see you soon Miss Hale."

"Bye." I would have said more but I could barely get that out, let alone more words.

"Goodbye dear."

I hung up. I broke down into gut wrenching sobs that tried to tear my body apart. After about five minutes of this I pulled myself together. I looked at what I was wearing a black tank top and boy shorts. I grabbed some black jeans, my black and red high tops and left my room. I went into the bathroom and pulled my long blonde hair up in a ponytail, and practically ran down the stairs. I grabbed my purse with my keys, phone, wallet, etc in it, and my motorcycle jacket and helmet. I went out the door that leads to the garage. I put my jacket on, put my hair completely under the helmet, got on the bike, started it, and took off like a bat out of hell.

Soon I was pulling into the hospital's parking lot. I put the kick stand down, shut of the bike, took the helmet off, and dashed inside the hospital's emergency room entrance. I went up to the nurse at the desk. I had to wait until she was off the fucking phone just to talk to her. God! Finally, she got off the phone to help me.

"Hello dear, welcome to Phoenix Medical Hospital how may I help you?" I almost rolled my eyes at her voice. It was that stupid sickly sweet with an undercurrent of annoyance.

"Yes I was wondering if a Isabella Marie, and a Mary Alice Swan were checked in yet. And if they are, are they going to be okay?" I asked her in the same voice.

"Let me check," she said as she typed something into her computer, "yes, here they are. They're in surgery right now." She replied.

"How long have they been in there?" I asked.

"They were wheeled into surgery at **1:50 **and it's **2:35 **now so that would be about eighty-five minutes. But they should be in there longer, because of the blood loss they've had. So if you'll just wait over there I'll inform you when they're done." She said. Then she pointed over where a couple police officers sat.

I walked over there, and sat in a chair close to them but not to close.

"Excuse me, but are you Rosalie Hale?" a woman's voice asked me.

I looked up. She looked to be about 5' 8", had brown eyes, red hair, a narrow face, plump lips, a straight nose, high cheekbones, was very tan (the famous Arizona tan), and freckles all over her face. She was wearing a police uniform that said Jane Smith on it. This was definitely Officer Smith, from the phone, and now that I think about it I recognize her voice.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"I'm Officer Smith, we spoke on the phone." She said holding out her hand. I shook it. She sat down next to me in another chair. "I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions." She asked me.

"Sure." I told her.

"Okay, let's begin."

_**(**_Officer Smith_**, **_**Rose**_**)**_

How do you know Isabella and Mary Swan?

**Izzy and Alice, they go by Izzy and Alice. And I've known them since we were little.**

What do you know about a Jacob Miles Black? **(A/N: I have no clue if that's Jacob's middle name, nor do I care. That happens to be my 10 year old brother's name, minus Black as a last. Anyway back to the story!)**

**He's eighteen or nineteen. Graduated from high school. Is kind of tall. Has almost no muscle. And is dating Izzy.**

Are you sure that is all? There isn't anything you are hiding?

**No that's all. I never spent time with him, only Izzy ever really did. Because Ali and I don't like him. He creeped us out too much.**

Did you two ever tell Isabella what you thought of him?

**Yes we did, but she didn't believe us. I'm not sure why she would believe that slime ball over her best friend, and her own twin, but she did.**

Where were you during the time this happened?

**Are you suggesting that I had something to do with this? **_I asked enraged at her._

No I'm not, but I have to ask. It's protocol.

**Well, if you must know. I was at my house trying to sleep.**

Why were you trying to sleep? It was pretty late; most people would have been asleep by then.

**Well I would have been, I usually am, but tonight I just couldn't. I felt that something was off, wrong. I didn't like it, it made me uneasy. I thought that something major was going to happen. And look, it did. My best friends got hurt, and I don't know why. But instead of finding out answers I'm here talking to a cop who thinks that I had something to do with them getting hurt, when I don't even know how they got hurt. **_I said anger bleeding into my words._

Well I'm sorry, but I need answers. It's part of my job. And what do you mean you thought that something was off?

**I don't know. I just knew that something was. And I understand that its part of your job it's just, well I'm tired and my best friends are in surgery for what I don't even know!**

I understand, well I got everything I need so far. Thank you for your time.

**Wait do you know what happened to them?**

I'm not supposed to tell you.

**What do you mean you're not supposed to tell me? I'm their best friend!**

Yes, but my superior officer told me not to tell anyone but the girls family what their condition is.

**I'm the closet thing they have to family here in Phoenix! Their dad lives in Forks, Washington. And they have no other relatives that they or anyone knows about!**

Yes, well I'll have to get permission from my boss to be able to tell you.

**Go ask him, please.**

Okay I'll be right back.

**Thank you!**

She nodded, then she walked away. I sat back in my chair to relax a bit before she hopefully tells me what is wrong with Izzy and Ali. I must have been more tired than I thought because soon I was falling into blissful contentment…

"Miss Hale? Miss Hale? Wake up dear…" I heard a voice breaking through the fog of sleep that surrounded me. I blinked my eyes a couple times then I opened them. I saw Officer Smith and a elderly woman's smiling face staring back at me.

"Hello dear, I'm Martha Harold Chief of Police at the Phoenix Police Department. I hear that you want to know what happened to your friends the Swan twins. Is that right?" The elderly lady asked me.

What? She's the Chief of Police? She looks way too old to be the head. Oh well she's probably not active duty. Why is she just standing there again? Oh yeah she's waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Chief Harold, I would like to know what happened to them." I told her.

"Dear, Chief Harold was my father call me Martha." She replied.

"Okay, If you don't mind. Thank you Martha," I told her, "but could you please tell me what happened to Iz and Al?" I asked her.

"Dear, it's against the law to tell you what all happened, and…" she started but I interrupted her.

"I don't want to know what all happened! I just want to know what their injuries are!" I told her.

"Oh well, I didn't know that. I just thought that…well you know. I'm sorry dear I didn't mean anything by it." She replied.

"It's fine. So can you tell me?" I asked her pleading with my eyes and my signature pout.

"I suppose so," she said as she cracked like I knew she would, "but you can't tell anyone that I told you okay?" she asked looking at me sternly. I nodded my head ferociously. She laughed at the face I was making, now normally I would glare at anyone laughing at me, but this is not normal. When she stopped laughing, she began to tell me what she knew of their injuries.

When she finished I was horrified! It was terrible! Suddenly a thought popped into my head, Charlie! Did anybody think to call him? I didn't think so, but just to be safe I asked Martha. She said that with everything that's been going on she didn't think of checking to see if Iz and Al had any relatives. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, unlocked it and scrolled down tell I found Charlies phone number I pressed send and waited for him to hopefully pick up. When he finally did I began...

* * *

**(A/N: I just wanted to thank my new and awesome Beta Cookie Monster N' Elmo. Anyway please read and review! Reviews=me writing faster. :)**

**Love y'all! :)**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~  
**


	7. Charlie's Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

ChPOV (Charlie):

_Ringggggg, ringggggg… _the ringing of the phone brought me out of the land of dreams. I groaned, and rolled over turning on the lamp on my nightstand. I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"_Hello Charlie? Is that you?" _**a woman's voice asked me.**

"Yes this is Charlie, who is this?"

"_It's me, Rosalie. Do you remember me?"_

**Do I remember a girl named Rosalie? Oh! Duh, she must be Rosalie Hale, Izzy and Alice's friend down in Phoenix! **"Yes, I remember you. But why are you calling me? Renée is the one down there with the girls, not me."

"_Well Charlie I'm calling you, because Re…Ren…_ _Renée is dead, and so is Phil and Iz and Al are in the hospital." _**Each word she said broke my heart so bad. I don't think that it will ever heal. When she was done she burst into sobs. I could tell, because they were so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear, but I'm sure that I was not much better than she was.**

**I mean Renée the only person I've ever truly loved was dead, and our daughters were probably very close to it. I gathered myself together and got out of bed. I grabbed a bag to take down to Phoenix with me. I grabbed random clothes and threw them in, not actually looking at any of them. I grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on along with an old pair of tennis shoes. I zipped up the bag, and was just about to leave when I remembered Rosalie! Oh shit, I ran over to the phone and grabbed it. She was still there thank god!**

"Rosalie I'm coming down there right now. Just hold on."

"_Okay Charlie. They're still in surgery right now but they should be out soon I hope."_

Okay well I got to go I'll see you soon Rosalie."

"_Goodbye Charlie, I guess I'll see you soon." _

With that I hung up. I called down to the station and told that I was suddenly called down to Phoenix and didn't know how long I would be gone. They said that they understood and I hung up.

Next the airport, I called and got the next flight out to Phoenix. My flight wasn't for an hour and a half. But I didn't want to be late so I made sure to get everything that I would need in Phoenix.

I headed out to my police cruiser, threw my bag in the passenger seat and left. I pulled into a parking space at the airport. I got out grabbed my bag, locked up the cruiser, and went inside the Port Angeles Airport. A shabby run down place that has seen much better days, but it was the closet airport next to the one all the way up in Seattle.

A little bit later I was boarding my flight. I grabbed a book out of my bag, before I put it in the overhead compartments. I tried to read or sleep during the flight but I couldn't my mind was on overdrive and has been since Rosalie told me about my daughters…

_Four hours later…_

I stepped off the plane into the bright light of an Arizona day. I didn't have to go to baggage claim, as I only had one bag. I walked over to a less crowded place. Should I call Rosalie to come and pick me up? I had called her before my flight had landed that I was here. Would she be picking me up? Or would I have to call a cab? I was brought out of my thoughts by a tall blonde woman in all black asking me if I was Charlie Swan. I nodded my head yes, and she introduced herself as Rosalie Hale.

We walked out of the airport. I waited on the sidewalk while she went to get the car. A motorcycle pulled up in front of me, and the rider pulled off his or should I say her helmet. It was Rosalie! Maybe if I run fast I can grab a cab…she didn't let me by grabbing my hand and leading me over to the death trap. I refused to get on it. She sighed and spoke again,

"What's the matter?" What was the matter? What was the matter? She wanted me to get on that death trap? There was no way in hell I would ever get on one of those in my lifetime. I voiced my thoughts and she rolled her eyes at me. "Come on don't be a baby. Get on, it won't bite." I glared at her. "Why can't I just take a cab?" I whined. "Look I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to run home to grab my car, and this is what I had at the hospital. So quit complaining and hop on." She said.

"Fine." I whined. I climbed on grumbling as I did so. I guess it's a good thing that my bag is actually an old backpack I had laying around. She got in front and told me just to hang onto her. She gave me her spare helmet, I put it on and she put her helmet back on. We speed away. I would've yelled at her for speeding but 1: I was too afraid of her weaving in and out of the traffic, and 2: the wind made it impossible to speak.

We finally made it to the hospital. She parked in the parking garage, and turned off the bike. The silence made my ears ring a bit but I was feeling much better now that the ride was over. I never want to ride another one of those for the rest of my life. We walked up to the hospital's entrance. There were some people with multiple expressions on their faces, none of them happy, in a corner there were some police officers, yes my kind of people! We headed towards them. They looked up when we approached, waved at Rosalie, and looked at me curiously. They were probably wondering who I am.

Rosalie went up to a female officer, and brought her over to me. She introduced her as Officer Jane Smith, and then I introduced myself. As soon as I said my name she began to tell me how sorry she was that they didn't get to the girls sooner, and that if they had then the twins probably wouldn't be as bad off right now as they are. I stopped her before she could apologize any more.

I explained to her that it was fine; I know that sometimes it's hard to get to the right place on time. I wasn't going to blame her for that. It happened to me sometimes, it was rare, yes, but it did happen sometimes in Forks. The place where nothing ever really happen, and when it did it wasn't usually that big of a deal. She nodded her head and asked me to take a seat, I did.

"Mr. Swan I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that this even happened. If we had been faster, and arrived sooner Mrs. Dwyer and Mr. Dwyer might not be dead, Isabella and Mary might not be as close to death as they are. If…"

I cut her off right there. I thought that I told her not to blame herself about this. "Okay, stop right there. Yes, all of that may or may not be true. It doesn't matter to me. I mean it matters but it couldn't have been prevented. Now can you tell me what happened?" The cop in me came out then, wanting to know all of the facts.

"Yes, what happened? This is all I know of what happened:

I just got back from my break when the phone rang; I was the one closet to it so I answered it.

**(Conversation between** _Iz_ **and** Officer Smith**)**

Hello, Phoenix police department your call is being recorded. What is your emergency?

_Hello police. My mom and step-dad were just murdered and the men are still in the house._

Do you know how many?

_No. They're looking for us! Help us please!_

Who is us? And could you please tell me your name and address?

_Me and my twin sister, my address in 403 Orange Blossom Lane_ **(A/N: no that is probably not a real address. I just made it up on the spot. So there is no point in looking it up.)** _And my name is Isabella Marie Swan; my sister's is Mary Alice Swan._

Just hold on I'm dispatching officers to your location right now.

_Okay just please hurry. I don't know how much longer we can hide. They're probably going to find us soon._

Hide? Where are you hiding?

_We're hiding in my sister's bedroom closet, behind the clothes in the very back of it._

Well just try to hang on the officers are on their way right n… **my words were cut off by two girls screaming really loud.**

_They found us! _**Miss Swan hissed into the phone before she was cut off, but the line didn't disconnect.**

I called one of the officers who didn't go over and told him to listen to the phone line and answer the phone if it rings; I grabbed my jacket and ran out to my cruiser. I turned on the sirens and lights and speed out of the parking lot towards 403 Orange Blossom Lane.

I arrived on the scene just as some men were being put into some squad cars. Two small girls covered in blood were being lead out of the house on gurneys towards the ambulance. I also noticed that many of the men had cuts and bruises on their bodies and were moving as if in a lot of pain. The girls must have put up a fight. I walked into the house. The living room would have been lovely if it didn't have blood all over it and two dead bodies. There was a man tied up in a chair with some blood coming out of his throat, and a woman with a pool of blood around her barely covered body. It was obvious that she had been raped.

The floor was covered in scraps of cloth and blood. A typical murder scene, but this one was even more disturbing; and I wanted to know why. I searched the whole downstairs not coming up with anything of importance, except for the occasional sign of a struggle. I walked up the stairs; there were bloody foot prints all over the carpet upstairs. That was probably from when the men were searching for the girls. I looked in every room; finally there were two rooms left.

I opened the one that said _Izzy_ on it. I assumed that the room belonged to Isabella. It was completely black with blue details all over, and it was a complete mess. Somehow I don't think that the owner of the room did this, as the lamp was smashed, the bed turned over, the dresser on top of the turned over bed, the nightstand on its side in the corner, clothes all over the room, broken glass, etc.

I went across the hall to the door that said _Alice _on it, and opened it. This was probably her sister room. It was also completely black, but with pink details all over it instead of blue. It wasn't as trashed as the room across the hall was. The bed wasn't turned over with stuff all over it like it the other room; there weren't clothes, glass, and a bunch of other stuff, all over it. There was some stuff on the floor, but nowhere near as much as Isabella's room had.

In the middle of the room there were two chairs from the downstairs, probably the dining room, which were toppled over with some pieces of rope around them. I think that the men were going to try and tie the girls up, but it somehow backfired on them. The closet door stood ajar. I looked inside there were clothes all over the place in here. I exited and moved the door a bit, and there was a small black iPhone hidden from view. That would explain why I thought that they grabbed and dropped the phone, but in reality all she did was drop the phone behind the door, and hid it a bit.

That was very clever of her. I put the phone to my ear only to hear dial tone. I grabbed an evidence bag, and put it in. I gave it to one of the forensic scientists on site. I left soon after. I went back to the police station, before I headed to the hospital. I listened to the recorded conversation, after I had given the other officer the phone it seems the girls started screaming and fighting back.

I listened to it a few times more before I went to the hospital. But I had to do one more thing before I left. I looked through their records. The only living family they had was you, I called the Forks Police Department but you weren't in. I called your home a few times but you didn't answer. I looked to see if they had any close family friends. They did, the Hales. Well, mostly the younger Hale. The older ones nobody seemed to like, so I called Miss Hale and asked her to meet me here at the hospital.

I had to ask her questions, she got mad at me for some of them, I didn't think that she had anything to do with the incident. But I had to check. I mean it was just protocol, I wasn't saying that she had anything to do with it, but I had to ask to make sure. Anyway I talked to her, she didn't know what happened.

When we finished with the questions, I was just about to leave when she asked if we could tell her what we know of their injuries. I asked my superior officer if we could and she said that it was fine, but she was the one who was going to tell her. So we walked over to where Miss Hale was. She was asleep for some reason, so we woke her up and told her. We didn't tell her anything but their injuries, for we can't by law tell her unless she's family.

After that she looked like she was thinking pretty hard, then she jumped up, and pulled out her cell phone. She called someone, now I know that it was you. Anyway she called, after that she came back in the hospital and fell asleep again until her phone rang again, she answered, and told us that she had to go pick you up from the airport.

We didn't do anything, we're actually waiting and still waiting for the doctor's report so that we know what all to charge the men who did this with. Then you and Miss Hale walked through the doors, which brings us back to the present." She explained. Wow, that's all I can say. "Officer Smith, I was wondering if you could tell me what my girls' injuries a…" was all I got to say before the doors opened and a doctor came out of them looking very tired. He looked around; he saw our little party and came over to us.

"Officer Smith I have the report that you wanted on all of their injuries." He said producing a folder from behind him. "Thank you Dr. Gerandy. This will help put them behind bars." She said nodding at him. He nodded back, and turned to leave when I grabbed his arm. "Hold on a minute there doc." He turned around to look at me. "Sir, please remove your hand from my arm. Don't make me get these police officers here to arrest you." He said.

"No. I will not let you go until I know what is wrong with my little girls." I told him.

"I'm sorry sir, but who are your daughters?" he asked. "Isabella Marie and Mary Alice Swan." I told him. His eyes widen at the names.

"Oh, Mr. Swan I'm sorry, I didn't know. Can you forgive me? I mean, I just came out of a six hour surgery trying to sew together all the lacerations on their bodies, fix the broken bones, had to do a rape kit on them, and they flat lined several times." He explained.

"Its fine, I understand you didn't know. Now can I see my baby girls?" I asked.

"Yes sir. Right this way." He said motioning for me to follow him.

"Wait, is only family allowed back?" I asked not following him. Yes, only family right now." He said clearly confused.

"Well what about close family friends?" I asked him.

"Sorry sir, but the rules say only family." He told me.

"Well she's like a sister to them. Every time I visited or they visited she was with them. They act like they are all sister's, and she is going back there with me to see them." I stated. I looked at him just daring him to refuse.

He sighed and spoke, "Very well she may come, and only her." He said. I motioned over where Rosalie was sitting and told her come with me.

She smiled at me and told me, "Thank you, you didn't have to do that for me." I smiled back at her.

"Oh, I know that. I wanted too. I can't keep sisters away from sisters now can I?" I asked her. She just shook her head at me, and walked past me over to the doctor.

I followed after them. We stopped outside of a door that had **Swan, Isabella Marie** and **Swan, Mary Alice** on a sign by the door. He knocked and walked in. Rosalie followed. I took a deep breath and followed behind them.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long! It's just I keep getting writers block, I had gymnastics practice, and school's starting back up soon so I have to get ready for that. On the good side of things is the fact that summer practice will be over soon so I won't have to go in the mornings anymore! :) Anyway review please! If you review I promise to try and write faster! :) Oh and thank-you to my awesome Beta Cookie Monster N' Elmo. You rock girl! :)**

**Love y'all! :)**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~  
**


	8. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

BPOV:

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP… _what the fuck is that noise? I tried to move a little bit, but the movement caused me to moan out in the pain coming from my stomach. Where am I? Why won't the beeping noise stop? And why does my stomach hurt? Well Swan, if you're going to find out you might want to open your eyes so you can see where you are, and find out where the beeping is coming from.

I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them again because of the bright white light that was shining in them. I blinked a couple of times to try and get my eyes accustomed to the light. When I was finally able to keep my eyes open I tried to look around, but when I moved it caused me to moan in pain. So instead of moving my body, I just moved my head around because that didn't hurt as much.

I was obviously in a hospital room, but I have no clue as to how I got here. I remember Ja…Jac…Jacob, god it hurt to even say his name, raping me, hurting me every time I cried out in pain. But what else would he expect? I didn't want him to take my virginity away from me. I wanted that to go to someone I truly loved, not a sick, gross, idiot who rapes people, and gets turned on by it. I heard Alice crying out in pain too, and the loser raping her would do the same thing that HE did to me if I cried out.

But seriously what did they think? That we were going to be turned on by this? Hell no! In fact it doesn't feel good at all when you're not turned on, and it's dry down there. It got better when my virgin blood started acting as a lube, but it still hurt. Mostly because it was my first time, and HE was going really fast and rough.

My only sense of comfort was when Alice reached her hand out to me. We held hands through the torture. I remember before I passed out that Alice and I slowly looked at each other, mouthed the words _I love you sis_ to each other, she had unshed tears shining in her blue eyes, eyes that matched mine. They used to sparkle, but even through the fog of the blood loss I was able to see them losing that precious sparkle. I'm sure mine were the same.

Anyway, I knew it was a hospital because the room was very calming, and peaceful. AKA boring! There was a bed next to mine, but it was empty. Other than that everything else was very boring, and not important. The door opened, and a very weary looking Rose walked in. She looked up, and saw my eyes open. She gasped and ran over, and started hugging me as best as she could.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said while trying to see if she could hug me to death.

"I'm sorry Ro." My voice was very weak and hoarse.

"Oh silly me, do you want some water?" I nodded. It's not like Ro to be this nice to people, and when she was it was usually to get them back for something they did to her. I didn't do anything that I know of to her. But then again Ali, Ro and I are like sisters to each other. Now don't get me wrong, she's nice to us, no matter what, but we usually have to ask her a bunch of times to do anything, because we all like to be lazy.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Ro brought me the water, and a nurse came in behind her. I took a sip of the water; it felt good against my dry throat. The nurse checked all the machines around me, and told me that the doctor would be in, in a minute. She finished and left.

"Ro, where's Ali?" I asked her.

"Oh she's probably in the bathroom taking a bath. She woke up a few hours ago. Iz we were afraid that you weren't going to wake up." She said.

"Why wouldn't I wake up?" I asked her, confused.

"Iz, do you remember any of what happened?" I nodded my head yes, and she continued, "Well out of the two of you, you lost the most blood, had the most cuts, bruises', etc. You get the idea, in other words you were the one that was worst off. The doctors' said that it would be a miracle if you woke up, and if you did they were expecting it to take a lot longer than it did." She explained.

"Oh. What what's today?" I asked her. "Well let's see, the night, this happened was Sunday June 27, 2010. That was about three weeks ago, so today is Sunday July 18, 2010." She replied.

"I've been out for three weeks?" I half asked, half shouted.

"Yes, you have. Iz you have to relax. If you don't then some of the stitches that you still have might come out." She told me trying to get me calm. I concentrated on becoming calm, it worked. I knew that if you ripped out your stitches it hurt like fucking hell to remove them, and put new stitches in the old ones place.

The door to the bathroom opened up at the same time that the main door to the room opened. I didn't bother looking at the doctor coming in. Instead I looked towards where my sister was coming out of the bathroom with the help of a nurse. As soon as she saw that I was awake she smiled really big. The nurse put her back in her bed, and put everything were in needed to be.

By now the doctor was standing right by me, asking how I felt. I told him that I felt fine. He nodded wrote down some stuff, checked the stupid machines, and left the room with the nurse leaving right after him. When our Charlie came in he was so happy that I was awake. We talked until Alice and I were starting to feel tired. Charlie kissed us both on the forehead and left the room, Ro gave us each a kiss on the cheek and a hug then she left the room. After that we drifted asleep.

_Saturday August 21, 2010._

When we left the hospital, we went to our old home. It had been cleaned up, but that didn't stop our memories from coming. At first we didn't even go in, we stood outside in the shade for about an hour before Charlie came outside and, literally, carried us in.

We packed all of our stuff, saving mom, and Phil's room for last. Packing up their room was the hardest. It reminded us that they were gone, and were never coming back. They only people who actually cared about us were Ro and Charlie. Other than that we're alone in this cold, cruel world.

The funeral that we put together for mom and Phil went off without a hitch. There was a lot of crying, mostly from their friends. I couldn't cry, I had cried myself out every night before. When everyone finally left we spent one last night in the house.

We sold the house, and soon after we found ourselves shipping our cars, bikes, and belongings to Charlie's house up in a little rainy town called, Forks. At first Ro wasn't going to come with us, but we convinced her parents to let her. It didn't take that long, they were very eager for her to move out so that they could have the house to themselves to do whatever they wanted without having to worry about Ro.

Not that they worried about her a lot. In fact she basically raised herself just like Ali and I did. When we packed up her stuff it was a lot better than packing up the old house was. We shipped her car, bike, and belongings out with ours. Then we all piled into a taxi and left for the airport. Charlie had left a week before us so that he could accept the deliveries, and put all the cars and bikes in the huge garage that he had behind the house. He never used it, mostly because he just had the cruiser, and there was never a point to buy another car, according to him.

The moment we stepped off the plane you could see Charlie standing on his toes trying to see over everyone. Now Charlie's not short, no we get that from our mom, but he's not super tall either. We get most of our features from him, the black hair, the shape of our eyes, and the pale skin. We have it naturally. In other words no matter how hard we try we can't get a tan. Our mom didn't have this problem; she got tan without even trying. Ro's the same way, but she got it from one of her grandmothers.

We ran over to him, and gave him a hug. We got the few bags we didn't send ahead of time, put them in the cruiser, and left.

The house is a five acre estate with really good panoramic views. It has a private gated entrance, heated driveway, indoor pool, theater room, six-car garage, elevator, spacious separate in-law apartment, a black exterior, a water feature with four waterfalls, two ponds, seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms, a game room, a rec room, two kitchens one on the first level and one on a lower level, a dining room with a fireplace in it, a wine room, a workout room, several patios, a couple of balcony's, a couple gardens, surrounded by trees, is located just out of town, and we have no nosy neighbors for miles. **(House on profile)**

Every time we visited Charlie we were happy, that is until mom made us stop going because we ended up getting into too much trouble for her liking. After that we would visit Charlie in California. One year we went to Florida just to piss mom off. It worked like a charm, she was so upset that she didn't get to go, but then again she was with Phil up in North Dakota at the time for his baseball career.

When we got all of our belongings up to our separate rooms, my room had: on a platform was a black king sized canopy bed with black sheets, a black comforter, a few black and electric blue pillows, a black nightstand with electric blue handles on it, with a lamp on top of it. The lamp's pole was black, and the lamp shade was electric blue, my desk was black with a electric blue and black computer on it, the wood floors were black with some electric blue rugs on it, the walls were black, the ceiling light/fan was black with electric blue skeletons on it, my alarm clock was black with the time in electric blue, the book case was black with some stuffed skeletal animals on it, my black guitar was in the corner, my dressers were black with blue handles, I had a huge walk-in closet, the floors were black carpet in here, with the walls black, and the shelves electric blue.

Ali and Ro had the same as me, except for Ali's was black and pink, and Ro's was black and red. And on each of our doors are our names. Mine says _Izzy _in electric blue, Ali's _Alice_ in pink, and Ro's _Rose _in red. All of the doors in our rooms are black. (The bathroom, bedroom, and closet doors)

I set to work putting all my stuff away. After living with Ali my whole life it was pretty easy to organize everything. I used to just throw everything in some drawer, but Ali found out and now everything has to be neat and orderly. When I was finished in the bedroom, and closet I walked into my huge ass bathroom.

My bathroom has: black tiled floors, black walls with electric blue swirls on it, a electric blue mirror, the sink was black with a electric blue facet, the tub was the same as the sink, I had a large walk-in shower with black tiles and electric blue facets, and about twenty or more nozzles placed all around the shower, a couple cabinets' that were black with the same electric blue handles that are in the bedroom, the towel racks were electric blue while the towels are black and very fluffy, all the rags are black with the electric blue lining, and a black toilet with an electric blue flusher.

Again Ali and Ro have the same thing except for Ali's was black and pink, and Ro's was black and red.

I put all of my toiletries away where they went. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Ro's room.

"Hey Ro, do you want to go swimming?" I asked while leaning against the door frame. Ro was just finishing put all of her clothes away in her closet.

"Okay let me just get my swimsuit on." I nodded my head and left.

I walked into Ali's room. "Hey Ro and I are going swimming you in?" she looked up from the magazine she was reading. It figures that she would be done before us; the girl is crazy when she puts her mind to something, and right now that must have been putting everything in her room in its place.

"Sure I'll go. I just need to put on my swimsuit." She said getting up from her spot on the bed, and running over to one of her dressers. I rolled my eyes and left.

I looked out the window, it was raining. Of course it was; it always rains here. I walked back into my room and went over to where I put my swimsuits. I pulled out a pair of zebra bottoms, and a black top with white lining. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my white and black zebra flats. I put them on, and walked over to the elevator. I pressed the button labeled **POOL**, just as the doors were about to close Ali slipped in.

She was wearing a black bikini set with pink detail on the top part around her breast area on the top, the bottoms had the same pink trim as the top did and the sides were tied into bows. On her feet she had pink and black zebra print flats. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. We stepped out and saw Ro lounging around in one of the pool chairs. She stood up and walked over to us. She was wearing a swimsuit that could somewhat pass for a one piece. It had a line down the middle that covered her belly button, and that was about it on her stomach. The bottom part was plain black and kind of skimpy. The top part was kind of like a halter top and a bra combined, and on the left breast was a picture of Jack from, "The Nightmare Before Christmas." **(all swimsuits on profile)**

"Come on slow pokes, it's time to have fun!" She told us soon as she reached us. Then she proceeded to grab our hands and tow us over to the pool chairs where she was just sitting. There were three chairs right next to each other, the one in the middle had a pair of plain black flats next to it, and so I assumed that one was Ro's. I put my shoes next to one, and Ali next to the other one.

We swam, and talked for a long time, soon it was time for dinner. We grabbed a towel from the towel cabinet, dried off as much as we could, wrapped the towel around our selves, slipped our shoes on, and ran to the elevator. We hit the button for** 1****ST**** FLOOR**.When the elevator stopped we got off and went to the kitchen. Charlie was in there with a couple of pizzas, and some sodas on the counter.

We each grabbed two slices, and went to the living room to eat. When I was done I cleaned up my dishes, and ran upstairs to change into some pajamas. I put on a pair of boy shorts with a pair of wingsacross the butt, and a black tank top with the words: _**FANGS ARE FANTASIC **_on it in white. **(Outfit on profile)**I would just take a shower in the morning. I crawled into bed, grabbed my skeletal animals' bunny, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Give a big thanks to my awesome beta…Cookie Monster N' Elmo! Thanks girl! **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. It's kind of just a filler chapter to tie up a couple of loose ends before I go on. **

**Review people, they make me write faster, and it's just nice. I don't care if you put smiley faces on them, I do that a lot. Here I'll make it easy for you just copy and paste these: :) :( **

**Love y'all! **

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo****~  
**


	9. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

BPOV:

The rest of the weekend flew by, and soon it was Monday the first day of school. We will be starting about two weeks late, because here school started on August 9 and its August 23. I was woken up at six, because of my alarm. I groaned and went into the bathroom to take a shower, and have a moment. The hot water in the shower helped relax me. I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and lathered up. When I was finished with the shampoo, I grabbed the strawberry scented conditioner, I left that in for two minutes then I rinsed it out. I grabbed my freesia body wash. When my shower was over I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, dried off, wrapped it around my body, and grabbed another one for my hair. I grabbed my robe off the hook on the door, took off the towel and put the robe on.

I left the bathroom and went over to my underwear and bra drawer. I decided on a black thong with a pair of vampire teeth on them, and a black bra the said **BITE ME **in red across the boobs. **(On profile)** I took off my robe put them one, and then put my robe back on, but I didn't tie it. I put on a pair of slippers and walked over to Ali's room. When I got there she was just leaving her room. I looked at what she was wearing; it was the same as me. She followed me back to my room, and wordlessly started running around the room grabbing clothes.

For the first day we decided to wear the same thing. That way we could confuse people today. She stopped running around like a mad women, and handed me the clothes she picked out. Then left the room without a word. Typical Ali behavior. I looked at the outfit she picked it was perfect.

It was: a pair of black destroyed skinny jeans, black high heeled boots with buckles all over them, a tight fitting long sleeved black shirt, black leather fingerless gloves, a black and silver necklace with a skull in the middle, skull with a coffin with wings under it earrings, a black band with a skull in the middle of it for a bracelet, a skull ring, a Death Kitty Bone Hoodie, and a Victoria Frances messenger bag. I put it on, and went into the bathroom. I sat down at the vanity and put on some foundation, power, blush, black eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, and some black lipstick. I took my hair out of the towel, and brushed it out. I left it down to dry in natural waves. **(Outfit on profile)**

I walked out to see Ali and Ro waiting for me by the elevator. Ali looked just like me, her hair and everything. I looked as Ro, and thought only Rose.

She was wearing a pair of distressed black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that said: **PSYCHO EX GRIL-FRIEND **in white, some high heeled boots that lace up with a buckle at the top, a black hoodie with zebra stripes on the sleeves, pockets, and hood, a ASOS Rock Chick bracelet, some skeletal earrings, a evil fang necklace (vampire teeth), the same gloves, makeup, and bag that Ali and I had. **(A/N: outfit on profile)**

We got in the elevator, and headed downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen leaning against the counter eating some cereal. He looked up as we entered the room. "Izzy, Alice, are you going to tell me who is who?" he asked us slightly amused, and slightly confused. Amused because we did this all the time. Mostly whenever we start a new school. And confused because he can't tell us apart. The only way you can is because of the birthmarks, mine looks like a strawberry, and Ali's looks, weirdly enough, like a shoe. They're on our hips, just on the bone part.

We looked at each other and smirked. "Wow, Charlie we had been hoping you could tell us apart. We thought you were the smart one." We said at the same time. He rolled his eyes and went back to his cereal. I grabbed some Count Chocula, and poured some into a bowl. When Charlie finished he told us to hurry up, because he has a surprise for us.

When we were done, he led us out to the garage. I was so confused, that is until I saw a couple of sheets thrown over three bulges, that I'm just guessing here but I think that they're cars.

"Now I know you girls have three perfectly good cars right there, but this is my Welcome to Forks present for you." Charlie said looking anywhere but at us. He wasn't good with showing emotions, I'm not either, Ali is and so was…so was mom! I felt a twinge of sadness, guilt, and a whole bunch of other emotions. I should be dead not her, she didn't deserve her fate. No! I shouldn't be thinking like this. Mom would have wanted me to live, even though it's my entire fault.

I shook those thoughts out of my head; I had to be normal for Charlie's sake. He grabbed the sheets, and decided to be funny. He started counting down from ten. "Ten, nine, eight…" we rolled our eyes. "Three, two, one!" he pulled the sheets off to reveal three black Tesla Roadsters. **(Picture of all three on profile) **We were speechless. That was one expensive car.

Ro was the first to recover. "Thank-you Charlie! We love them. But you really didn't have to buy us a car." She said smiling. Well Charlie did something right I guess, Ro never really smiled. I was the next, then Ali. We all told him thank-you. By the end of our thanks Charlie was bright red. He grunted, and told us to have a good first day of school; he opened the garage door, and climbed into his cruiser. He waved from the front seat, and then he left. We waved back before he pulled out. I walked over to where we put our helmets and jackets. I grabbed mine and slipped them on, Ro and Ali did the same. We put our hair under the helmet, so that it wasn't in our faces.

I slipped my bag on so that it wouldn't fall off while I was riding. We started our bikes at the same time. I looked over at my girls, they nodded their heads, and we left the garage then we stopped so that we could close the garage. Then we were going down the long driveway, I punched in the code at the gate, and we left with the gate swinging closed behind us.

_At school_

We zoomed into the school parking lot in a line, me in the front, Ali in the middle, and Ro in the back. Every head turned our way, because of the noise from the motorcycles. We stopped in a parking space. The bikes were small enough so that we could all of them in one. We took off our helmets at the same time, and heard everyone gasp. I shook out my hair, and climbed off. We headed towards the door with the sign **FRONT OFFICE **above it. All of the guys were drooling, and the girls were glaring. We just walked past, ignoring them.

We opened the doors to the office, and were blasted with hot air. The difference in the two temperatures was striking. The office itself was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttered the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large red-headed woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a large purple t-shirt.

The red-headed woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan; this is my sister Mary Alice Swan, and Rosalie Hale." I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. We were expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughters of the Chief's flighty ex-wife. The girls who were almost murdered, the girls who were raped. The girls whose mother and step-dad died right before their eyes.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have each of your schedules right here, with a couple of maps to help you get around the school, and your locker numbers and combinations." She brought out several sheets to the counter to show us.

She went through each of our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on all of the maps, and gave us each a slip to have each teacher sign, which we had to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at us and hoped that we would like it here in Forks. We smiled back and told her that we already did.

We compared our schedules'.

**HALE, ROSALIE LILLIAN**

**JUNIOR**

**1****ST**** ADVANCED ENGLISH, MASON RM: 312**

**2****ND**** ADVANCED HISTORY, MOLINA RM: 605**

**3****RD**** ADVANCED TRIGONOMENTRY, VARNER RM: 607**

**4****TH**** ADVANCED FRENCH, COLLINS RM: 512**

**LUNCH**

**5****TH**** ADVANCED BIOLOGY, BANNER RM: 101**

**6****TH**** GYM, COACH CLAPP **

**7****TH**** ART, MUNN RM: 514**

**SWAN, MARY ALICE**

**JUNIOR**

**1****ST**** ADVANCED ENGLISH, MASON RM: 312**

**2****ND**** ADVANCED GERMAN, SMITH RM: 555**

**3****RD**** ADVANCED HISTORY, MOLINA RM: 605**

**4****TH**** ADVANCED BIOLOGY, BANNER RM: 101**

**LUNCH**

**5****TH**** ADVANCED TRIGONOMENTRY, VARNER RM: 607**

**6****TH**** GYM, COACH CLAPP **

**7****TH**** ART, MUNN RM: 514**

**SWAN, ISABELLA MARIE**

**JUNIOR**

**1****ST**** ADVANCED ENGLISH, MASON RM: 312**

**2****ND**** ADVANCED HISTORY, MOLINA RM: 605**

**3****RD**** ADVANCED FRENCH, COLLINS RM: 512**

**4****TH**** ADVANCED BIOLOGY, BANNER RM: 101**

**LUNCH**

**5****TH**** ADVANCED TRIGONOMENTRY, VARNER RM: 607**

**6****TH**** GYM, COACH CLAPP **

**7****TH**** ART, MUNN RM: 514**

We all had; English, Lunch, Art and Gym together. Ro and I had; History together. Ali and I had Biology and Trigonometry together. Ro and Ali didn't have any classes that were just them together.

When we left the office, the warning bell rang signaling students to get to class. We headed over to find our lockers, which, much to our delight, were right next to each other. We put our helmets and jackets into the lockers, and shut the door. There was almost nobody in the hall. Just a few who were running late to class.

We walked down the hall heading to our first class, English. When we got to the door the class had already started. Great, now everyone will notice us. I didn't like being the center of attention, Ali was okay with it, but Ro loved it. She hated it when someone stole her spotlight. Ro opened the door, and sure enough every head turned our way. I would've blushed, but I stopped that a long time ago.

We walked up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. We handed him our slips. He gawked when he saw Ali's and mine names. Not a good response. He had us stand up in front of the class and say our names, and what our favorite thing to do is.

Ro went first, of course. "I'm Rosalie Hale, but I go by Rose or Ro. I like to shop." She said, and then it was Ali's turn. "I'm Alice Swan, but I go by Ali or Al. and I also like to shop" she said grinning at Ro. I rolled my eyes, those two could buy an entire mall and according to them that still wouldn't be enough clothes. At least Ro isn't as bad and Ali is. Now it's my turn. "I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Izzy, or Iz. And I hate shopping, but I like to skateboard." The guys in the room perked up at this. Ro and Ali glared at me. I just rolled my eyes before going to sit in the back. Ali and Ro followed after a while.

We sat down, Ro on the left, Ali on the right, and me in the middle. I looked at the reading list that the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting…and boring. I wonder if where I put that box with my old essays in it. When the bell rang, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to us.

"Hey I'm Eric. Do you guys know where your next class is?" he asked. He was probably the overly helpful chess club type. It was weird having someone talk to us, trying to be helpful. Mostly because most people freak out when they see us. But it's easily explained by the fact that we are Gothic. As for the reason he's even talking to us is because we are novelties where novelties are far and in between.

I didn't care that he was talking to us, as long as he didn't touch Ali or I. "Yes we do. You don't have to help us." Ro sneered, then grabbed her bag and promptly left. We followed suit. Once in the hall, everyone started staring again. Ro and I waved good-bye to Ali, and headed to our second period, History. We got there when there were only a couple people in the room, the teacher being one of them. We walked up, got our slips signed, and went to the back. At least he didn't make us introduce ourselves.

Mr. Molina looked to be in his early thirties with dark brown, almost black hair, brown eyes framed with rectangle shaped glasses. He was about average height. A blonde girl with green eyes covered with too much blue eye shadow, multiple coats of mascara, a bunch of eye liner, so much in fact that she looked like a raccoon. She had on too much blush, and a bunch of bright red lipstick smeared all over her mouth. Her long blonde hair was straight with the ends curled under, and the bangs pushed to one side.

She was wearing a blue jean skirt so short you could see her white thong, a tight white tank top, that was cropped short, and kind of see through, so you could see her stomach and blue bra. White fishnet tights, blue pumps, a blue oval pendant, a blue bracelet, a white leather jacket, and a blue and white backpack. Slut! She was talking to Mr. Molina. She kept putting her hand on his arm, and now that I see it her nails are white with blue polka dots on them. **(Outfit on profile)**

The warning bell rang again, and more students started piling in. they all stared at us, some more. Don't they have anything better to do? The blonde walked over to her seat, which was right in front of mine. Yay! Not.

Class started but I wasn't paying attention. I ripped a sheet of paper out of my notebook, and slipped a note to Ro.

(_**Izzy**_ and _Ro_)

_**Why were you so mean to that kid, Eric? Not that it was a bad thing; maybe people will leave us alone now. But why?**_

She read it over and wrote something down. She slipped it back.

_I did it, because he freaked me out. Plus he was way too ugly to talk to me._

_**Ro that's not a very good excuse and you know that. Everybody who's not good looking enough for you freaks you out. But I am glad that you did tell him to leave us alone. I don't think that I could survive if he touched me. And I think that Ali might be the same.**_

_That's true, and you're welcome. Just tell me if any of the boys bother you, okay? Because if they do then they have another thing coming to them. Nobody messes with my girls and gets away with it._

_**Thanks Ro. Well I better go the bells about to ring. **_

_Your welcome and okay, bye._

Just as she passed the note back the bell rang. I gathered my stuff, and met Ro at the door. We walked out, and went our separate ways, I went to French, and she went to Trig. I took my time getting to the class, and as a result I was one of the last people there. I walked up to the teacher, a short, stocky brunette, with wire frame glasses framing her olive toned face.

She had me introduce, and say something about myself in French. "Bonjour. Mon nom est Isabella Swan, mais je vais par Izzy ou Iz. J'ai une sœur jumelle, et j'aime la planche à roulettes." She nodded and sent me to the back. Then she started the lesson.

After class I walked down to my last class before lunch, Biology. I had this class with Ali. When I got down there she was standing by the door waiting for me.

"Hey how was German, and History?" I asked her.

"Ugh! It was so boring. I already know the stuff that they're teaching." She replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean. History Ro and I didn't pay attention, and French was just stupid. Half the kids in there weren't very good at speaking it, so I didn't bother to pay attention."

"So what do you think this class is going to be like?" she asked.

"Boring, just like all of the other classes here. I mean at least in Phoenix they tried to challenge you, here they barely even try."

She nodded her head. "Come on we better get in there."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Ali."

We walked in, and the almost filled classroom turned and stared at us. Mr. Banner sent us to the only open spots in the room. One next to the blonde from earlier, and one next to a girl dressed like a naughty school girl in pink and white. She had a pink plaid skirt, a white blouse, pink tie, pink blazer with a black J on the left breast, and the same white fishnets as the blonde, a pair of shiny pink pumps, a pair of black geek glasses, a pair of pink jewel with a black bow under and a pink heart under the bow earrings, a tiara ring, a Justin Bieber band bracelet, and white nail polish.

She had pink eye shadow, pink eyeliner, and black mascara framing her big blue eyes. She wasn't wearing as much make-up as the blonde was. She was wearing blush, but not as much. The same with her hot pink lipstick. If I had to guess I would say that she was wearing a pink and white thong, but I'm not looking to see if I'm right. By her chair was a pink and silver backpack. **(Outfit on profile)**

I went over and sat next to the brunette, and Ali, unfortunately, had to sit next to the clown faced blonde. As soon as I sat down the brunette started talking to me like we are best friends.

"OMG! I didn't know that two of the new girls would like be in this like class!" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, we are." I told her. I took out my phone to text Ali and Ro.

"OMG! Like that like phone doesn't even like come out until like December! How do like you get like it so early?"

"I pre-ordered it."

"Oh, I like should have like done that. But then again it's like way too expensive for like my family. Is like your family like rich or something? Oh yeah I like didn't like tell you my name. I'm like Jessica Stanley. I'm like the third most popular girl like her in like Forks. Like the second most popular girl is like my BFFL Lauren Mallory. She'd like sitting like right like there with like your sister. And like the most like popular like girl is like my other like BFFL like Tanya Denali. She's like not like in this like class."

"Will you like shut-up? God, you don't have to say like so much you know. Or are you so stupid that you can't say a single sentence without the word like in it?"

"I'm like sorry, but I like was just trying to like be friendly."

"See that's what I'm talking about! Shut-up I really could care less!"

After that she ignored me for the rest of the period. Thank god! She was annoying me to no end. When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and Ali, and left the room as fast as I could.

"I take it that you don't like your lab partner?" Ali asked me.

"No I do not. Do you like yours?"

"No I don't either. All she did during class was doodle someone named Tyler Crowley on her notebooks surrounded by hearts."

I couldn't help it I started laughing. I calmed down enough to speak. "She must have it bad if she's doing that!"

By now we were at the cafeteria. We were only there for about a minute before Ro was joining us. We opened the doors, and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at us. Of course they didn't look at us enough earlier. We walked over to the lines. Ali and I got a salad, and Ro got something that they were claiming to be cheese pizza. Let's just say that it didn't look like pizza, much less cheese pizza.

We walked over to a table in the corner, where nobody else was sitting. All of a sudden the doors flew open and three girls walked in. one in pink, one in blue, and one in blue and cream. The pink one was Jessica, the blue one was Lauren, and the blue and cream one I didn't know who it was. She had her long curly blonde hair tied in low pigtails with light pink bows. She was wearing a cream colored tank-top, jean jacket, a pair of selvedge roll-up jean shorts, cream colored ankle high heeled boots, a cream necklace that looked like she was wearing a bunch of necklaces together, a golden cuff bracelet, a yellow gold band ring, and from what I could see from here she had light cream and pink makeup. **(Outfit on profile)**

They got in the lunch lines and got the food they wanted. They looked around, and made their way towards us. They reached our table.

"Excuse us, but this is our table. You need to move." The girl in blue and cream said.

"Funny, I don't see your name on it. Oh and what is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Tanya Denali, and we've sat at this table ever since we started school here freshman year." She said.

"And? You can't just sit somewhere else?" I replied.

She was getting madder, I could tell because her blue eyes were narrowing and she was grinding her teeth together. "Look here…"

She must want my name. "Izzy."

"…Izzy, I rule this school. I could make your life here miserable. So move it."

"Let me think…" I replied. I pretended to think just to annoy her, it was working too. Just before she was going to explode I decided to tell her. "No."

"What do you mean no? This is our table! Move your butts!"

"Look here Blondie she said no, so how about you just do the smart thing and walk away?" Ro spoke up before I could.

"Ugh!" Tanya screamed and stormed away, Jessica and Lauren following close behind her.

We started laughing. What is so important about this table that she has to argue over it? Well I found out later. If you sat on the side facing the whole café then you saw them, the Cullen's. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

We were just sitting there eating in silence while everyone else stared, when she sat down.

"Excuse me, but who are you? And why are sitting there? We never said you could" Ro said glaring at her.

"I'm Saintificus (Saint-tiff-eh-cuss) Darla Silverstein, but you can call me Saint." She said with a slight European accent. **(A/N: Saint is property of me, if you want to use her you have to tell me that before you do. Otherwise it's called stealing, and that's bad, very bad. Thank-you.)**

"That doesn't explain why you're sitting there." Ro said still glaring at her.

"I thought that we could be friends. I've been the only Goth at this school for so long, that I thought we could all be friends." She replied.

"Yay, a new friend, I'm Alice this is my sister Izzy and that's Rose. Oh and don't mind her, those three sluts just pissed her off." Ali started bouncing in her seat.

Saint just rolled her eyes at her. Speaking of Saint's eye's they're a really weird color, purple. It's really freaky. But besides her eyes she was really pretty. She had a beautiful face, and from what I could tell a body that most women would kill for. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back in natural waves, the ends were layered, but even then most of it reached just below her knees. She had streaks of different greens in it. It looked really cool. Her eyebrow, lip, and tongue were pierced. She also had a bunch of piercings in her ears.

She had her nails painted black with green tips. Her top was a black, purple, and green zombie t-shirt, she had a pair of low rise black jeans with suspenders in hanging down, purple thigh high, high heeled boots, a green stud belt, purple choker, black and green fingerless gloves, and a witch ring. **(Outfit on profile)**

Her make-up was purple eye shadow, green mascara and eyeliner, purple blush and a light pink blush.

"Hey Saint I was wondering, is that your natural eye color?" Ro asked.

"Yes, actually it is. I'm not sure why, all I know is that I was born with it."

Ro nodded and went back to picking at her food.

"Most of the food here is inedible; you really should have gotten a salad." Saint told her.

"Yeah I probably should have this taste like cardboard." Ro said picking at her food even more now.

"You know I'm friends with the lunch ladies, I could probably score you something edible to eat tomorrow if you would like."

"That'd be awesome. Thanks."

"No problem."

We went back to eating in silence. I happened to look up at that moment and see them, the three hottest guys I had ever seen. "Hey Saint?" she looked up at me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing at a table where three people sat. Well I really wouldn't call them people, more like gods.

Saint turned and looked where I was pointing. "Oh, that's the Cullen's." she replied. I looked back at the table they sat at. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

They weren't gawking at us, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. One was big—like a serious weight lifter, with dark brown almost black curly hair. The next one was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He was very boyish looking. The last one really caught my eye. He was hot, I mean seriously H-O-T HOT. He was taller, leaner, but still muscular; he had honey blonde curly hair that reached his chin. He had a sort of rugged beauty, not like the bronze hair who looked like a genuine pretty boy.

They all had a charm around them, it seemed to draw people in, yet at the same time make them run away in fear. The tables surrounding theirs were empty; almost as if everybody thought that they would surely kill those if they came anywhere near them. None of them looked like they belonged here in this crappy little town. They dissevered to be somewhere much better. A place that could rival their beauty, which seemed inhuman compared to everybody else I've meet so far.

By now Ro and Ali were looking, I mean staring, at them. Their mouths hung open. Someone snapping their fingers in our faces brought us back to reality. I looked back at our table to see Saint silently laughing at us. I scowled at her in response. She signed and shook her head. "What are their names?" Ali asked after she finally snapped out of it.

"The big brawny one is Emmett Cullen, the honey blonde one is Jasper Cullen, and the bronze haired one is Edward Cullen." They had strange unpopular names, the kind of names that grandparents had. But maybe that was vogue here—small town names?

"They don't look anything alike, are you sure they're related?" I asked her.

"Oh, they aren't related. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted, you know foster children." She replied.

"They look a little old for foster children." Ali piped up.

"They are now, Emmett's eighteen, and Jasper and Edward are both seventeen," **(I made Jasper and Edward the same age 'cause I wanted to, but they're all in the same grade. Keep reading and you'll find out why…)**, "Emmett's been with Mrs. Cullen since he was eight or something like that. I think that she's his aunt or something like that. Jasper since he was about six. And Edward since he was ten, I think."

"That was really nice of them to take care of three boys, when they're so young and everything." I said.

"Yeah it was. I kind of wonder how she did it. I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like to have any siblings." She said with a hint of sadness creeping into her tone. The whole time we were talking I keep glancing at the table where they sat, but they continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely one of us would have noticed them on one of our summers here.

"From what I've heard, no. But then again they might have my source for this info was Jessica. And she heard it from her mother, the town gossip." She said.

"Oh, well did you hear were they moved from?" Ro asked.

"Yeah, from somewhere up in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as those boys were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that we weren't the only newcomer here and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.

"Do they have any girlfriends?" Ro asked. I looked and sure enough they didn't have any girls hanging off their arms.

"No they don't. From what I've heard they don't date." She said.

Well that's a pity, because boys as handsome as they are usually have billions of girls wanting to date them, and they usually at least have one of them as a girlfriend.

"Are they gay or something?" I asked.

"No I don't think they are." She was trying not laugh but she was failing.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Hey, what grade are they each in?" Ali asked.

"Umm, they're all juniors." She said.

"Why are they all in the same when at least one of them should be a senior?" Ali asked.

"Well Emmett got held back a year." She said.

"Why?"

"Because he got in too much trouble last year, and because of that he failed a couple of classes. But on the plus side he did beat the number of pranks in one year from one student." She explained.

I nodded that made sense, I guess. We went back to eating/picking at our food.

Soon the bell rang, and we got up to throw our trash away. I hope I have at least one of them in one of my classes…

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you Cookie Monster N' Elmo for her awesome Beta skills, fixing all my silly little mistakes. **

**In other news this is the longest chapter I have written so far! Next chapter will be in Jasper's POV. Love y'all! **

**If I get 30 reviews I'll update a lot sooner! :)**

**Love y'all! :)**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~  
**


	10. New Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**PREVIOUSLY ON MY FAULT:**

"_I'm Saintificus (Saint-tiff-eh-cuss) Darla Silverstein, but you can call me Saint." She said with a slight European accent._

"_Hey Saint?" she looked up at me, "yeah?" she asked. "Who are they?" I asked pointing at a table where three people sat. Well I really wouldn't call them people, more like gods. Saint turned and looked where I was pointing. "Oh, that's the Cullen's." she replied._

_Soon the bell rang, and we got up to throw our trash away. I hope I have at least one of them in one of my classes…

* * *

_

**Chapter 9:**

JPOV:

Summer passed too quickly for my likin', an' soon it was time to go back to school. The first days passed the same way as all the others, girls throwin' themselves at every boy that passed them, the boys were no better 'cause they were doin' the same thing as the stupid girls were.

The teachers weren't much better, granted they weren't throwin' themselves at the first liven' thing that passed them like the students. They were just competin' to see who could give out the most homework an' detentions for the first week or so.

Emmett was upset, 'cause Esme told him that he couldn't pull any parks this year on the unexpectin' humans. As the days passed I wanted school to end all the faster, because I'm a vampire ever since I joined the Cullen's an' I've gone to high school I've wanted to leave.

The humans throwing lust, anger, jealousy, love, devotion, an' all kinds of emotions 'round 'nough to rival that of a newborn. The emotions combined together have been drivin' me crazy! I can't wait 'til this torture the human's call school is over. Granted it ain't near as bad as workin' for that bitch Maria durin' the southern wars. Now that was torture.

When I there I thought that I was slowly losin' myself in my internal battle for my humanity. At times it seemed as if I had completely lost myself. But then I'd snap out o' it an' I'd be fine. But that never stopped me from thinkin' it.

"Jasper we're going hunting before school, do you want to come?" Edward asks bringin' me out o' my thoughts. _Sure I could hunt._ I told him in my thoughts, he nodded an' left. I grabbed a pair of jeans an' a sweatshirt to hunt in. once I was dressed I jumped out o' my window to wait for them. Edward, an' Emmett soon jumped out of Emmett's room's window an' we were off.

Once we were out of Forks, but not out of the state we went our separate ways to hunt. Emmett was gonna try an' find a bear. Edward to find some mountain lions; an' me just to find whatever. Mostly 'cause I didn't really have a animal as my favorite. They all tasted basically the same to me, 'cept meat-eaters taste better than the vegetarians do.

After I bagged a couple of deer, an' a few mountain lions I felt stuffed. I ran to a clearin' where I smelt Emmett's scent. I looked through the thick forest an' saw Emmett playin' 'round with a bear. I chuckled; I guess he found a bear. I leaned against the tree to watch the show.

Eventually he got bored, an' stopped teasin' the poor thang. Once he was done he saw me, an' ran over. We sat under the tree to waitin' for Edward to finish up. He came a few seconds later. He sat down by Emmett.

"Did you hear about the Chief's twin daughters and their friend that moved up here?" Edward asked. We shook our heads no.

"Well apparently they moved up here because something happened in Phoenix, I think, to the people they were living with." He told us.

Of course he would know that, girly boy pays attention to the local gossip mill; AKA Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, an' Jessica's momma. Edward turned 'round to glare at me.

"Three things, one I'm not a girl; two why would I pay attention to them? And three, I only know this, because I'm a mind reader." He stated, still tryin' to glare at me. Only one of those things is true, an' the one that is, is only half true.

He continued to try an' glare at me, "come on Emmett, let's leave Emo-ward an' his pitiful glares to herself." I said runnin' away before Edward could say any thang, I could hear Emmett followin' behind me, an' Edward shoutin' an' tryin' to catch up with us. Which was an easy thang for him to do, on account of Edward bein' the fast one.

I heard him take down Emmett, I pushed myself even faster. Surprisingly, I made it back before Edward did; I'm guessin' that Emmett slowed him down more than I originally thought. Well it makes some sense, I mean Edward's the fast one, but Emmett's the strong one. Then again Edward can read minds so you would think that he would have an advantage over Emmett, but Emmett doesn't really think, an' when he does it probably doesn't make any sense.

Well I wasn't gonna stick 'round to find out. I ran inside an' went up to my room to take a shower, an' change my clothes. While I was startin' the water, I heard Emmett run in, then Edward screamin' for Emmett to give him back his clothes. I chuckled; only Emmett. Good thang Carlisle already left for the hospital an' Esme for her studio.

Still they better not break any thang, 'cause than Esme will be madder than a bull when it sees red. Well if they do break somethin' Esme can't blame me, 'cause this time I had nothin' to do with it. You know technically. I finished my shower, dried off, an' grabbed a pair of light blue jeans with holes in the knees, a dark blue an' white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow, white socks, blue boxers, an' blue an' white cowboy boots. I put it on, an' ran a comb through my damp curly blonde hair. Time to go to hell on Earth…oops I mean school. On my way out the door I grabbed my blue an' white backpack, an' made my way downstairs. While I was waitin' for the other two I looked at the time. It was 11:45 just 'bout time for lunch.

Soon Emmett an' Edward joined me. Emmett was wearin' the same thang in red, but with red an' white boots. (Not cowboy) an' his shirt was left open revealin' a white muscle shirt. An' Edward was wearin' the same thing without the holes in the jeans, instead of a button up shirt he had on a pink polo shirt, and instead of boots he had on pink an' white trainers. He looked gay to say the least. He glared at me for that comment, well to bad he can just get over it. **(outfits on profile)**

We went out into the garage. After awhile of arguin' we (Emmett an' I) decided to take my truck. I got in the driver's side, Edward in the passenger seat, an' Emmett in the bed of the truck. Even though the truck has a backseat, he somehow got it into his head that he was too cool to sit in the truck like a normal person; no he had to be in the bed, idiot.

"Hey Eddie, about those new girls you were talking about…" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Edward replied. He must be ignoring the Eddie comment. Normally he would have his panties in a bunch if you even thought the name Eddie.

"Do you have any clue if they're hot or not?" I rolled my eyes, typical Emmett; wantin' to know if a girl is hot before he even sees or meets them. Which is really stupid but according to him, he has to protect his 'rep'. His words not mine. Again I repeat: idiot.

"From what I can tell, the twins are supposed to look just like Chief Swan, with some of the feminine features of their mother. And the friend is blonde haired, with eyes that are both green and blue, they look kind of like a blue green, or like teal. I'm not really sure about anything else." He told us. We raised our eyebrows as if to ask: an'-why-is-that?

"Well, it's mostly because the mental pictures people are thinking of are from when they were around twelve or thirteen. Since that was when they apparently got in a lot of trouble and no one has seen them since. Well except for Chief Swan, and I haven't been able to read his mind on what they look like, because he is trying to get everything ready for when the girls move here." Edward explained.

After that we lapsed into silence. We soon pulled into Forks High's student parkin' lot. We got out of the truck an' looked 'round. I was 'pectin' to see a girly car like Edward's Volvo, cue girly growl from Edward, but what I saw instead shocked me. Three motorcycles that no one in this town could afford were in a parkin' space in the back of the lot.

They were the same model as mine, just in different colors. One was black with canary yellow flames on the sides, another was black with silver an' gold flames, an' my personal favorite was black with cherry red flames on the sides.

I wonder why I like the one with the red flames more than the other two. Eventually I tore my gaze away from the bikes an' walked behind Emmett an' Edward to the office.

After Edward gave her the doctor's notes that Carlisle had left on the coffee table in the livin' room, an' Ms. Cope gave us our passes; we left the office. I walked towards my locker. That was when I smelled it, a scent like no other. It smelled so good. The beast wanted to come out an' play. I sniffed the air again, it made the beast roar, wantin' to be released on the poor unsuspectin' human.

The scent smelled like fruit an' somethin' floral. I think the fruit smelled like some of that nasty stuff they serve in the café sometimes, straw…strawberries! That's it, strawberries. The flowery part smelled like Edward whenever he came back from hidin' in his stupid meadow that he doesn't think that Emmett an' I know about. Freesia's, that's it. Strawberries an' freesia's, apart they smell terrible but together they smell simply mouthwaterin'.

There were to other new scents there along with the mouthwaterin' one. One was just like the first, but instead of freesia's I think it's called vanilla, an' the third one smelled like cherry blossoms an' mama's fresh homemade apple pie.

The two scents with strawberries were most likely the twins, an' the other one was probably their friend. Those two scents smelled good, but they didn't attract the beast like the first one does.

I sniffed the locker next to mine, that's where the mouthwaterin' scent was comin' from. I decided to stop breathin' before I did somethin' I would regret later. I quickly opened my locker, an' grabbed the books I would need. I headed off to my 4TH period class, Biology. As I was walkin' towards the class, the bell rang. People filed out of the classrooms, they stared at me as they walked past, as usual, an' stayed out of my way, smart people.

Soon the hall was almost empty, an' I made it to Bio. I gave Mr. Banner my pass, an' left to go to the café. I walked in, got my props, an' made my way to the 'Cullen' table as the human's called it. Soon Emmett an' Edward joined me with their props.

We were just sittin' there, not doin' anythang when it got so quiet, the human's could hear a pin drop. I turned my head to look at the girls, an' almost gasped at their beauty. I stopped myself in time.

One was blonde. You could tell that her hair was completely natural, unlike most of the girls here. From here I could see her eyes were a mix between blue an' green, but I couldn't even describe them. Her face was pleasant. She had thick black eyelashes that framed her eyes perfectly makin' them stand out.

Her eyes were framed in black, her lips painted black and a light pink blush covered her cheeks. Her outfit was tight, but not too tight, and fit her perfectly. Her lip was pierced in what the humans called snake bites, I think. She had a nose ring on the right side of her nose. And her eyebrow was pierced.

The other two were one hundred percent twins. I could barely tell them apart. They were wearing the same thing, both of them had black makeup, pink blush, and they had the same eyebrow ring in, their lips were pierced with what the humans call spider bites, I think, they had a nose ring but instead of it bein' on the right side it was on the left.

They walked the same, an' as far as I could tell they talked at the same time most of the time.

For some reason I was attracted to one of them. I wasn't sure which one, definitely not the blonde, so it was probably one of the twins.

The similarities between the three were: extremely pale, and they just moved from one of the sunniest states in America, but the paleness could be explained by the fact that they were gothic, and they all had figures that most women would kill for, and they're only 'bout sixteen, I think.

If I didn't know better I would think that they're all vampires, for as they moved towards the lunch line they moved as gracefully an' fluidly as a vampire would.

They sat down at the 'whore' table. The table was where the three whores of the school sat, just so they could stare at me an' my brothers. Ever since my brothers an' I moved here an' started school they've been tryin' to go out with us. We keep tellin' they no, but they can't seem to get the hint.

Everybody started talkin' 'bout where they were sittin'.

"_They're going to get in trouble!"_

"_I can't believe that they actually sat at Tanya's table!"_

"_Do they have a death wish?"_

"_I heard the last person who sat at that table uninvited mysteriously 'disappeared' over night. And no one has seen them since."_

"_Stupid Goth's…"_

I stopped listenin' after that. "You think what they're saying out loud is bad, you should hear what they're thinking, an' it's disgusting. Most of the girls want to see the 'mean' Goth's get beat up, and the guys want to go over there and bend them over the table to…you know, that bad word…" Edward said. Of course the pansy couldn't say the word fuck.

"Fuck?" I asked.

"Yeah that, anyway they want to…you know…senseless." He said.

I rolled my eyes. He still couldn't say it. I was 'bout to try an' get him to say it, then the 'whores' walkin' in. the room went silent again tryin' to see if there would be a fight, or if they had noticed that they're table had been taken. Apparently they hadn't noticed yet, 'cause they just went to the lunch line an' got their food.

It was after they paid, an' were walkin' towards the table that they saw them. All of their emotions read shock and anger. They walked over to yell at them.

"Excuse us, but this is our table. You need to move." Tanya said.

"Funny, I don't see your name on it. Oh and what is your name?" one of the twins asked.

"I'm Tanya Denali, and we've sat at this table ever since we started school here freshman year." Tanya told them.

"And? You can't just sit somewhere else?" the twin replied.

Tanya was getting madder at them. "Look here…"

She must want the girl's name. "Izzy."

"…Izzy, I rule this school. I could make your life here miserable. So move it."

"Let me think…" the girl, Izzy replied. She took a long time to make her choice. I could tell that she was doin' it just to annoy an' anger Tanya. An' boy was it workin'. She finally answered just as Tanya was 'bout to explode. "No."

"What do you mean no? This is our table! Move your butts!" Tanya screamed. She was in hysterics.

"Look here Blondie she said no, so how about you just do the smart thing and walk away?" the blonde Goth spoke before Izzy could.

"Ugh!" Tanya screamed and stormed away, Jessica and Lauren following close behind her.

They started laughing. Once they calmed down they started eatin' again. Everyone was still starin' at them, but they seemed to be just ignorin' them. Soon Saint came over and sat with them. She must feel as though they are important, for the only people she sits with at lunch are us, or people she can lead to their doom, or if she feels as though they are important somehow, which is actually very rare.

"Excuse me, but who are you? And why are sitting there? We never said you could" the blonde girl said glarin' her. Does she glare a lot? Well even if she doesn't it sure as hell seems as if she does.

"I'm Saintificus (Saint-tiff-eh-cuss) Darla Silverstein, but you can call me Saint." She said with a slight European accent. **(A/N: remember that Saint is property of me, if you want to use her you have to tell me that before you do. Otherwise it's called stealing, and that's bad, very bad. Thank-you.)**

"That doesn't explain why you're sitting there." the blonde girl said still glaring at her.

"I thought that we could be friends. I've been the only Goth at this school for so long, that I thought we could all be friends." Saint replied.

"Yay, a new friend, I'm Alice this is my sister Izzy an' that's Rose. Oh an' don't mind her, those three sluts just pissed her off." The girl, Alice, I think, started bouncing in her seat.

Saint nodded, and they all went back to eatin' their food, when the Rose girl decided to speak up again.

"Hey Saint I was wondering, is that your natural eye color?" Rose asked. Of course she would ask that. Saint's eyes are purple, but that's just her natural color.

"Yes, actually it is. I'm not sure why, all I know is that I was born with it." She does know why, but she can't tell the human's why. Her Father wouldn't allow it. An' if her mother was still alive then she wouldn't allow it either.

I can't say exactly why here mama died, just that she died while givin' birth to Saint. Her Father named her Saint in her mother's memory, an' added the 'ificus' part after one of his most loyal minions, Gloryificus or Glory as she liked to be called. Well at least that's what Saint told us.

Just know that it's better to be on Saint's good side, an' to try an' stay off her bad side if possible.

Rose nodded an' went back to pickin' at her food.

"Most of the food here is inedible; you really should have gotten a salad." Saint told her.

"Yeah I probably should have this taste like cardboard." Rose said pickin' at her food even more now.

"You know I'm friends with the lunch ladies, I could probably score you something edible to eat tomorrow if you would like."

"That'd be awesome. Thanks."

"No problem."

They went back to eatin' in silence, or in the Rose girl's case pickin' at her food. I stopped watchin' them then, but I continued to listen.

"Hey Saint?"Izzy, I think, asked.

"Yeah?" Saint asked.

"Who are they?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, that's the Cullen's." Saint replied.

I heard someone, probably Saint snapping their fingers. Saints emotions read humor an' an undertone of annoyance. Saint signed.

"What are their names?" Alice, I think, asked.

"The big brawny one is Emmett Cullen, the honey blonde one is Jasper Cullen, and the bronze haired one is Edward Cullen." Saint told them.

"They don't look anything alike, are you sure they're related?" Izzy asked her.

"Oh, they aren't related. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted, you know foster children." Saint replied.

"They look a little old for foster children." Alice piped up.

"They are now, Emmett's eighteen, and Jasper and Edward are both seventeen," **(I made Jasper and Edward the same age 'cause I wanted to, but they're all in the same grade. Keep reading and you'll find out why…)**, "Emmett's been with Mrs. Cullen since he was eight or something like that. I think that she's his aunt or something like that. Jasper since he was about six. And Edward since he was ten, I think."

"That was really nice of them to take care of three boys, when they're so young and everything." Izzy said. Wow you would think that she would not have a bone that cared in her body, but I guess she had a soft side. It might not come out a lot, but it was at least there.

"Yeah it was. I kind of wonder how she did it. I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like to have any siblings." Saint said with a hint of sadness creeping into her tone. She always wanted to have a little sister or brother, but that wasn't possible.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Izzy asked.

"From what I've heard, no. but then again they might have my source for this info was Jessica. And she heard it from her mother, the town gossip." Saint said.

"Oh, well did you hear were they moved from?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, from somewhere up in Alaska." Saint told them.

I felt a surge of pity, and relief comin' from Izzy. I wondered why, but unlike Edward I couldn't read peoples thoughts so I didn't know what they were sayin'.

"Actually I can't hear any of their minds." Edward told me. 'Causin' Emmett an' I to look at him.

"WHAT!" we said at the same time. Edward has never, not been able to read someone's mind, well except for Saint. An' she's not human, but those three were human. I could tell.

"I don't know why, and Saint's not the one who's doing it. I already asked her. What's really strange is the fact that Saint can read their minds, and I can't." he replied poutin' at the end. I rolled my eyes, drama queen. He glared at me. Just as me an' Emmett were 'bout to say somethin' the girls were talkin' again.

"Do they have any girlfriends?" Rose asked.

"No they don't. From what I've heard they don't date." Saint said. From what she's heard my ass. We told her that we're not goin' to date the filthy human girls.

"Are they gay or something?" Izzy asked. I am not gay! An' neither in Emmett, but Edward might be.

"No I don't think they are." Saint said/ I think she was trying not laugh but she was failin', really bad to.

"Hey, what grade are they each in?" Alice asked.

"Umm, they're all juniors." Saint said.

"Why are they all in the same when at least one of them should be a senior?" Alice asked. Technically we all should be in our graves but you know what happened.

"Well Emmett got held back a year." Saint said.

"Why?"

"Because he got in too much trouble last year, and because of that he failed a couple of classes. But on the plus side he did beat the number of pranks in one year from one student." She explained.

They must've gone back to eating/picking at their food.

Soon the bell rang, an' they got up to throw their trash away. We followed suit.

I hope I have at least one of them in one of my classes. My wish was granted when I walked into gym later that day, sixth period to be exact.

I walked into the boys' locker room to see my brothers already getting' dressed in the uniform of white basketball shorts, a plain white t-shirt, an' white tennis shoes. The girls' uniform was the same except instead of basketball shorts they had a choice of sweatpants, basketball shorts, or cheerleadin' shorts. You know those really short shorts that guys love? **(A/N:** **boy's uniform on profile)**

Anyway I got dressed an' went out of the room into the hallway then into the gym right behind Emmett an' Edward. When we got there went headed towards the white covered bleachers. After awhile the girls' locker room door opened an' out walked Rose, Alice, an' Izzy.

They weren't dressed in the uniform. Instead they had on black T-shirts with the first letter of their first name on the front in zebra print, black cheerleadin' shorts, that too small for the humans to see from here on the right side had a number on it. Rose had a three, Alice had a two, an' Izzy had a one. An' black new balance sneakers, the newest ones. The very ones that Edward has been havin' a hissy fit over 'cause they aren't in stores yet, girly much? An' the twins had their hair up in high ponytails; Rose's was still in the ponytail from earlier. **(A/N: girl's uniform on profile)**

Well gym just got better, didn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Cookie Monster N' Elmo for being such a great and totally awesome Beta! The chapters will probably come slower because school has all ready started where I live. :(**

**I'm so sorry that this took so long! I had hoped to have this up sometime last week, but I didn't get to it. :(**

**I stayed up late tonight just to finish and post this for you, my fans. In fact right now my clock on my laptop reads 2:40 AM.**

**To all of those who reviewed: Thank-you so much!**

**To all those who didn't: REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH THEN REVIEW ALL READY! GOD! **

**People I have over 500 hits and over 200 visitors for this story and barely anybody is reviewing. For those of you who have reviewed my story then here's cookie: *hands out cookies to reviewers***

**Questions that need to be answered:**

**umum pineapple-yes Saint is going to be a part of their group.**

**AmandaWhitlockMeraz14-yes I'm probably going to be using the Cullen boy's real last names.**

**Lil Cookie-I put Bella with Jasper because, and no offense to anyone, Alice and Edward should be together. He is more like the boy version of herself. And Alice doesn't really accept Jasper for who he is, I mean do you see what she makes him wear? *shudders*. And besides if you don't like it, then why are you reading it? And why would you what until chapter 8 to figure that out? I don't mean to be mean, if that's how I should, but it's true.**

**And that's all the questions so far. I'll be answering questions every now and then so feel free to ask them, I'll be glad to answer them!**

**And to all those who care I have a new story up. It's called Visions: Good or Bad? It's originally by AmandaWhitlockMeraz14 she called it 'The Brandon Twins' but she wanted me to write it for her. I only have chapter 1 up right now. I don't know when I'll have time to update it.**

**This is a very long a/n, but it ends here so you just have to press that button right there, yes that one. Good girl/boy. Lol. **

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~  
**


	11. Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**PREVIOUSLY ON MY FAULT:**

"_Did you hear about the Chief's twin daughters and their friend that moved up here?" Edward asked. We shook our heads no. "Well apparently they moved up here because something happened in Phoenix, I think, to the people they were living with." He told us._

_We soon pulled into Forks High's student parkin' lot. We got out of the truck an' looked 'round. I was 'pectin' to see a girly car like Edward's Volvo, cue girly growl from Edward, but what I saw instead shocked me. Three motorcycles that no one in this town could afford were in a parkin' space in the back of the lot._

_They were the same model as mine, just in different colors. One was black with canary yellow flames on the sides, another was black with silver an' gold flames, an' my personal favorite was black with cherry red flames on the sides._

_I walked towards my locker. That was when I smelled it, a scent like no other. It smelled so good. The beast wanted to come out an' play. I sniffed the air again, it made the beast roar, wantin' to be released on the poor unsuspectin' human._

_The scent smelled like fruit an' somethin' floral. I think the fruit smelled like some of that nasty stuff they serve in the café sometimes, straw…strawberries! That's it, strawberries. The flowery part smelled like Edward whenever he came back from hidin' in his stupid meadow that he doesn't think that Emmett an' I know about. Freesia's, that's it. Strawberries an' freesia's, apart they smell terrible but together they smell simply mouthwaterin'._

_There were to other new scents there along with the mouthwaterin' one. One was just like the first, but instead of freesia's I think it's called vanilla, an' the third one smelled like cherry blossoms an' mama's fresh homemade apple pie._

_Well gym just got better, didn't it?

* * *

_

**Chapter 10:**

BPOV:

After lunch Ali and I headed off to trig. I could tell now that Mr. Varner and I would not get along. He was an ass. As soon as we walked in I could tell that he didn't like us because of the way we dressed. We were used to it by now, as we have lived our whole lives like this.

Back in Arizona we were the outcasts and no one would be our friend. That is until Rosalie Lillian Hale moved there from Rochester, New York. She was eleven, and didn't trust people, namely men. For the longest time no one knew why, they just avoided her like they did us. Eventually we became friends, and have been ever since.

Soon Trig ended and we headed off to meet Rose at the gym. We got there and a minute or so later Rose got there. We walked into the gym, this was probably the biggest part of Forks High, and the cafeteria was a close second.

We walked towards the man we presumed to be Coach Clapp; he was standing in between the girls' and boys' locker room doors, probably because he didn't want either the girls' or the boys' to go into the others locker rooms.

"Excuse us, but are you Coach Clapp? We're the new girls'." Ali asked. Good thing because I don't think Rose liked him all that much. "Yes I'm Coach Clapp. The girls' coach is in the locker room I think. She'll be the one to give you your lockers, and uniforms. Her name is Coach Jameson. I think you'll like her." he told us.

We nodded and walked over to the girls' locker room. Once we entered the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All the girls in the room were deciding if we were good enough to talk too. If any of them even tried to talk to us Rose would probably try and kill them. She's extremely protective of her sisters as we call each other.

We walked past all the girls standing in either their underwear, shorts/sweatpants with a bra on, a tight shirt and no pants, or fully dressed. Most of the girls would be considered average, some fat, some skinny, some ugly, some retarded, there where all kinds of types in that room but they would take too long to name every single one of them.

We ignored them, and walked up to the coach. Coach Jameson looked like she just got out of college, probably mid or late twenty's. Her short brown hair had natural red streaks running through it, making it looked like rich mahogany silk. You could tell that if it was long it would have waves running through it. She had as much of it she could get up into a ponytail.

When she turned around her face was pretty too, she had the prettiest green cat eyes I've ever seen, a straight nose, full lips, wide cheek bones. She was obviously of Indian decent, as her skin was a creamy tan-ish color that was not made by the sun or a tanning booth.

She was wearing the traditional coach gear, a pair of gold shorts, that were surprisingly cheerleader styled, a black gym shirt with **Forks High** in gold over her right breast, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

She gave us each a locker, thankfully right next to each other, and told us that she would go get us our uniforms, but we told her that we have our old ones from Phoenix that we could wear. She told us that it was fine as long as they didn't have the other school's name anywhere on them. We told her that they didn't.

She also told us that we didn't have to do anything today, that the girls' were just starting tumbling today. We decided that we would actually do something today.

We got dressed in black dance shorts with the numbers 1(me), 2(Ali), and 3(Rose) on them, black t-shirts with our initials on ours, I, A, and R, and finally black sneakers. I put my hair up in a high pony-tail, Ali did the same, and Rose kept the low side pony-tail she had up from earlier.

We finished getting dressed and decided that we would make our big entrance now. I closed my locker door, made sure none of my shit was lying around, locked the door, and waited for Ali and Rose to finish. Soon they were done, and we were leaving the locker room.

I looked back; it looks like we were the last ones out, perfect. Every head turned our way when we walked through the doors into the main gym building. Everyone was sitting in sea of white on the bleachers, boys' on the right and girls' on the left.

I looked at everyone that was there to see if I recognized anyone, that when I saw them, more importantly him, Jasper. He was sitting far away from the other guys' with his brothers. He was wearing the same white uniform as everyone else, but he made it look perfect, of course I still wouldn't wear it.

We walked over to where the rest of the girls' were sitting and sat, just like the Cullen boy's, far away from the other girls.

Coach Jameson and Coach Clapp soon walked into the gym talking. They soon finished and Coach Clapp walked over to where the boys' sat and told them that they would be playing basketball.

Coach Jameson told us that we would be tumbling today. She got a couple of cheerleaders to roll out the tumbling mats. Once they were done, she explained the rules. It took all period because some idiots kept asking the same question over and over and over again. It was so annoying.

By the time she got through with the safety rules, and directions it was time to get dressed to go to our last period of the day.

We walked into Art, and walked up to the teacher, Mr. Munn. Each table sat six people, everyone was full except for one, it was empty he sent us to sit at that one. I wonder if anyone sits here, I just hope it's not the sluts.

We sat down on one side leaving the other side open. Saint came over and sat down. Was she sitting here with us? Then I noticed that her stuff was over by a chair where a bunch of guys sat, it was obvious that they were on the football team, by the uniforms they were wearing must be game day.

"Hey Saint, you're in this class too?" Ali asked her.

"Yeah, I am. It's too bad we can't sit together." Saint replied.

"Yeah it is. So do you know who sits here?" Ali asked.

"In fact I do." She said.

"Who?"

"You'll see…" was all Saint got out before the door opened and in walked the Cullen boys'. Great they get to sit at our table.

Saint got up and hugged all three, saying hello. I was shocked at that; I didn't think that anyone liked them. They said hello back, and sat in their seats. Saint stayed over and introduced all of us to each other. I don't know why but they were extremely rude to us. I could tell that it was mostly Edward and Jasper that were rude; Emmett seemed more like the fun easy going type of person. In fact every time he acted or said something stupid Saint would hit him in the back of the head, hard.

Soon the bell rang, as class started. Saint went back to her seat, were the football players were obviously flirting with her.

Mr. Munn had everyone free draw for the whole period, we were supposed to draw something from our hearts.

Ali drew Rose, me and her from last year's Halloween party that the school hosted, it really sucked.

Rose drew a burning black rose.

And I drew a haunted graveyard with my grave in the middle.

Soon the bell rang, and it was time to go home. The Cullen's fled the room before anyone could get out of their seats. I wonder what their problem is…

* * *

**A/N: A couple of things:**

**1. This chapter was beta'd by Cookie Monster N' Elmo. You rock girl!**

**2. I have a couple of questions to answer:**

** A. Marie: Saint is not a witch, but good guess.  
**

** B. Twilightlover4ever: Saint is not a vampire, but good guess. Her eyes are purple because of what her father is and her mother was.**

**3. I can't tell you what Saint is yet, but anyone who guesses right will get a sneak peek of Chapter 11. If you don't have an account then you'll have to provide your email address with your answer. Don't worry your email address will be kept secret, it will not be SPAMED, etc.**

**4. Here is a clue to what Saint is: it's starts with a D and ends with a A.**

**5. Sorry this took so long, I had a bunch of school work to do.**

**6. Remember to read my other story Visions: Good or Bad? and review it.  
**

**That's all! Thanks to all who reviewed!. And please review they make me write faster.**

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~  
**


	12. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

BPOV:

The next weeks passed in a blur. Saint became part of our group. As for the Cullen's well I still don't know what their problem is.

It is official now that we hate each other. So far we have pulled countless pranks on each other. On our side I would have to say that we are all equal in our prank making skills, but on the Cullen's side I would have to say that Emmett was the master. His pranks always shocked me.

I will never understand how some of his pranks are pulled, they just seem impossible, like they could never happen in real life impossible.

I can tell that there is something different with those boy's and I think that Saint is in on it, or she's a part of it.

Maybe they're werewolves, or vampires, wait they can't be vampires they are out during the day. I'm not sure what they are, but I do know that they are something, something that's not human. And so is Saint.

Whatever they are, I will find out mark my words I will…

? POV

That bitch thinks that she's won. Well she hasn't, by the time she gets comfortable Vicky and Lauren will have started to slowly kill them. Posing as sluts at their school, genus.

And once I get out of this dump, the real plan will begin. And when it ends, she will finally be dead, the one that somehow got away from me.

The Wolf Crushers will have their revenge!

(Evil laugh…)

JPOV

Four weeks, twenty-eight days, six hundred-seventy two hours, forty thousand-three hundred-twenty minutes, and two million-four hundred nineteen thousand-two hundred seconds since I first saw her, Izzy.

She's amazin', and completely off limits. If she only knew that I, and my family, am a vampire, that we all are vampires. Then we could be together, forever if she wanted.

I hate that we have to fight and play stupid pranks on each other 'cause we 'hate' each other. Yeah right, that couldn't be more wrong.

"Jasper, Penny for your thoughts?" Saint asked me.

"Hmm, what?" was my smart reply.

She laughed. "I said penny for your thoughts? You know you can tell me anything, right?

"Yeah I know. I've been thinkin' 'bout Izzy again."

"You know you should really man up and tell her how you feel by now, I mean this is what the hundredth time you've been thinking about her and I've caught you."

I scowled at her. "You know very well that it's not that easy. If it was I would have done that by now."

"And what's so hard about it?"

"You know why I can't tell her, I'm a vampire for Christ-sakes! And she's a human."

"Yeah she's a human, but not just any human Jazz, she's different."

"Saint, did you see something?"

"Yes."

"Well at least you're being honest. So what did you see?"

"I can't tell you"

"Can't or won't?

"Jazz, you know that I would tell you if I could, but that would change the future and that's not always a good thing. Look I got to go; I have a scare over to go to."

"A scare-over?"

"Yeah a scare-over. You know like a sleepover, but instead of being retarded it's fun."

"I still don't get it."

"Well it's a girl thing, but if you weren't a girl you still wouldn't get it. Think of it as a Goth styled sleepover, okay?"

"Okay, well goodbye Saint I'll see you later. And try not to get too mad, you don't need your evil side to come out."

She glared at me, but with her eye color being blue right now it didn't really scare me all that much. Soon she left me, in the field that I've been sittin' in since I finished huntin' three hours ago. I decided to go home 'fore someone came lookin' for me.

When I got home, I ran past everyone to my room and stayed there for the rest of the day, and through the night. Soon I had to get ready for school.

I chose a pair of dark wash jeans, with holes in them, a long sleeved dark blue shirt, a brown belt, and my brown cowboy boots. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs.

I found my brothers already dressed. Emmett was dressed like, well Emmett. And Edward, well he was wearin' pink again. Need I say more?

S (Saint) POV

Once I left Jasper in the field, I ran to my house. It was small, but it was just me and one of my dad's servants so we didn't need much.

"George, I'm going to a scare-over!"

"Are you sure that you should be associating with humans? What would your father say about this?" George the Butler asked.

"Yes, these humans are important for the future. And he wouldn't care. He doesn't really care what I do."

George shook his head at me. I ignored him and walked up into the attic where my bedroom was located.

The walls were all black except for one which was covered in writing. My big four poster canopy king sized bed was in the center of the room on top of a platform, it had white sheets, a black comforter, and black and white pillows. I had a stuffed vampire, a stuffed monkey with fangs that had blood on them, and a bunch of other stuffed animals and mythological creatures like them. Together they took over almost the whole bed.

My floors were a wood so dark they looked black; it had a rug with Angels and Demons fighting next to the platform where my bed rested. The floor continued into my closet which was huge. It held a bunch of clothes to chose from, some new and some really old.

All my furniture was black with white trimming on the edges, well except for my bed that was just plain black wood.

The en suite bathroom was also black and white.

You might be wondering why I picked those colors; well I picked them because they show the two different sides of me.

I walked over to the closet, and dug through all of the clothes on the floor but I couldn't find my black duffle bag with _Saint _on the side of it.

I eventually gave up and went to grab: my pajamas, new underwear for tomorrow, a new outfit for tomorrow, my toiletries, and my phone. I then sat on my bed and thought about my bag being right next to me with all of my stuff in it all packed.

I opened my eyes and there it was. Perfect. I'm so glad my Father taught me how to do that. It's one of the few things he actually taught me.

I went over my mental check list, and once I had everything I zipped up the bag. I looked around the room and tried to think of anything else I would need.

Once I had everything, I left the room, told George that I was leaving, and went into the garage. I slung my bag over my back like a backpack, hopped on my Ducati Streetfighter Base in black with white Angels on the sides. I grabbed my unnecessary helmet; it was black with red Demons on it.

I headed off to the 'scare-over'…

I wonder what we're going to do. I haven't been to one for a very long time. So many years have pasted sense my last one, and that one didn't go right…

_[FLASHBACK]_

_The carriage stopped in front of Isabel (Isa-bell) Bond's house. It has been in the Bond family since the late 1500s. Isabel was coming of age tonight, and was having a sleep in for her friends, all girls of course for if they were boys' then that would be improper, and shameful to her family's name._

_Her mother would never be able to go to her ladies club meetings, and her father would be banned from the Royal Families Court of Advisers._

_Isabel was in the noble class, and had to act as such. Her whole family had to, and if they didn't then they would be disgraced._

_The driver came round and opened the door closet to the front of the two stories tall Victorian. He held out his hand to help me from the carriage. _

_I took it and stepped out of the carriage, careful not to step on my dress. It was all the rage over in Italy._

_It was blood red, had black puffy sleeves that ended with a white band just above the elbow where it began to get tighter and ended in a white band at my wrists. It had a low cut to show off my breasts, but not enough to be considered scandalous. _

_Framing my waist was a V and at the end of the V there was a slit that got bigger as it went down revealing a black skirt. And then there were my black unmentionables hidden beneath my dress, my black heeled boots just barely showing._

_My long blonde hair was up in a __Cross-Cultural bun with two pieces in tight curls in the back; they were pulled to the front and went down to my waist._

_And for jewelry I had on a silver cross, such as the style was nowadays. __**(A/N: pictures of dress [the necklace is with the dress], undergarments, shoes, hair on profile)**_

_What I thought was humorous was that they believed that the crosses would keep vampires away._

_Once I was secure he let go of my hand, and got my bag off the top. He carried it up to the door of the mansion, and set it by the door. And with a tip of his hat he was on his way to his carriage. _

_I checked myself to make sure that I was presentable and knocked on the door. Isabel's mother's, Margaret, maid opened the door and ushered me in and out of the cold, for it was mid November and getting colder everyday now. Soon it shall begin snowing, and then it shall be even colder._

_She called another maid to take my bag to Isabel's room. Then she ushered me into the pallor, where Lady Bond was playing the piano and Isabel was singing along. As soon as I entered Isabel saw me, and stopped singing just to run over and hug me. _

_I laughed, "Excited to see me Isabel?" _

"_Of course I am Saintificus; I haven't seen you in forever." Isabel exclaimed._

"_you saw me just last week at Castell Manor. Remember Sir William Castell and Lady Elizabeth Castell had a party in honor of their son Nathaniel who got married to Sir William Cauker and Lady Alice Cauker's daughter Lady Katherine Cauker, now Lady Nathaniel Castell."_

"_Yes I remember, but it feels like forever!"_

_Lady Bond was in the background laughing at our little display, as most Adults do. "Come Saintificus; join us for a spell of singing. Isabel says you have such a lovely voice." Lady Bond said as soon as she stopped laughing and caught her breath._

"_Yes of course Lady Bond." I said joining her over by the piano, Isabel right behind me._

_She began playing a familiar tune, and when my cue began I sung in my soprano voice, while Isabel sung in her Alto._

_Two more girls' showed up and listened to us. When we finished they clapped, Lady Bond turned to me and exclaimed, "I didn't know that you could sing like that, you must be one of the rarest kinds of voices, a soprano!" _

_All the girls' looked at me in shock, for it is very rare to find a soprano nowadays. I blushed, and thanked Lady Bond for her kind words._

"_Well I'm going to go freshen up before we dine." Lady Bond told us, before exiting the room with one last sweep of her long gowns she was gone._

"_Time for introductions!" Isabel exclaimed as soon as her mother left. I rolled my eyes at this._

"_I'll start!" Isabel said, "Well as everybody knows I'm Lady Isabel Bond."_

"_I'm Lady Marie Collins." A redheaded girl said._

"_I'm Lady Petronella (Pet-ron-ella?) __Davies." A brunette girl said._

_Everyone looked at me, I sighed might as well get it over with now, I thought. "I'm Lady Saintificus Sliverstein." They gasped at the name; for everyone thought that my purple eyes were a sign of witchcraft. At first they thought, vampire, but then they saw that I was wearing a cross so they dismissed that idea._

_Well this was going to be a long night…

* * *

_

**(A/N: I'm SO sorry that this took so long! I had so much homework to do so I didn't have time to write, but it's finally done.****This chapter is dedicated to Breast Cancer Awareness month, October. Show your support and wear pink. If you had this disease wouldn't you want people to help you out? I know I would, so show your support.**

**And thank-you to AshleyCullenHale3 for betaing this chapter for me. You rock girl! Oh and read her story, A love not forgotten. It's a Jasper/Bella pairing. I think you might like it.**

**I'm sure that most of you thought that I would reveal what Saint is in this chapter, but I can't just yet because Iz and the gang haven't found out what the Cullen boys' are yet, but they will soon and when they do then the shit is going to hit the fan.**

**Thank-you to all of you who guessed what Saint was but I only got ONE person who figured it out! Well I hope this chapter helped to reveal what Saint is, and ANYONE that guesses what time Saint's flashback is then you'll get a prize...**

**Oh and if you review then I'll give everyone TWO NOT ONE BUT TWO COOKIES! **

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**Thanks,**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Ashley~**


	13. Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

SPOV:

_After the girls' knew who I was so they kept their distance, not wanting to be the subject to one of my 'spells'. It was enough to make me full of anger and sadness._

_After a lovely dinner of roasted peasant, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and a few vegetables. And for dessert imported fruit served on top of a delicious chocolate cake, with hot caramel poured over the top._

_I didn't eat much for food doesn't agree with me that much. Everybody in this city thinks that I have a disease because I don't eat a lot. _

_Well I would eat more, but this is human food we're talking about, it doesn't taste good, nor does it really agree with me._

_Anyway after dinner we headed back to the parlor room, where we played games and had a jolly time, while Lady Bond told us that she was retiring and for us to have a good time._

_Eventually we had to retire for everyone was getting tired, well everyone except for me. I don't really have to sleep; I just pretend that I do so that I don't blow my cover._

_At least I don't have to worry about the Volturi, because I'm not a vampire and there for don't have to follow their stupid laws; I only have to follow my Father's laws. And his aren't as restricting as the vampire ones are._

_Anyway everyone took turns in the powder room. Isabel went first, then Petronella, then Marie and finally it was my turn._

_I stripped down to my black shift, took down my hair and brushed through it really well so that it didn't tangle during the night. I looked in the mirror, I looked different then what society usually saw me dressed as. My black shift contrasted with my pale skin, making it look as though I was glowing. My purple eyes shone like beacons out at sea guiding sailors to land, safely; in the pitch black darkness of the night._

_My long blonde hair flowing like fine corn silk around me made it look as though I was a gift from the Heavens. _

_I wondered night and day why girls' were always envious of me, they were mortal and could die, while I was immortal and couldn't die. No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't. They could, and they would someday. They grow old, I stay the same. I may be beautiful, but the price I pay for that beauty is greater than they could ever imagine._

_When they die, they will go to either Heaven or Hell, while I stay on Earth never aging, never growing. Staying the same, they will change, but I cannot. They think that being pretty is a good thing, well maybe to them it is, but to me it's a curse._

_I took a deep breath and walked out of the powder room and down the hall to Isabel's room. My bare feet didn't make any sound against the hard wood floors. I stopped in front of Isabel's door, took another deep breath, and opened the door._

_The girls' all looked up at me when I walked through. I think they were shocked, for they were seeing the me that the rest of society had never seen, the real me, the one that isn't all dressed up in what society thinks is appropriate and acceptable._

_They saw the plain, not dressed up me. They won't see what's hidden underneath my skin, something very few are able to see, and if they do then they don't stay alive long enough to tell anyone._

_After they closed their mouths, we laid down to sleep. They fell asleep quickly, but I could not even fake a slumber, for I had an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of my stomach; that wouldn't go away, no matter what I did, it stayed._

_Finally I feel into a restless slumber. I awoke to the sound of howling. I stole silently to the balcony and sniffed the air, werewolf and a lot of them, a pack._

_I gasped, the wolves were coming this way; I could just barely make out their dark shapes running through the shadows of sleeping London._

_I ran inside, and woke the girls._

"_Hey! What the rush, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here!" I got from everyone. I didn't reply, I grabbed everyone a pair of slippers, a robe and told them to put them on._

_Then I went around and put everyone's hair up in a tight bun a top each of their heads, and then I did the same to mine._

_I was about to leave the room to wake Lady Bond from her slumber when Isabel grabbed my arm. _

"_Saint what's wrong?" she asked, worry clearly showing in her eyes._

_I sighed and looked at the frightened girls' in the room. "Werewolves, lots of them, are coming this way." I managed to get out._

_Petronella laughed, and said, "You woke us up because of 'werewolves'? This must be a joke, and it's not very funny. Now seriously what's going on?"_

"_Laugh all you want, stay here, die, but those of you who want to live come with me, I'll try to get you to safety."_

_Only Isabel and Marie came over and told me that they would go with me. Petronella continued to laugh at us. "Fine go with the witch, but don't come crawling back to me when you find this all to be a joke." She managed to get out between fits of laughter._

_I rolled my eyes and turned, Isabel and Marie following me as I went to go get Lady Bond. When we finally got her up, and told her what was happening she believed us right away. She grabbed her robe and slippers and followed me to the stables._

_I looked at each of the horses, none of them would do. I looked into the back stall, the one that everyone said to stay away from. They were perfect. Transylvanian stallions, some of the fastest horses in the world._

"_No, those horses are evil. They'll kill you!" Isabel said, grabbing my arm to keep me away from them. I shook her off, opened the gate and went in the stall._

_I touched both horses._

_[__**Saint**__ and __The horses__]_

_**Hello boys', why is everyone afraid of you?**_

_Because they claim that since we are from Transylvania we are evil, and will kill you without thinking about it. _

_**That's terrible, but don't feel too bad. They think that because of my purple eyes, I'm a witch. And I am not.**_

_That's terrible. Now let us guess you want to help get these humans to safety. You know, far away from the werewolves._

_**Yes I do, could you two help me out?**_

_I guess we can do that._

_**Great thank-you!**_

_Your welcome, your Highness anything for you._

_I led them out of their stall, and got them ready for a ride. The girls' didn't want to get on them at first; in fact Lady Bond herself had to get on one for them to finally get on._

_On the first horse it was me steering the horse, and Marie in front of me holding on for dear life. And on the second horse it was Lady Bond steering the horse, and Isabel in front of her holding on for dear life._

_We took off as soon as everyone was safe._

_Petronella POV:_

_That stupid witch, taking my friends from me, and all for a little prank, that was not even funny. I watched from my perch on the balcony as they got on those evil horses from Transylvania. They really must be stupid if they got on horses sent by the Devil._

_I went into the powder room, and took my hair out of the stupid bun that the stupid witch put in my hair. It was pulling my beautiful brown hair out of my delicate scalp._

_I ran a comb through my hair to make it neat. My hair was perfect shiny, long, luxurious, much better than the witch's is. Mine may not go to my ankles, but it's still long, and way prettier._

_I looked at my bright green eyes; they had thick lashes that framed them perfectly. My lips were a natural pink color that looked good with my silky smooth pale skin. The witch's eye glowed a weird purple color that made her sickly pale skin look even worse. And all that black she wears makes her look like someone died, which no one did. If anything died it was definitely her dignity._

_Once I was finished in the powder room, I headed back to Isabel's room to get some more beauty sleep before morning hit._

_I blew out the candle, but the room stayed lit with the full moon shining its pale light over London, and through the balcony windows._

_I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard howling. I looked out the balcony windows to see a bunch of dark shapes that weren't there before, charging up to Bond Manor. I gasped, the witch was right!_

_I grabbed my robe and slippers and ran out of the room just as I heard glass breaking, I looked behind me to see a giant wolf, it was standing on its hind legs, its black fur illuminated by the pale light from the moon behind it._

_The only thing you could see clearly on the wolf was its bright blue eyes, and its huge shining white teeth._

_I gasped, and did the only thing that I could think of, I ran. I knew that I could not out run a werewolf, but I had to try._

_I made it out of the house and into the forest, but my efforts were in vain, for there were more wolves in the forest._

_As I was running along the edge of a cliff, with a river rushing below it and the forest on one side something jumped out of the forest forcing me and whatever it was to be launched over the cliff hurdling down to the rushing water of the river._

_I looked at the thing that threw me over the edge; it was the same werewolf that was in Isabel's room._

_It let out a growl, and I closed my eyes waiting for my death. I felt pain, and screamed as the darkness washed over me…_

_SPOV:_

_We heard a scream sound over by the cliffs, Petronella must have ran, trying in a vain effort to get away from a werewolf, alas it was all for nothing, for now she is dead. I can tell, she wasn't turned, just eaten._

"_Petronella's dead, a werewolf got her." I shouted out to the others. _

"_Wouldn't she turn?" Marie shouted back._

"_No, the werewolf didn't want to turn her, just to eat her." I said._

_Everyone even Lady Bond looked positively sick at this news. I don't blame them. I spurred my horse to move faster, Lady Bond's following, trying to keep up with the vicious pace I had set._

_The howls were getting closer. Soon they would be upon us, and the human's would see the evil side of me. Something I had hoped, in a vain effort, would remain secret. But alas it wasn't meant to be._

_I sniffed the air, they were getting closer. I listened for them; they were about a mile back. I spurred the horse to go faster, thank-god these are no English bred horses or they would be tired out by now. _

_I heard a growling just behind our group, I dared a peek and saw some of the wolves behind us. "They're behind us! There is next to no chance of us surviving this." I shouted out to the others. _

_I could literally see the fear pouring off of them in waves. The wolves were drinking it in, making them even more determined than before. "They can smell your fear! It makes them more determined to catch you than before!" I shouted to the others._

_Only Marie and Isabel had trouble reigning in their fear, so I had to do it for them. Once they were fear free the wolves were still after us, but not quite as ravenous as before._

_We were passing into another town, by the time that the wolves began to attack. They took down Lady Bond's horse flinging both her and Marie from their perches on the saddle._

_I reigned my horse in and rode over to them, I hopped down and made sure they weren't hurt. Thank God they weren't._

_I told them to get on the horse and ride as fast as they could to the closest town to get help. They didn't want to leave me here, by myself with the wolves, but I managed to convince them to go._

_I left my evil half come out. My eyes glowed a dark, sinister red, red horns grew out of the top of my head, a red tail with a point on the end grew out of my buttocks, and my nails and teeth sharpened up._

_I roared, it was a vain attempt to scare the wolves, but, alas, it didn't work. They thought that because they had the power of numbers on their side that they would win, they need to rethink that._

_I looked over to were Isabel, Lady Bond, and Marie were rapidly disappearing on the horizon. Then a feeling of dread passed over me as I watched a wolf attack them, I heard their screams._

_I didn't think, I let out an outraged roar and ran like the wind over to where they were. The wolf was in the process of eating Marie, while Lady Bond's lifeless, exposed body lay by the horse that was also dead, eaten alive. I looked around for Isabel, I saw her crawling away, trying to escape the same fate that befell her mother, Marie, and Petronella._

_I ran over to her. "Marie are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me in fear at first then she recognized me, and hugged me. "Saint, save me, please I don't want to die." She pleaded me. As if she somehow knew that I could help her._

_I nodded and told her that this was going to hurt. She nodded and told me that it was fine. I nodded, kissed her cheek then I used my power of fire to destroy all of the wolves, and the bodies of the wolves' victims so that none of them would turn. Once they were out of the way, I picked Isabel up in my arms, and ran._

_I ran all the way to Volterra, Italy. I asked Marcus to turn her, for he was the most trust worthy and wouldn't kill her. _

_After he bit her, and she began the change my evil side melted away into what I normally look like. I smelled a new scent in the castle. I could tell that it was a man, but he wasn't here to join the Volturi. _

_I followed my nose to the grand library. I opened the heavy oak door, and peered in. by the fireplace sat a handsome blonde man._

_I stepped into the room closing the door behind me. He looked up from the book he was reading, and I gasped he had golden colored eyes._

"_Hello there, I'm…"

* * *

_

**(A/N: ooh cliffy! Can anyone guess who is in the library? I'll give you a prize if you guess right!**

**Thank you to ****Cookie Monster n' Elmo**** for Beta-ing this chapter for me, you rock girl I love you!**

**Remember October is Breast Cancer Awareness month, so show your support and wear pink the life you save could be your own.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorite'd, and alerted this story. **

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~  
**


	14. Meeting Golden Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:**

SPOV:

"_Hello there I am Carlisle Cullen. And you are?" He said with an unmistakable London accent._

"_Saintificus, just Saintificus." I told him using my real name. I'm so sick of having to use a last name and a middle name._

"_I'm sure you are wondering about my golden eyes." He asked._

"_No, I know why they are there. You drink from animal blood instead of human blood." I told him._

_He gaped at me, I do not think that anyone has ever guessed it right before. He did not speak for a long time, just sat there with his mouth hanging open. I raised one of my eyebrows as if to verbally ask 'what is the matter?'_

_He closed his mouth looking ashamed. "Sorry, it is just that nobody has figured that out without me telling them, and even then I usually have to explain it to them." He finally spoke._

"_It is all right, I understand completely. It happens to me all of the time, and before you ask it is because of my strange purple eyes." I told him._

_We sat in that room talking until one of the guard, Amonis (a-mon-is) came and got us. I took him to see Isabel. He was unhappy for in his words, it is a waste of human life. I told him that the children of the moon where after her, they had killed her mother and two friends._

_When Isabel's three days of burning were over she awoke. Like a normal newborn she was not, she didn't immediately thirst for blood. Instead she was introduced to everyone, hugged the life out of me, and changed her name; all before she had to hunt._

_Because she was going to be living with the Volturi she would be drinking human blood, not animal like my dear friend Carlisle wished she would. Yes that is correct; Carlisle and I are good friends now. I know what he is, and he knows what I am. _

_Amonis helped her learn how to hunt, even though the Volturi don't really hunt. They have their meals delivered to their throne room._

_After her first hunt, I helped her change into her new clothes. They fit the time, and were completely in style, well for Royalty at least._

_It was powder blue in color; it had a blue puff ball ending in a gold band twice in a row, and then tightened out past the elbow for sleeves._

_And the top of the sleeves was a gold band that grew bigger just above the breasts. On the gold band were colored circles: red, green, red, green and so on._

_Just under the breasts were two thin gold bands that crisscrossed forming an X that wrapped around to the back, which was a little bit higher than the front was._

_The skirt had an empire waist line from the gold banes; the blue looked like the scales of a beautiful fish. It had a small train at the end._

_For her blonde hair, put it up in a very curly bun that had some curls resting over her ears. She had on a head piece that looked somewhat like a crown, but wasn't. It had a gold colored veil going all the way down her back until it reached just below her knees. __**(A/N: Picture on profile. P.s. it's the one in the back, in blue and instead of the hair being brown like in the picture it is blonde.)**_

_She looked really good. I stayed with her for a century, Carlisle had long since left by the time I decided to leave._

_I told Heidi (Isabel) good-bye and that I would see her in the future. Heidi nodded, and said goodbye to me and she couldn't wait until we meet again. I told her to have fun, and to continue to practice her power._

_Yes, that's right she has a power, she's a shield mental and physical. Her physical one is stronger than her mental one is but they both are strong. _

_I've visited her every year on the date of the terrible event to comfort her, it helps her a lot._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

I was brought out of the past discovering that I was pulling up to Swan Manor. They even went as far as to have a swan on the gate.

I buzzed in that I was here and the gate opened slowly with a creak. It makes since because this is a very old house, it may be renovated but it's been here since about the time that the settlers began to settle in Washington, and maybe even a little before then.

I drove up the long driveway; you couldn't even see the house from the gate, as it was hidden in the forest, like the Cullen's house is, but not quite as deep.

I stopped in front of the garage door, and was about to get off my bike when the garage door opened and Ali come running out to greet me.

I shook my head. If that girl had short spiky hair, a wand, and a pair of wings she could pass for a pixie. She had more than enough energy to pass as one. She was short enough, pretty enough, and her sparkly blue eyes help a lot. For All Hallows Eve I'm going to make her dress up as a fairy, a Gothic fairy that is.

Izzy was more down to earth, she was the calm one of the two. But she was also the one that has a very bad temper if you get her mad. She was also the stubborn one, so changing her mind was not an easy thing to do. While she could also pass as a pixie she didn't have the energy to.

Rose was the loyal one. She was fierce like a lion. In fact her inner animal is a lioness. I can tell that if she was to get turned then she would probably be able to shift into a lioness. She was also the one who liked lots of attention, which was good for her. But not for people like Izzy and I; Ali was in the middle.

I took my helmet off my head and took my hair out of the low braid I had running down my back. I shook it out so that it was somewhat neat.

Ali bounced over, gave me a hug and started talking really fast about what we were going to do this weekend to get ready for spirit week, because it starts on Monday October 18, 2010. I wasn't listening to a word she said.

Izzy and Rose came outside to save me from the hyper pixie. We went into the house to begin this weekend.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long! Real life kept catching up with me! I had homework, tests, cleaning the stupid house, a terrible bitchy mum, etc. **

**Anyway here it is, and to answer a question:**

**Twilightlover4ever: yes those were real werewolfs (children of the moon).**

**And to all of those who guessed right...**

**YES IT IS CARLISLE OBVIOUSLY I THOUGHT THAT MORE PEOPLE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT ONE, BUT SOME PEOPLE SAID JASPER, AND WHERE I SEE WHERE YOU ARE COMING FROM, THE CENTURY IS ALL WRONG. **

**AND THE FLASHBACK TOOK PLACE IN THE 17TH CENTURY, FIRST IN ENGLAND AND THEN IN ITALY.**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers, review please! **

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight ~**

**~Cookie Monster n' Elmo~**


	15. Reality or Dreams?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:**

BPOV:

I was just about ready to kill Mary Alice. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I would want to kill my sister, let alone my twin sister, well it's because she won't shut the fuck up! I can't deal with her sometimes, and this is one of those times. I mean seriously? Can she even shut up for two seconds? I'm really getting a migraine here, and I am NOT someone you want to be around when I have one. Let's just say I'm not a very pleasant person…

At the moment we were sitting at our lunch table waiting for Saint and the Cullen boys' to join us. Usually they would be here by now, but they weren't. I hope nothing bad has happened to Saint that would just kill me. The boys? Oh, well they can die for all I care.

I was about ready to go find them when they came in, they looked like they were in the middle of a very heated argument. I hope Saint is tearing them a new one.

When they got to the table they sat as far away from each other as possible. Ali, Rose and I shared a look; something was up and we wanted to know what it was. As usual Ali was the first one to speak up.

"Hey Saint what's the matter? Are you okay? What did they do this time?"

"Nothing just some personal issues, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about Ali." Saint replied. I didn't believe her, and I don't think that Rose and Ali did either. One glance at them confirmed that.

I know that Saint knows that we don't believe her, but chose to ignore it. No one spoke again for the rest of lunch.

When the bell rang we got up to go to class. Saint, Ali, Edward and I headed off to Trig, while Rose and Emmett headed off to Bio and Jasper headed off to English by himself. I feel bad for him; he has no friends in that class while everyone else has friends in their classes with them.

What, I feel bad for one of the Cullen boys'? I must be losing my mind! _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop thinking about him, he'll hurt you just like __**him**__! _I chanted over and over into my head, it was on an endless cycle. But my thoughts about Jasper kept coming, at an alarming rate, they wouldn't stop!

We made it to class just before the bell rings and take our seats in the back and front of the room; Saint and I in the back, and Ali and Edward in the front.

I feel bad for her having to sit by him, but I could tell that there was a, unspoken of, connection between them. One that if questioned, didn't exist according to Ali, and I have no clue about Edward, I guess I'll just have to see what happens.

The bell rang startling me out of my thoughts. I must have spaced the whole class, hopefully Ali got the notes for today. My mind was focused on Jasper and a small bit on Ali and Edward.

I gathered my stuff and headed off to gym. Once there I quickly got dressed, and waited for the other girls to get dressed. Once they were done we headed out of the locker room into the main part of the gym to wait on the bleachers.

We still stood out in a sea of white, because of our black uniforms. The coaches tried to make us change but we refused too. They eventually just gave up trying to get us to wear white.

Coach Jameson walked over to the girls' side of the gym while Coach Clapp took all the boys' outside to run the track because, surprisingly, it wasn't raining.

"Okay girls listen up!" Coach Jameson shouted waiting for everyone to shut-up and pay attention to her. It took some time to get everyone to settle down.

When they did Coach Jameson began to speak.

"Alright ladies today we are holding cheerleading tryouts. All of you will be coming down here one at a time and performing the routine that we have been working on for weeks now." She said. As soon as she stopped talking all of the girls started talking in an excited tone. I just rolled my eyes at everything.

"Okay first up, we have Avery Allan."Avery was one of the popular people. She would probably make it, well that is if she was good. I didn't look at any of them or pay attention.

This routine went on until it was Rose's turn. I paid attention to her; she was perfect she hit EVERYTHING right. **(A/N: the routine that they are doing is on my profile and I'm not sure how to describe it so, unfortunately, you'll just have to watch the video to see what it looks like.)**

Every time one of my group went up I paid attention, and finally it was my turn. Ali had just finished and, of course, she was perfect. So far all of my friends were really good, I'm not sure about the others because, like I said before, I wasn't paying attention to them.

As I walked down the bleachers I heard the comments, the laughs, everything the other girls were saying/laughing about me.

"Do you think that she'll be good like her sister?"

"No way! She's not as hyper there is no way she could possibly be a cheerleader."

"This should be funny to watch…"

Those were just some of the things that I heard of course there was more but it was way too hard to list all of the things that were said.

The music started and I didn't think I just let myself go, something I haven't done since I was thirteen and still in gymnastics.

When I finished everyone had their mouths open hitting the floor, and then the clapping started. At first it was just a soft sound in the background but then it grew until it was a deafening roar. I blushed, something I hadn't done in so long I don't even remember how long it's been, and began to climb up the bleachers to my seat at the top.

"Okay, I will have the results of who made it tomorrow," Coach Jameson said, "until then you girls can have some fun." When she stopped talking she walked over to her office to go over the results, I think. Well either that or get off, but she has Coach Clapp for that.

My group of friends: Rose, Ali, Saint, Angela, and Leah; and I went over to the corner of the mats, closest to the locker rooms to hang out.

We sat down and started to talk about the scare-over this weekend at Ali, Rose and my house. We were getting ready for spirit week. Frankly I could care less about spirit week, but with a sister like Ali, who would do anything for an excuse to play Izzy Barbie Time, and a best friend/sister like Rose, who would do anything for a good excuse to go shopping, what could a girl do?

Angela and Leah were a little wary, they didn't know what Rose and Ali were going to do, and frankly I don't blame them.

Angela and Leah were, like Ali and I, identical twins. They are originally from Zheleznye Vrata (Derbent), Russia. It's a small town, much like Forks. The name, Zheleznye Vrata means Iron Gate. **(A/N: Please don't ask me how you pronounce that because I honestly don't know I'm not Russian nor have I ever been to Russia and if that's wrong then just tell me 'cause I don't speak Russian.)**

Ang (Angela) and Lee-lee (Leah) moved here when they were seven and have been here ever since. They still have their accents, it's faint sometimes and strong others, but it's still there. When we moved here they were the outcasts, I remember the day that we met them, it was our third week of school; they were just coming back after getting suspended for lighting one of the girls restrooms on fire.

_[FLASHBACK]_

Rose, Ali, and I were sitting in English 'listening to Mr. Masen talk', not really we were texting each other, when the door of the class room opened with a bang.

A tall, compared to Ali and I, girl about 5'8" walked into the room. She had straight brown hair that just barely hit the top of her shoulders, lightly tanned skin, and greenish brown eyes from what I could tell.

She was wearing dark blue almost gray skinny jeans, black and white converse, red bracelets with metal spikes covering both on each wrist, a white shirt that said, 'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE', a red and black striped jacket with a paw print over the left breast, a necklace that had a cross with a skull hanging on one side, and a black, white, and red backpack with a skull on the front of it.

She was obviously a punk. She walked up to the teacher and gave him a pink slip of paper, and then she went to her seat which was right in front of mine. Now I could see that she didn't really have any makeup on, just some red lipstick, black eyeliner, and red mascara. (A/N: Outfit on Profile!)

(A/N: **Izzy**, _Ali_, and Rose)

_Is she new?_

No she can't be everybody's ignoring her.

**Yeah when we were new here, EVERYBODY stared us, they didn't even look her except for when she opened the door, because they were curious as to who was coming in this late to class. I mean the class period is almost over now.**

Yeah I see what you mean Iz.

_Yeah that makes sense. I defiantly see your point there Iz._

**Lol**

:-P

**:-P:-P**

_*Shaken head Ali*_

**HEY!**

_Shit! Teacher put your phones away!_

"Miss Isabella Swan, Miss Mary Swan, and Miss Rosalie Hale is there something interesting under the table? Or is my class so boring your nodding off? Because if it is then I need to know because I cannot have my students dosing off in my class, is that clear?" Mr. Masen said; he looked angry. We mumbled sorry hoping that he would leave and go back to teaching the class, but no such luck.

"Sorry? That is all you have to say? A measly little sorry? Well if that is all you have to say then you girls' can leave my class room and go stand in the hall." Mr. Masen said pointing out the door.

Just as I was about to opened my mouth and tell him that there was no reason to kick us out, we hadn't done anything that he knew of but of course I wasn't going to say that; the punk girl spoke up.

"Mr. Masen they didn't do anything wrong, what reason do you have for kicking them out? You know the rules, as long as they don't do anything you can't kick them out of the classroom, they have a right to learn too you know." She said in a somewhat faint accent. I knew enough about the world to know that it was Russian.

"Yes Miss Webber I know that, but they did do something wrong. They were texting…"

"How do you know they were texting?" The Punk Girl interrupted.

"Nothing under the tables in this school is that interesting…" Again she didn't let him finish what he was saying before she interrupted him.

"Did you see any of them with a phone?"

"Well…I…"

"Exactly, they may or may not have been texting, but you didn't see any of them with a phone so there is no proof that they were. And thus you can't 'punish' them, by kicking them out. In fact the most you can do is have them serve a detention for not paying attention, which would be stupid because I'm sure the principle wouldn't allow that." She argued. Her voice had an edge to it, an edge that basically said, 'case closed, now shut up, leave them alone, and go back to talking about whatever.'

Mr. Masen glared at her, then, unhappily, went, stomped like a four year old, back to the front of the room to finished giving the lecture.

He didn't even get finished before the bell rang signaling the end of class. I gathered up my stuff as fast as I could, wanting to get out of that stupid class room sooner rather than later.

I left the classroom to wait for Ali and Rose to come out, they were one of the last few out when usually they were some of the first; I knew that they were just doing that one purpose, I mean it's obvious when they were trying, and failing, to hold in their laughter when they saw the look on my face.

I rolled my eyes at their stupid-ness, and stormed away to History. Rose must have said bye to Ali because she was running, as much as she could in 4" heels, to catch up with me.

We walked in silence to class, because she knew that it would just be a waste of breath to even try to talk to me when I'm angry.

History passed in silence, I wasn't really angry at her, either of them for that matter, I just loved messing with her.

I headed off to French with Saint. I filled her in and told her that I wasn't really mad at them, just that it's a lot of fun to mess with them.

"Aren't you worried that they are going to be really mad at you when they find out that you were just playing around? And that you're not really mad at them?" Saint asked once I was done filling her in.

"Probably, I wouldn't be shocked if they were." I replied.

Saint was going to say something else when the bell rang signaling the end of class, shit we were talking the whole class period? Well not that it really matters whether or not I pay attention I already know all of this stuff and then some.

Saint and I went our separate ways, her to History and me to Biology with Ali. That was the only bad thing; at least we don't sit next to each other.

I may be able to fool Rose, but I can't fool Ali it's impossible. Believe me I've tried, it never works; just like she can't fool me at all. I think it's because we're twins and know each other so well.

I arrived just as the final bell rang, the warning bell had sounded minutes before while I was lingering in the hall because I didn't want to have any time to talk to Ali and her see through the fact that I wasn't really mad at her and Rose. That wouldn't be a good thing this early in the day; no I'll wait until lunch to tell her.

I walked over to my seat; I took one look at my lab partner, Jessica, and was horrified at what she was wearing. Though it wasn't as bad as it could be, at least most of her skin was covered. In fact I'm surprised she usually doesn't wear that much clothing.

She was wearing a white baby doll tank top with a picture of Hello Kitty over her right breast, you could see her hot pink bra under her shirt, hot pink mini skirt, hot pink tights with jewels on the bottom sides of each leg, hot pink open toe pumps, a silver necklace with a J on it, silver hoop earrings, a silver cuff bracelet on her left wrist, a Hello Kitty ring, her nails were hot pink with a white heart and a silver jewel heart on them.

Her brown hair was down and curly, she had on a lot of black eyeliner, pink eye shadow that grew lighter as it went towards her eyebrow, a lot of dark pink blush, and dark pink lipstick.

She had a Hello Kitty jacket resting on top of her Hello Kitty book bag which was leaning on her chair. And right beside that she had a hot pink; you guessed it, Hello Kitty purse. Wow she must love that stupid cat a lot, or she is just following the new fad; which basically said that Hello Kitty was suddenly cool again even though it's for little girls. **(A/N: Pictures of both the outfit and the makeup are on my profile.)**

Dear Fashion,

WHEN WILL I EVER UNDERSTAND YOU?

Now hers was bad, but not as bad as Lauren's was. Lauren had on a pair of jean short shorts, a light blue frilly top that looked like a sleeveless bra, blue high heels, black fishnet tights, and a Hello Kitty bracelet, a pair of dangle earrings, a ring that looks like a crown, and a necklace that had an L for Lauren on it. She had a French manicure on her nails, and it was actually good looking.

Jessica's mom must have done their hair and nails, but like her daughter Ms. Stanley sucked at makeup. You could tell when you first meet her, in fact when I first saw her I almost threw up. Her makeup was so thick you could literally see how thick she put it on. Another thing Jessica inherited from her mom was the fact that she was a slut. Which if you really think about must suck to get from a parent, especially the only parent you have.

See Mr. Stanley left them for meth when Jessica was only ten years old, and ever since then Ms. Stanley has been whoring herself out to the entire male population of Forks to get money. Along with whatever she made at her salon got them both enough to survive. All of Jessica's clothes come from Lauren, who gets them from her mother who, like Jessica's dad, left Lauren and her dad when she was only ten to be a fashion designer, the only difference between the two is the fact that Mr. Stanley left because of a drug problem and Ms. Mallory left for a career.

But word around the town is that Ms. Stanley and Mr. Mallory have a thing for each other. I don't know all the details, because unlike a lot of people in this town I don't really care about gossip. And I only heard this because I was skipping French one day and heard Mike Newton talking to Tyler Crowley talking about it in the hallway before the bell rang.

Anyway…Lauren's blonde hair was down and straight; she even got her haircut so that she had bangs. In her hair she had a Hello Kitty bow. Her makeup was terrible; she had on a lot black eyeliner, four different colors of eye shadow: pink, purple, blue, and green; a lot of dark brown, I think, blush, and a bunch of purple lipstick.

Just like Jessica she had a Hello Kitty jacket resting on top of her Hello Kitty book bag which was leaning on her chair. And right beside that she had a blue; you guessed it, Hello Kitty purse. I'm guessing they think that Hello Kitty is cool, when it's not; but to each her own, I guess.

Biology passed quickly, Ali didn't try to talk to me and for that I was grateful. And kind of happy that she hadn't seen through my façade, and I felt kind of nervous because she usually sees through anything I do if it's not real.

I went into the cafeteria and immediately went to our table in the back of the room. I reached into my bag and pulled out the lunch I made at home, since I figured at least I know what's in it. I mean seriously the school lunch tastes like shit, and who knows what they put in there.

Soon Rose, Ali, Saint and two other girls joined us. It was obvious they were twins like Ali and I, the one from History was there along with one I hadn't seen yet. She had the same hairdo and color as her sister and the same eyes. The only difference was what they were wearing.

The one I hadn't seen yet, Leah as I learned her name was, was wearing a black t-shirt with some cat holding a knife with one hand in the air with swirls of color all around it, a pair of gray skinny jeans with designs all over the top of them and down the sides, light pink plaid converse, the same cuffs as her sister, Angela as I found out her name is, except her cuffs are light pink instead of red, the same jacket as Angela but, like the cuffs, the color was different it was purple instead of red.

She had the same necklace, and makeup except her lipstick and mascara is pink. And instead of a backpack she had a gray tote bag.

We spent the rest of lunch getting to know each of them and in turn they got to know us. Well not everything we haven't known them long enough to tell them why we moved here or what happened to us.

We said our goodbyes and didn't each other again until gym and art. Ever since then we all have been practically inseparable.

[END FLASHBACK]

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Ali whispering that the wicked witch of the west and her minions were coming towards us. "Great!" I told her sarcastically. She laughed, in fact everyone in our group started laughing.

We stopped way before the sluts got over here, which by the way that they are walking doesn't surprise me. It's probably because the boys just walked in so they are swaying their hips in what they must think to be a seductive manner, when in reality they look retarded.

Eventually they made it over here, I was trying hard not to laugh at their attempt, or should I say horrible attempt, at seducing the boys. Most of them looked kind of repulsed, I'm sure most of them were regretting even sleeping with them, but they are boys, and the sluts were really easy. So they figured what the heck?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Lauren's nasally sounding voice, "Your little routines were pitiful girls, if you even make the team it'll be because the coach was feeling sorry for you." All three of them laughed.

"No that would probably be you three sluts!" Rose said in an eerie calm voice, one that let you know that she was mad. But those three idiots didn't know that, they just thought that Rose didn't care what they said about her, which works to our advantage.

"Oh honey please, you just like wish you could like be us. And besides like you know in like cheerleading you have to like be able to do like tricks too, like it's not all dance." Jessica said.

"Oh yeah can you idiots do a round-off back handspring?" Leah asked them.

"Of course we can, just watch us!" Jessica screeched; she must be getting mad now. Oh well, good for her. We all sat back and watched them do their pitiful excuses for a round-off back handspring.

When they finished everyone was trying hard not to laugh and some people were trying to hide it behind their hands, it wasn't working very well. My group didn't even try to hold our laughter in, there was no point, and besides the look on their faces was extremely comical.

"That sucked!" was heard around the whole room.

"Oh yeah! Well like you Goths/punks could do any better!" Lauren yelled across the mat at us.

"How much do you want to bet?" Angela asked. They didn't say anything.

We discussed what we were going to do.

Angela and Leah: a round-off back handspring

Saint and Rose: a round-off double back handspring

Ali and I: a double Arabian

Angela went first, then Leah, then Saint, then Rose, and soon it was time for me and Ali. "Iz?" Ali whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I'm not going to do the double Arabian; I'm just going to do a full, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, but why?"

"I'm scared to do the Arabian, and this is your moment to shine, not mine." She whispered back, I nodded confused but I trusted Ali and knew that if it was important she would tell me.

After she was done it was my turn. Now a double Arabian requires a LOT of power to do so it's going to be tricky and add to that the fact that I haven't done one in a while, and yeah I'm nervous now so I'm going to stop before I chicken out.

I take a couple of deep breaths while clearing my mind. I begin I do the round-off, both back handsprings, then I push up off the ground curling my body more into a ball and turn around and do two front tucks which my legs kind of spread apart. I finish the second one and…

* * *

**(A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I KEPT GETTING WRITERS BLOCK, WHICH SUCKS BECAUSE THEN IT TAKES LONGER TO GET OUT THEN I WOULD LIKE IT TO AND THEN YOU MY WONDERFUL READERS GET UPSET BECAUSE IT'S TAKING SO LONG, AND YOU PROBABLY DON'T CARE ABOUT MY EXCUSES AND I DON'T BLAME YOU.**

**ANYWAY A BIG THANK-YOU TO MY BETA COOKIE MONSTER N' ELMO FOR BETAING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME. YOU ROCK GIRL! :-D (Cookie Monster n' Elmo- Thanks ;D )**

**AND AS SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THIS IS SET BACK A WHILE FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS AND I MEANT TO DO THAT SO DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN IT, IF NOT YOU CAN MESSAGE ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN IT ALL THEN.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE, IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!**

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster n' Elmo~**


	16. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:**

BPOV:

_I take a couple of deep breaths while clearing my mind. I begin, I do the round-off, both back handsprings, then I push up off the ground curling my body more into a ball and turn around and do two front tucks which my legs kind of spread apart. I finish the second one and…_

"Izzy…Izzy…Isabella Marie Swan get your fucking ass up and out of bed now! We have guests coming over!" I faintly heard in the background. It is probably Alice, being her usual perky self. I think I liked her a bit better when she was depressed about the rape, because she didn't wake me up so early… No, I may not like it when she wakes me up, but I sure as hell hated it when she was depressed.

Nothing's really worse than a sad Alice. I, reluctantly, got out of my warm, soft, and comfortable bed to get ready for our 'guests'. Really it was just Angela, Leah, and Saint coming over for our scare-over.

I went into my bathroom to do the essentials: toilet, shower, brush teeth, hair, makeup, plot ways to kill random people, get weapons to kill said people such as razors, hairbrushes, toothbrush, etc…you know the basics.

I striped out of my pajamas and got into the shower. After shampooing and conditioning my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, and scrubbing my skin with a blue puff ball thingy (Alice got me it, so I don't know what's it's called nor do I care) covered in my freesia scented body wash; I dried off and wrapped myself in my robe to do my hair and makeup.

My hair was very simple; I combed it, blow-dried it, and put it in French pigtails. My makeup was the usual, black everything. When I was done with that I went to go pick out some clothes to wear.

I grabbed a pair of blue tights, black shorts, a blue tank top, a black shirt with a silver skull on it as a over shirt, blue and black fingerless gloves, and high top converse that went up to my knees. **(Outfit on Profile)**

I looked in the mirror; good you couldn't tell that I was slowly becoming skinnier and skinnier from not being able to really eat anything.

I wonder how no one has noticed me not eating yet, I guess it's just a bit of luck. Luck that I wish I had before, so that Ali didn't have to go through this.

But she is better than because she has been taking therapy and it's been helping her. I tried, okay they forced me to go, but it didn't help. Really it just made everything worse.

How could they not see that I'm not well? That I'm not really happy like I pretend to be? Am I really that good of an actress that my own family, Rose is like a sister to me, can't see that I'm depressed?

So many questions I have unanswered, and I'm not sure that they are ever going to be answered. For if they were then everybody would know just how deep my pain truly runs. For most they just thought that I was happy, well as happy as a Goth can be in their eyes.

Even Rose and Ali, who are the closest people to me, can't see just how far my depression reaches. Just how much I wish that I was dead. Because if I was dead then I wouldn't be feeling all of this pain.

The pain of the rape, god it hurts to think that word, feels like the brush of a feather across soft skin compared to the pain I feel now.

The pain of knowing that Ali got hurt, just because of me. She would have been hurt even if it was just me, but she wouldn't have been hurt as much as she is now.

Even though the sparkle is coming back into her eyes, she still is in pain. Pain that I, indirectly, caused her. If I hadn't date that mutt she wouldn't be this sad version of the once happy pixie that she was.

I miss my fun loving sister. The one who would make me get up early on the weekends just to go shopping, and practically buy the whole mall. The one who would, on special occasions or if she was bored, give me makeovers. Sometimes tying me to the chair so that I couldn't run away.

I miss the old Ali, the one who was hyper, annoying, sweet, caring, loving and a bunch of other stuff all at the same time.

I was slowly gaining her back, but like I said before she isn't the same Ali she once was. And she never will be, no matter how much I wish that she was. No matter how much anyone wishes she was. But that doesn't mean that the new Ali will be worse, for all I know she could be a better Ali.

I just hope that this doesn't affect her as much as it has affected me. and I doubt that it will, because she wasn't the main victim here, I was. It was just my bad luck that made her be a part of this; if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have even been involved in this.

And Renée and Phil might still be alive. In fact that night might not have ever happened if we went to the movies like we were supposed to that night. Rose and her parents were going to be there with us, but then Lillian, Rose's mom, got sick and they had to cancel.

And yes, I know that it's not my fault that Lillian got sick, but we still could have gone to the movies and just had Rose come with us.

I guess that we'll never know what could have happened on that awful night, all we can do is look for the future and live in the present.

The doorbell rang bringing me out of my thoughts, for the moment but nothing could keep them away forever. No matter how much I wanted them to.

I sighed and walked out of my room, closed the door behind me, and walked over to the elevator to go down stairs. Let's get this party started!

JPOV

As the weeks pass by I notice a change in the Swan twins from when they first moved here. Alice, well that girl is freein' herself from the depression that used to haunt her. Its still 'round her, but slowly an' surely it's goin' away.

But Izzy has been gettin' worse, an' I have a feelin' that she's lyin' to her family. An' that everyday her tops get even baggier, an' at lunch she hides her food in a napkin that rests in her lap.

I just wish that she would tell someone, so that she can get better. It's killin' me to just stand by an' watch her slowly die.

Her eyes are growin' duller; they have lost the little sparkle that was in them when she came here, the same sparkle that has returned to Alice's eyes.

I felt his emotions before I heard him, "Emmett if you dump that water on me your gonna regret it." I said calmly without turnin' 'round to look at him.

"How did you know I was going to dump water on you?"

"Emmett, I could feel your mischievous feelin's a mile away, an' I heard the water sloshin' 'round in the bucket."

I told him. He didn't reply an' suddenly I was soaked an' he was runnin' for the hills. I growled an' ran after him; he took a left I continued on straight. Then a mile or so up ahead I turned left.

He thought I lost the trail; I jumped into a tree an' followed behind him, silently. Soon he stopped, not from bein' tired or anythang like that, no this was due to the fact that he thought I lost the trail.

Soon he walked under the tree I was hidin' in, an' I pounced on him, causin' a string of curses to leave his mouth. As soon as he realized that it was me, he started to really try an' get away from me, but I used to train newborns, an' Emmett? Well Emmett thought like a newborn so all I have to do is hold him down an' beat the crap outta him like I used to do with the newborns.

"Mess with the bull Emmett, you'll get the horns." Edward said, I hadn't even realized that he was there. I got up off of Emmett an' hightailed it to over where Edward was standin' 'fore Emmett could even get up.

When he did he was pissed, embarrassed, an' unhappy. Edward and I were laughin' our asses off, at the look on Emmett's face; it was a mix of all three emotions. It was very comical, well to everyone but Emmett that is, Emmett didn't find it all that funny instead it made him even angrier.

He was goin' to attack us, when Esme decided that now was a good time to stop the fight that was a brewin'. She also managed to scare the crap outta him, when she spook up outta nowhere. Well Edward and I knew that she was there, but Emmett didn't so, to us it was even funnier.

While Esme was yellin' at Emmett for dumpin' the water on me, Edward and I slipped away from there. we ran a little ways before we heard girls' shriekin', it sounded like the Swans and Saint. But what was she doing there? I thought that she would be with her Father in some meeting.

I mean it is almost Halloween, the time when her Father's at his full strength an' comes out into the human world an' scares the mess outta everyone.

I creep closer to the house, Edward following me. we were very silent, but Saint still heard us. But the Swans didn't hear us, which was good. "Girls' I'm going to step outside for some air real quick, okay?" Saint told the Swans.

"Yeah Saint it's fine, are you okay?" Alice said.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm just a little hot that's all." Saint told her. Alice nodded, an' went back to sprayin' the other two with a water gun.

Saint opened the slidin' glass door, stepped out into the cool Forks air, an' made sure to close it behind her.

"Jasper, Edward what the hell are you two doing here? What if you get caught by any of the humans here? That won't look good for you, especially since you don't have a car with you, and Charlie is the Chief of Police! He'll probably see it as trespassing and stalking! Do you think that will help you guys out? Huh? Do you think that you'll be able to get Bella and Alice to date you two if you get caught? And what about Emmett? Are you going to ruin his chances with Rose?" Saint said as soon as she walked over to us.

"We were just running away from Emmett when we heard giggling. We are curious and just wanted to see who was giggling….." Edward, kiss up, told her. He glared at me for the kiss up part, while Saint giggled. She must have been/be listenin' to our thoughts. She nodded her head in my direction, tellin' me that she is.

"Look, boys I don't really care that you are here, in fact it's a good thing for you. Seeing as two of them are your singers." Saint told us, what singers?

We must have looked confused because Saint began to explain what she meant. "Izzy is Jasper's singer, and Ali is Edward's. Or La Tua Cantante as Aro says. You see they are called Singers because their blood quite literally sings to you. It appeals to you more than any other blood in the world. It makes you want to drain them.

Their blood calls for you to satisfy your needs, and I mean ALL of your needs. Remember back in Tennessee? When Esme came across that woman? How we had to have both of you hold her back from killing her? Well that's because that women was Esme's Singer her blood called to Esme like no other had. And if Esme didn't have you two hold her back then she would have regretted taking that women's life.

You protected her, and now I'm going to protect you two. And by protect Izzy and Ali like you two, indirectly, protected that woman."

"You mean that you're going to keep us away from them? Just so that we don't have to hurt them?" Edward asked, hurt an' kind of mad.

"No, I mean that I'm going to help you two out with getting them, but not drinking their blood. Trust me that is not a good idea. But along with being your Singers, they are also your mates."

I opened my mouth to ask her, what? When the slidin' door opened, "Saint, Saint are you okay?" Rose called out the door. "I'm fine, I was just thinking! But don't worry I'll be inside in a minute!" Saint shouted back.

Rose didn't reply, "Look guys I have to go," Saint told us, I opened my mouth to protest when she cut me off, "look I know you guys have questions, but they'll have to wait. I'll explain everything later okay? And besides this involves Emmett too." She told us before turnin' an' headin' back into the house. Just before got to the door where the humans would see her I asked her, "Hey Saint? What the hell are you wearin?" she just laughed and continued into the house.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long! I won't go making an excuses, but I'll tell you this: Life sucks!**

**I know this is late and all but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (Well the Happy New Year part isn't late but the Merry Christmas part is, oh you know what I mean!)**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! If you really liked it you would review! Yes review! Review it's right there the button is right there! You can see it! You've got it, you've got it! Yes! Now you get it! REVIEW! Lol :P**

**Thank you to Cookie Monster N' Elmo for betaing this chapter for me! You're awesome!**

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight Isabella Silverstein~  
~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~  
**


	17. Father's Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

SPOV

I headed back into the house where the girls' were waiting for me. "Hey Saint what took you so long?" Ali asked as soon as one of my feet stepped into the building.

"I was just thinking, Ali."

"About what?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, what did I miss?"

I already knew the answer, because I could hear what they were doing while I was outside talking to Jasper and Edward. But it looks normal if I ask them.

"Just spraying each other with the water guns, well except for Izzy because she won't get up and have fun. She just wants to read that stupid book." Ali said glaring at Izzy while she was talking.

I rolled my eyes, while Izzy didn't even look up from her book; she just moved one of her hands from its place holding the book and flipped Ali the bird.

Typical sibling stuff, something I wish that I could have had while I was growing up. Hell, if I could have it now it would make me happy.

I shook off my thoughts before the others could tell that something was wrong. I walked over to my bag and looked at my cell phone. I had a text from Father…shit! What did I forget this time?

**Saintificus,**

**Did you forget that we had a meeting at 5 Earth time, again? I thought that I told you that you could not forget this time! **

**And yes I am angry! You always do this! You always forget that we have a meeting because something up there is more important. **

**Anyway of you are not here by the time that 10 Earth time rolls around then you are going to be in even more trouble then you already are! You better be here soon, I'm waiting Saintificus.**

**~Father**

Shit! The meeting! I completely spaced! I looked at the time, 9:40. Fuck! I barely have any time to get there before I get in more trouble, I'm already going to get a punishment and I don't need that punishment to be even bigger than what it already is.

"Hey Rose, Ali, and Izzy I have to go, my Father is home and he needs me. I'm sorry that we have to cut this weekend short!" I told the girls'.

"Okay, we'll call you tomorrow." Rose replied.

"Okay, bye girls!"

I shouted as I was running out the door. I made sure that I shoved everything into my bag, threw it onto my back, hopped on my motorcycle and speed off to my house.

As soon as I got there I checked the time, 9:55. Not much time left, I torn off my bathing suit and changed into a black gown with gold details, a pair of black high heeled boots with gold and silver details, and a black bead choker with matching earrings.

I pulled all of my hair, which was a challenge in itself, up into a Gbraided Bun Updo. On top of that I put my gold Romanov Palace Crown. I made sure that it was straight, and then I did my makeup.

I lightly applied some NARS Shimmer eye shadow, some black eyeliner, some silver glitter mascara, and some nude lip gloss.

I looked in the mirror; it looked good so Father will be happy. I looked at the time, 9:59. Great and now I have barely even one minute. I sighed and then I began to concentrate on opening up a portal.

As soon as it opened I rushed through it, and into my Father's world. The very world which would made your blood run cold, your heart speed up, your palms to sweat, your forehead to shine, your eyes to widen in fear, there are so many more; so many in fact that I can't list every single one. And of course the majority of these only affected you if you were human.

But even if you weren't my Father's world would scare you. Not many want to be my friend when they learn who my Father is, not that I blame them or anything. I mean if our places were reversed then I would be chilled to the bone.

But our places aren't reversed, so I'm the one who finds it funny that you are scared of the world my Father lives in, the very world where I grew up in. the world that I had come to love just as much as my Father did, which was hard because he really loved it.

As I walked past everyone they cowered back, and kneeled so that they wouldn't get into any trouble with me or my Father, who didn't like it when someone didn't show me the respect that he felt that I deserved. I usually just rolled my eyes at it, ignoring it but my Father didn't. No, he liked their pain; he got a sick pleasure from the pain of others. But it makes sense if you know who he is.

I got to my Father's Castle, well technically it's mine two but I don't really live there that often so I just say that it's my Father's, in a short amount of time.

I flung open the doors, causing them to bang loudly against the walls and bounce back slamming them closed.

Every head in the Great Hall turned towards the noise, when they saw me they all bowed down saying stuff like:

"_Welcome back Your Highness"_

"_Did you have a good trip Princess Saintificus?"_

"_I trust that your journey was pleasant Princess"_

And there was a whole lot more; I just ignored it as usual. Every time that I come back here they say the exact same things; it gets annoying so I just tune them out.

I reached my Father's office in record time, and knocked on the doors. I would have thrown them open like I did the main doors, but last time I did that I got in so much trouble!

"Come in Saintificus." I heard my Father's deep baritone voice call from inside the office.

"Saintificus you remember Aroghetto (Air-a-ge-toe), Marcos (Mar-co-ss), Caio (k-ow), Argentina (pronounce like the country), Janine (yeah-knee-a), Alcide (a-che-day), Felicio (Feel-lee-cho), and Demetrio (De-me-eh-tray-o)

Yes I remembered them, Aroghetto was the leader; Argentina was his blood sister, his twin, no less. Marcos was his brother by venom, as was Caio. Janine was Aroghetto's favorite, next to her twin brother Alcide, then Demetrio, and finally Felicio.

Most didn't not know their real names so they just called them: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Guardian Mary** (A/N: The name Guardian Mary, just like Saintificus, belongs to me. So if you want to use then you have to ask me!)**, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri.

But those who did know, called them by their real names in private away from prying ears. They were the royal family of the vampire world.

Just like my Father and I are the royal family of our world. We get along very well, but I suppose that is because my Father created the vampires, so of course they would get along with him very well.

Me, well half the time they just got along with me because of who my Father was. So I never know if the vampires that I befriend are true friends or not. Well except for the Cullen Family, I get along with every single one of them, and I know that they all really are my true friends until some of the other bastards in this world.

Jane was like the sister I never had, Alec was like the little brother I never had, and both Felix and Demetri were like the big brothers I never had, even though I am older than them by far. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were like the uncles I wish I had, and their wives were like the aunts I never had. Guardian Mary was kind of like that annoying little sister, even though she is far older than me.

One funny thing that she did was follow Demetri around like a lost puppy.

If you wanted to find one all you had to do is find the other and you would find them. Like let's say that Demetri went on a mission for Aro, well then you have to assume that Guardian Mary is going too.

But Aro didn't really mind, it pleased him to see her happy again. And the missions were always faster when she went because of her powers, which no one, not even her, knew how many she had. Or what her main power is.

I have a pretty good guess, and I think that she is kind of like a sponge. She can absorb stuff, but instead of it being dirt and grime its powers.

She just doesn't realize that this her power and I don't think that anyone else has figured it out yet. Not even those who have the power to know what others powers are.

If you asked someone from the vampire world who didn't really know Aro what they thought of him, they would tell you that he is power hungry. Which is not as true as most think that it is. While he likes power as it strengthens his coven, it helps him have a sense of control, something that he didn't have as a human.

But that is a story for another time. The story right now is the fact that Aro wants to be a part of my Father's and my experiment.

Father agreed. So now Forks High will be getting a couple of new students, Janine, Alcide, Demetrio, and, of course, Argentina. The people at the high school, are about to be surrounded by vampires. Some that drink animal blood and some that drink human blood.

Well school is going to be interesting, that much is for sure.

EMPOV (is this the first time?)

Didn't Jazzman and Edweirdo say that Saint was coming over? Well it's almost 2 in the morning now, and she doesn't have to sleep.

Did they lie to me, again?

Are they pulling a prank on me?

They probably are, but they are so out of their league, even if they do team up together against me, they won't be able to beat me.

After all I am the Prank King!

I know! I'll prank them back, but it has to be even better than this pathetic excuse for a prank.

Now what to do? What to do?

I got it! Eddie-boy'll never see this coming! I just got to make sure that: 1. Edalina won't read the prank in my mind, and 2. Jasper won't feel my emotions so that he won't know that something is up.

It's brilliant! And WAY better than this poor excuse of a prank. They won't know what hit them after I'm done!

* * *

**(A/N: This didn't really take that long at all! I just kept writing and writing! It all came together and created this.**

**This was mainly just to let you know what was going on in Saint head and her life. And the end part was just Emmett being his usual stupid self, no offense to any Emmett fans, it's just a fact that Emmett is a bit slow...**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who is reviewing, I know that sometimes I'm slow at updates. But you guys that stay true and continue to review, I love y'all! **

**Thanks to my beta Cookie Monster N' Elmo, without her these chapters would kind of suck.**

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight~  
~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~**


	18. Argentina

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**

JPOV:

The Volturi were headed to Forks, why I don't know, but now if there was ever a chance at gettin' together with Izzy it was crushed as soon as Saint told us that members of the Volturi were comin'.

She won't tell us why, just that it had somethan' to do with her Father, an' the reason why she was here in the first place. The very thang that she won't tell us, she'll tell us just 'bout every other damn thang in the world but the reason she's on Earth.

The only thang that we are certain of is she's doin' research for her Father. But that's it, she won't tell us what the research is, an' what it's for.

I just wish that she would tell us, then we could help her out. But she told us that she was protectin' us from her Father by not gettin' us involved.

I got up from my perch on the roof, where I have been thinkin' for well I don't really know how long. An' jumped off, as soon as my feet hit the ground I was off runnin' like a bat outta hell. Before my conscious mind caught up with my body I was already in the woods 'hind Izzy's house.

I knew what I had to do now, even though the Volturi were comin' it was Guardian an' the main guard; an' Guardian kept stuff from Aro all the time. seein' as he can't read her mind to tell if she is, an' she blocks the others thought's whenever they think 'bout it.

Yes I know what I'm gonna do now, I'm gonna go after Izzy. An' I'm gonna make her mine.

Argentina (Guardian) POV

Aroghetto (Air-a-ge-toe) wanted to help Michael out with his experiment; it makes sense to want to stay on Michael's good side. But I still find it stupid to send your best guards out to Forks, Washington just because you want to help somebody with a stupid experiment.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Demetri until he was sitting right next to me. "Il mio amore (My love) are you okay?"

I turned and faced him; I stared into his black eyes. I brushed his long brown hair back so that I could see them better. "Just thinking about the stupid experiment that my brother made us help with." I told him.

"Come you need to hunt." I told him.

"You do too." He replied, raising his eyebrow as if to say, _"Were you going to hunt this time?"_

"I know that, I was going with you." Sometimes he isn't the sharpest pitch fork in the barn. But he is not as bad as Felix. Felix was an idiot, you would think that after a couple hundred years or so he would get smarter, nope, no such luck. He just got dumber.

I turned around and walked over to our balcony, I jumped off and took off just as my feet barely graced the ground. Demetri was by my side almost immediately.

We ran to the nearest town, the moon leading our way; like a beacon at sea leading boaters, fishers, and the like. Even if we could see perfectly without it, it gave us comfort.

It reminded us of when we were human, and the light of the moon guided us across the blackened fields of Italy. As we ran, ran from the monsters that plagued the town, the monsters with the red eyes, the monsters that caught up to us at a cave by the sea.

I shook my head, as if to shake the memories from haunting my mind. The past is behind us, and now all we can do is look for the future.

Because the future is always bright, or so they say. Who really knows? I mean the future is not really exact and even if you could see the future, doesn't mean that it's one hundred percent accurate.

A half-ling psychic like Amy Jones **(doesn't matter, it probably won't come up again) **isn't completely right all the time, because she only sees the course that people are currently on by the choices that they make. She's what full psychics call a path psychic.

I am not held down by a real name, for the full psychics haven't ever come a crossed someone like me before. I can see every future that is out there. And I am not held back by what kind of supernatural thing it is that I'm trying to see the future of, like the half-ling's are. They can only see human's and vampires, or whatever they were before. Otherwise all they see is black.

But they do not know this, and the full psychics don't want the half-ling's to know.

Soon we reached the town. We went into an ally, there was a broken piece of glass, that looked like it was once part of a mirror. I checked my appearance, because we would be going to a club to hunt for our meal.

I straightened out my black corset so that my size C breasts looked like they were going to fall out, made sure that my white skinny jeans didn't have any stains on them, and pulled my Christian Louboutin Gazolina black boots up so that they were just over my knees.

I made sure that my black Victorian necklace, Demetri got me it during the Victorian period, was straight and not hanging at some weird angle. I checked to make sure that my John Hardy Palu Hoop Earrings were tightened enough that they wouldn't fall off, I took my beautiful wedding ring off my left hand and put it on my right so that no one would know that I was married. It just makes it easier to hunt if you don't have people worried that you are cheating on your husband with them.

I slipped my Secret - Crystal Diamondback Snake Bracelet out of my black Croco Emboss Clutch and put it on, along with my Red and black and white rainbow hemp Interlocked bracelet/anklet. I smoothed out my long black hair which I had straightened earlier, otherwise it would have been a mess of unruly curls.

I fixed my makeup; black sparkly eye shadow, black eyeliner, silver sparkly mascara, and bright red lipstick. The dark eye shadow really made my bright green eyes pop.

Yes you heard me correctly, I have green eyes instead of the red that I'm supposed to have. My brother thinks that it could be caused from my powers. And I'm beginning to think so also, because I have been around the world a billion times over and I have never seen another vampire that still has their human eye color.

But that's okay, and besides Demetri likes my green eyes. So I like them too, and I fit in with the human's better than any other vampire, even the vegetarian ones. Of course they still avoided me, because of my vampiric nature. But it still helped a lot, and I loved them because they remind me of my cat Kalma.

Demetri looked at me, "Are you ready Gen?" he asked. I looked one last time in the mirror to make sure that I looked right, and then I nodded.

We walked out of the alley, and into the town. People stopped and stared at us as we passed them, but we paid them no mind. We were used to it by now.

We walked around for awhile until we found a good club, it was called: **Dopo****la vita**, **After life** in English.

We walked in and were immediately attacked by the smell of alcohol, sweat, sex, drugs, you know the typical club atmosphere.

We were in there for an hour before I saw my prey, a tall well built male. Around 22 years old, with jet black hair that was cut short and styled to look messy, and dark brown eyes. His skin was tan, but instead of the orange looking tan that a lot of people had his looked natural. He looked like a tourist, probably from one of the Americas; most likely he was Spanish, Mexican I think.

I floated over to him, "hey handsome, what's your name?" I purred out, making my Italian accent come out full blast. "¿Qué has dicho? Yo no hablo Inglés." **(What did you say? I do not speak English.) **yep he's not from here.

"Le he preguntado cuál es su nombre. Yo no sabía que usted no habla Inglés." **(I asked you what your name is. I did not know that you did not speak English.)**

"¡Oh! Mi nombre es Miguel. ¿Y tú?" **(Oh! My name is Miguel. ****What about you?)**

"Argentina. Encantado de conocerte, Miguel. **(Argentina. Nice to meet you, Miguel.)**

"Lo mismo digo, Argentina." **(****Same here,**** Argentina.)**

"Entonces, ¿qué le trae a Italia?" **(So what brings you here to Italy?)**

"Negocios." **(Business.)**

"¿Qué tipo de negocio?" **(What type of business?)**

"Fotografía, tuve que tomar fotos del castillo en Volterra, la torre inclinada de Pisa, Roma, Venecia, Florencia, Milán, Nápoles, Verona, Turín, Bolonia, Perugia, Génova, Cinque Terra, Sicilia, Capri, Sorrento, Abruzos, San Gimignano, y tantos otros." **(Photography; I had to take pictures of the castle in Volterra, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Rome, Venice, Florence, Milan, Naples, Verona, Turin, Bologna, Perugia, Genoa, Cinque Terra, Sicily, Capri, Sorrento, Abruzzo, San Gimignano, and so many others.)**

"Vaya que es mucho! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, debe haber sido un par de semanas por lo menos haber ido a todos esos lugares." **(Wow that is a lot! How long have you been here, must have been a couple of weeks at least to have gone to all of those places.)**

"He estado aquí durante cinco meses, en realidad." **(I've been here for five months, actually.)**

"Eso es bastante rápido, usted debe haber tenido arreglar las cosas que había que tomar fotos de." **(That's pretty fast, you must have had set things that you had to take pictures of.)**

"Sí, mi jefe es muy bueno que le dice exactamente lo que quiere fotos de." **(Yes, my boss is very good at telling you exactly what he wants photos of.)**

"Eso está bien, así que ¿quieres salir de aquí?" **(That's nice, so do you want to get out of here?) **I asked him, holding out my hand for him to take.

He thought about it for awhile before he nodded and took my hand, if he noticed that my hand is cold and hard he didn't show it.

We walked out of the club, and into the cool fresh night air. A sharp contrast to the hot, sweaty, smoke filled air inside. I lead him around the side of the club to a dark alley. This was when his heart started to race and his palms started to sweat. But he kept a calm face, he probably thought that I was a slut and he's a virgin, rare in this time period; but then again it might just be his culture that has kept him a virgin this long.

I would look into his thoughts, but that is rude and besides I like to be surprised, well most of the time that is.

We reached the point of the alley where as people walk past they can't see you. He turned, and I saw in his eyes, determination. He wanted to do this, he wanted to have sex with me. Too bad, I can't. Not that Demetri would stop me or anything like that, it's just, it feels wrong to with another man when Demetri is my soul mate.

I pushed him against the wall, and began kissing his neck. He was moaning, and groaning under his breath; I'm sure that if I wasn't a vampire I never would have heard him.

I opened my mouth and bite, then his warm delicious blood was flowing down my throat. He was about to scream, so I reached up with my hand and turned his head at just the right angle and snapped his neck. He went limp in my arms.

I drank until he was dry, then I released him from my teeth, but kept his body in my arms. I walked over at human speed to a nearby dumpster. I threw him in, and then Demetri came over from the other end of the alley and threw his meal in; a red haired girl with way to short clothes and too much makeup. Puttana **(whore)**.

Oh well they are easier to get, unfortunately they don't have the best blood. In fact their blood kind of sucks, mostly because they are so unclean. Unlike virgins, well unless a virgin does drugs then their blood is also unclean. But it doesn't taste as bad.

I closed my eyes and thought of the two as alive and well, and that they didn't remember anything that happened tonight. As soon as I heard their heartbeats I opened my eyes, and took Miguel out of the dumpster. Demetri looked at me with a raised eyebrow; _Why are you taking him out of the dumpster? We usually just leave them in there._ He thought. "Because he's still a virgin, and I don't want him thinking that he lost that to some puttana in a dumpster." I replied, he nodded.

I looked into Miguel's mind to see where his hotel was, and quickly took off running so fast no human would be able to see me. I soon reached in and scaled the building to his room, thank god it had a balcony and didn't face the street. I laid Miguel on the bed, positioned him so that it looked like he passed out, and then proceeded to plant a thought in his mind that he had gotten drunk, stumbled home and passed out on the bed.

After I was done, I left leaping off of the balcony and taking off into the woods. I smelled Demetri near me and headed towards his intoxicating scent.

He was lying in the middle of a small meadow that had a little brook running through it. It was very beautiful, and peaceful; untouched by human kind, most likely because it was very well hidden in the forest.

I walked over to where he lay, and promptly sat on his lap so that I was straddling his thighs. His eyes shoot open and zoomed over to meet mine. I leaned over so that I was practically laying across his chest and slowly brought my lips down to meet his. His beautiful eyes following me as I moved.

Painfully slow I lightly touched my lips to his, then pulled back. Much like a nervous virgin on their wedding night. I looked deep into his eyes and saw the love and lust that he held for me. seeing that, I leaned back down and kissed him again, putting more pressure on this time and did this a couple more times. And finally I crashed my lips down onto his, it was frantic like we were trying to fuse our lips together.

He flipped us over so that he was on top, and begin trying to untie my corset. Good thing the ties are in the front. He eventually got it untied, I sat up a little and lifted my arms up so that he could slip it over my head. He threw it away from us, and immediately begin nibbling and licking my right nipple while rolling the left between two fingers.

I moaned out, he switched nipples and gave the other one just as much attention with his mouth as he did the first. By the time he finished I was soaking, he always had that effect on me even while we were human.

He lifted off of me and moved down to my legs, he unzipped my boots and pulled them off kissing each of my toes on both feet. Then made his way back up and popped the button on my jeans, lowering the zipper with his teeth. He slid my jeans off and kissed up each off my legs, purposely missing where I needed him the most.

I was only in my silk thong, while he was fully dressed. "You seem to be wearing to many clothes, Mr. Volturi." I told him, making sure that my accent was very thick, as Demetri loved my accent.

He quickly shed his shirt, shoes, socks, and pant leaving him in just his black silk boxers. I ran my hands over his very chiseled and muscular chest, scrapping my nails lightly over the smooth skin. I brought my mouth up to meet his, as I pushed his boxers down with my feet. He kicked them off all the way, and pulled back from our kiss.

He began trailing light kisses all the way down my torso, until he reached my thong; then he slowly pulled it down, revealing my soaking wet pussy. He inhaled my scent, and his eyes darkened until they were pitch black.

His tongue shot out and licked up my juices that were practically spilling out of my pussy. He began to suck on my clit, flicking it with his tongue. When he slipped a finger in me, and then another moving them and rubbing against me, I lost it. His shoved into me, shooting me right into the arms of another orgasm. I screamed with the force of both orgasms together.

He set a slow pace, he was groaning softly; and I knew that he wouldn't last long. So I flipped us over, and sat up with him still inside of me, and began riding him like a horse. Still going slow. This wasn't us fucking each other, we were making love.

I speed up the pass just a bit as I could feel my third orgasm approaching and I knew that he was almost there.

He reached down with one of his fingers and began feverously rubbing my little nub bringing me to my peak, he followed soon after.

We lay there, wrapped in each other's embrace; and I kissed him again. I reached up with my hand and touched his red eyes, turning them a beautiful shade of grey.

We got dressed and walked back to the castle, holding hands the whole way. We didn't feel the need to run back.

When we finally got back it was almost noon, I jumped up onto our balcony and began to pack, Demetri doing the same.

Two hours later we were on the private jet, and headed to Forks, Washington. I touched Jane and Alec's eyes turning them into a really pretty golden brown color. Now we all looked human, we just had to act the part.

Which might be pretty hard for Jane and Alec, as Demetri and I take vacations from the Volturi once every decade or so and have to act human.

But hey, no one ever said that life was easy.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long! I couldn't get it to flow just right, but I think I got it now. Review and tell me if I did or not.**

**How did you like the lemon? And be truthful, because this is my first time writing one! I think it's okay, but I want your honest opinion!**

**A BIG thank-you to:**

**All of the people who have stayed with me, so far.**

**All of the people who have dealt with my late updates, but as a reminder I do have a life, homework, school, gymnastics practice, and I do have to sleep (most of the time that is :P)! But I do promise that once summer starts, the updates should come in MUCH faster than they are right now.**

**All of the people who have reviewed my story, and told me what they HONESTLY think about it!**

**My awesome beta, Cookie Monster n' Elmo for putting up with all of my mistakes.**

**Twilightsucks9884, I'm glad that you like this story! :) And I hope that your friends do too. I'm happy that you took the time to write me a review of what you honestly think about my story, and twilight. **

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~**


	19. Cliffs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; except for Saint, Argentina (Guardian Mary), and the Volturi's "real" names (as I came up with those on my own).**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

BPOV

I stared out the window, watching the rain as it fell from the sky. Silent tears were falling down my face as I sat on my window seat.

Nothing was the same anymore, as the days passed I grew more and more depressed. Why did mom and Phil have to die? It wasn't their fault! It was mine, all mine! My life just seems to be crashing down around me by the second, and I wish that I could go back to when I was happy.

When mom and Phil were still alive, when I was carefree, young and didn't have a care about anything, when everything made sense, I want to go back!

But I can't, I'm stuck in this world. I stood up, wiped my eyes and walked over to my closet. All the way in the back, hidden in a same compartment hidden in the walls was my escape; most days it was what kept me sane, helped me sleep, helped me act like I'm fine when inside I'm dying.

I grabbed my escape, took it, and went to lie down; hopefully I won't have nightmares tonight. I looked at the clock, **1:42 AM**.

My eyes began to get heavy and I gladly succumbed to sleep, as it lets me escape, even if it's only for a little while. I closed my eyes and drifted.

_BEGINNING OF DREAM_

_They stood in a perfect line. They, just like the Cullen's, were gorgeous. There were four of them, two males and two females. The females were completely different from each other, yet they were completely alike. One was cute, with short blonde hair and a baby face. She looked very young. Her eyes were a golden brown, and her skin was just as pale as the Cullen's skin is. _

_While the other looked older than the first, she still looked quite young. She had long dark brown hair, defined features, and was taller than the first; around 5' 3". Her eyes were a bright green that looked as if they were really cat eyes._

_They both were wearing red skinny jeans, a black Temperley wool honeycomb trim tunic, a black Escargot Hoodie with a red fleur on the back of it, and black converses with a skeleton on them. They had their hair straight, black eye shadow, black eyeliner, black sparkly mascara, light pink blush, and dark red lipstick. _

_The males were opposites too. One was blonde and the other was a brunette; just like the girls, but the brunette's were obviously together, while the blondes looked like twins._

_The cafeteria was silent, everyone staring at them, but I don't think that the four people even cared._

_They were standing in line, ignoring everyone else, and yet there was something about them, just like the Cullen's that drew me in and everyone else away._

_Then the scene changed; I was in my room lying in my bed, sleeping. I was curled up to a person, they were awake. They leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead, and then turned. I saw their face, and…_

_END OF DREAM_

I woke up screaming, what was Jasper Cullen doing in my bed? My room? Or even, what's he doing in my house? I looked over at my clock, **5:30 AM**. I groaned and flopped back on my back, I didn't even need to be up until 7. But now that I'm awake, I can't get back to sleep. I pulled back the warm covers, and walked into the bathroom.

I stripped and got into the shower; shaved, washed my hair and body, and put in my leave in conditioner; Ali says that it works better than the conditioner that you have to rinse out.

When I was done, I stood under the spray longer, thinking about my weird dream. Who were those people? And why was Jasper Cullen in my bed, and why was I curled up next to him? All these questions and more ran through my head.

I shook off my thoughts, and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower, grabbed one of my big fluffy black towels, and dried off. I combed and threw my hair up in a tight bun, and then I took the towel off switching into my robe.

I left the bathroom, and went over to my closet. I grabbed a little white pill out of my stash, took it, and then chose my clothes to wear.

I grabbed a black bra and a black low rise thong, black low rise skinny jeans, a Skeleton Grunge Tee, my Demon Belt DCB1, my Magda necklace, a pair of Denim Blue Sequined High-Top Suede Sneaker Shoes, and my Danzig book bag. **(A/N: Outfit on Profile)**

After putting on my clothes, I went back into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I put on black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Instead of putting on my usual black lipstick, I put on dark blue to match my shoes. I took my hair out of the bun, and lightly ran a comb through it. I left my bag on the bathroom counter and walked out, looked at the time, **6:00**. Ali should be up by now.

I left my room and went down the hall to her room, the door was open so I just walked in. "Hey Ali, could you curl my hair? It looks better when you do it." I called out. "Yeah I can, I'm in the closet!" she called back.

I shook my head; of course she was in the closet! She was always in there, sometimes I swear that she sleeps in there. If she does, I won't be shocked.

I walked in to see her rushing around, her hair up in a bun and wearing her robe. Yep, we are definitely twins.

She grabbed a black Miraculous® Push-up Bra, a black Betsey Johnson thong, a black beaded mini skirt, a black cap sleeved t-shirt, some Rose Samurai Print Leggings by Vivienne Westwood Anglomania, a pair of black Vera Wang Lavender 'Jeffrey' Booties, her Magda necklace that matched mine, and a Jaeger Colour Block Cashmere Blend Cardigan, Multi. **(A/N: Outfit on Profile)**

After she got dressed, she pulled me into the bathroom and curled my hair, leaving it down. Then she curled her own hair, and did her makeup, all black except for her lipstick, which was a dark pink color.

She rushed out of the bathroom to grab her bag, a Marc by Marc Jacobs Classic Q Natasha Bag with the strap covered in light pink skeleton heads. And of course all of the things that she would need for hell, I mean school.

While I walked back to my room to grab my bag and all the stuff I would need. You know the usual: pencil, paper, pen, some of my escape, etc. I checked to make sure I had everything that I needed, and then I left the room and took the elevator down.

Rose and Ali were already in the kitchen eating breakfast when I came down. "Hey, slowpoke!" Ali shouted as soon as she saw me; I rolled my eyes and didn't reply.

I looked at what Rose was wearing; a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top with some frilly things around the neckline, a pair of red Rock and Republic Celina pumps, the same Magda necklace that Ali and I were wearing, and some red Vivienne Westwood-Chain and Charm fingerless gloves. On the counter next to her there was a red with black trim Pierre Hardy Large leather bag.

She did her makeup the same as Ali and I, but instead of dark blue or pink she had dark red lipstick on. I grabbed a strawberry poptart package, opened the silver wrapping, and put them in the toaster, the poptarts' just taste a lot better this way. Once they were done I took them out and wrapped them in a paper towel. The birds would have a snack, because the making of the food was really just for show.

I wasn't going to eat most of it, so might as well give it to the birds, right? Well at least that was my logic, plus I don't really like strawberry poptarts all that much so it was a win-win.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, Ali and Rose were already waiting for me on their bikes. I signaled for them to go, and I would catch up with them. Once they were gone, I threw the poptart as far into the forest as I could, hopped onto my bike, started it and left.

I caught up with Rose and Ali after a couple of minutes. "Hey Izzy, Rose; how about we skip lunch in the cafeteria and go get some real food?" Ali asked through the microphones installed into our helmets, courtesy of Rose.

"Sure" I replied.

"Yeah that would be great, what are you thinking of?" Rose asked her.

"I don't really care, as long is not that crap they dare call food in the cafeteria." Ali said, distaste lacing her voice.

"Agreed, so is Saint going to come?" Rose asked.

"I'll have to ask her, but I'm sure that she will." Ali told her.

After that they fell back into silence. We soon arrived at the school, and as usual everyone turned and stared at us. You would think that they would stop after a few weeks, but no they have to continue with the staring. As usual we just ignored them, and breezed past.

It was in the bathroom during fourth, I was skipping as I didn't feel like going to Biology today, when I heard it.

"So what did you get about the Swan girls?" I heard Lauren's, nails scrapping against the blackboard, voice ask.

"Not much, whatever caused them to move here was buried. But I did find out that a person named Jacob Nathan Black was put in jail for it. There was a police report, but the file is heavily guarded. It might take a few hours or so to be able to get through all of the barriers. So you'll have to be a little more patient." Another female voice replied.

"Can you work any faster? My patience is growing every thin, in other words you're on a short leash. So I suggest that you heed my warning and work faster!" Lauren growled.

"Stop rushing me, my work is better when I'm not rushed…oh I think I almost have it…yes! I got it, it's all here. Every last bit of it, and there seems to be a lot. Here, look at it." The girl replied.

I heard their feet shuffling as they moved closer to look at what I think is a phone, and then I heard the gasps. I barely heard Lauren say, "They were raped." She said it so quietly, I barely heard her.

Silent tears began falling down my face. As soon as I heard them leave I bolted out of the bathroom and into the parking lot.

_ Life brings nothing for the same _  
_ Keep searching new days on the horizon _  
_ While time just seems to slip away _  
_ I'm leaving no trace along the way_

I jumped on my motorcycle and speed off, pushing well over 100. My cell was vibrating off the hook in my pocket, but I ignored it.

The clouds opened up, and rain poured down soaking me. I was driving through the woods, turning off the main trail and driving through the thick foliage. Branches reached out, trying to grab me, some sliced the skin but I barely felt it. I felt numb.

_Seems like I'm falling deeper, deeper inside myself _  
_ Feels like I'm growing weaker, much weaker each day _  
_ Along the path to decay_

Now that Lauren and whoever that other girl was knew of what happened back in Arizona, Ali's life will be forever changed. I didn't care about mine, it was already forever changed. I only cared about Ali's and Rose's of course, as she will definitely be brought into this. If there was some way to make it so that Ali would be safe from all of this I would do it, no matter the consequences, for if Ali was safe and happy then everything would be fine.

Nothing mattered to me anymore, the things that I thought were important before seem kind of childish and stupid now. In fact the only thing, well things I guess you could say, that is keeping me from falling off the edge are Ali and Rose. Without them I probably wouldn't still be alive, I would've died weeks ago.

_The lights are fading day by day _  
_ No cure for the lost, there's no ascending _  
_ When life could not become more pale _  
_ A new dawn is here, another day_

I didn't notice the fact that I stopped, I didn't notice that I was running through the trees, I didn't notice that I was standing on the edge of a cliff. I didn't notice the storm out at sea, all I noticed was the water; gray, ominous, freedom. I wonder what it would be like to let go, even for a bit.

With that thought in mind, I tore off my jacket and helmet throwing them somewhere behind me. I stared mesmerized by the water, and the freedom it offered me. With that in mind, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped.

_Seems like I'm falling deeper, deeper inside myself _  
_ Feels like I'm growing weaker, much weaker each day _  
_ Along the path to decay_

The drop went faster than light, yet was as if the whole world had slowed down as I was falling. Soon I broke the surface, the harsh cold sea water slapping my skin leaving a red mark behind it.

The water engulfed me, swallowing me whole. I gasped at the feeling of the cold water against my skin, the water flooding in my open mouth, filling up my lungs with its icy coldness. The current was stronger than I thought it was, and began pulling me under. I opened my eyes, if only for a second and saw what looked like Jasper Cullen swimming towards me. Before the saltiness of the sea stung my eyes to bad and I was forced to close them.

_Darkness within myself (my soul?)_  
_ With people that stand to fall_  
_ The daylight is long since gone_  
_ But a new dawn has yet to come_

A strong iron bar, colder than the sea began to pull me. I wanted to fight, but I couldn't slowly spots were forming in my line of vision blinding me. And it would be useless to fight against an iron bar, right?

I mean if you were to hit it, then you would get hurt, after all it is made out of a metal. I felt myself break through the surface before everything went black.

_Seems like I'm falling deeper, deeper inside myself _  
_ Feels like I'm growing weaker, much weaker each day _  
_ Along the path to decay_

* * *

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

* * *

**(A/N: thank you to all who reviewed/alerted this story. It definitely helps me type faster! A big thank you to my friend Michael for mentioning that the song, Path to Decay, would be a good song for this chapter. It is the first song, the one in italics that's actually in the story part. There is a link on my profile for the song, enjoy! :)  
**

**I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A ****BIG**** SHOUT OUT FOR ALL OF YOU TO READ, Leaves of Grass by Nauticalmass. TRUST ME YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED! IT'S AN AMAZING STORY! I ABSOLUTLY ****LOVE**** IT!**

**Can anybody guess what song I used above? If you do then you will get a prize! (Anonymous reviewers will have to put their email, like this: guardian . mary yahoo . com that way it will not be erased [blocked out by fanfiction] thank-you. Oh and any emails will not be spammed AT ALL! They will not be given out to people, etc.)**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~**


	20. Saving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

JPOV

Izzy's hair flowed 'round her in the water, swirlin' 'round her face blockin' most of it from my view. I could see her beautiful blue eyes closin', an' a peaceful smile appear on her face. I swam faster, to get to her, hopefully in time.

I couldn't exist anymore if she died, she had to live, if not as a human then as a vampire. I would make sure of it, and if I was too late to change her into a vampire, then I would follow her shortly into death. For the pain, caused by the death of a soul mate, always manages to kill the other one.

I got to her and grabbed her; the joy of having my soul mate in my arms was short lived, as I swam even harder to break the surface of the water. I saw that Izzy was wavering in and out of consciousness, her heart was slowing down, and that she was freezing. The coldness of my body was not helping her right now.

I eventually got us to the shore, and immediately took off running. I had to get her to Carlisle and fast. I pushed myself harder than I ever have before. I had to save her, I just had to.

CPOV

I was sitting in my office working on paper work, when Jasper burst in holding an unconscious and tiny girl in his arms. I immediately went over to him, they both were soaked, and she was obviously freezing by the way her lips were turning an unnatural purple color and her skin had a blue tinge to it.

I looked to Jasper for an explanation, "She jumped off a cliff, help her!" his eyes were frantic pleading with me to save this girl.

I knew in that moment, that my son had finally found his mate. I was filled with joy, yet sorrow for the fact that she might die. "We need to get her warm; she has a high risk of developing hypothermia." I told him gathering blankets, warm water, and everything that I could use to get her warm again. I just hoped that it would be enough, and that I could save her. For if she died, then Jasper would soon follow; I could tell in the way that he stood hovering over her, trying to make her better; that he was in love with her.

Hours later we were able to get her warmed up to 90.6 degrees, she had a little ways to go before she was at a normal temperature but it was better than it was before. Now we could only hope that she came out of this coma, and soon.

Days pasted, and the girl, whom I found out is named Isabella Swan or Izzy for short, had not woken up yet. I walked into the room to check all of her vitals, to see Jasper laying on the bed next to her his coal black eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Jasper; son go hunt, don't make me get Emmett to take you out. He might try to force feed you, after all it is Emmett. You never know what he might do." He nodded and slowly got up from his position next to Isabella; he placed a kiss on her forehead then regretfully walked out of the door to hunt.

After checking all of her vitals, which looked good, I headed back to my office. Halfway back to my office, the doorbell rang so I headed down to get it. I opened the door, to reveal Alice and Rosalie. I stepped aside and motioned for them to come in with my arm. They did, and immediately went up the stairs into the room that Isabella was in.

"She's going to wake up soon Rose, I know it. We just have to wait." Alice said.

"Well how much longer are we going to have to wait? We've been waiting for her to wake up for five months now! And why the fuck would she do something so completely and utterly stupid? Huh Alice? Do you know that?" Rose said, with anger prominent in her voice.

"I don't know that Rose, and I, as I have told you before, I'm trying to figure that out. I do know that something or someone must have set her off. She wouldn't do something like this without cause, you know that!" Alice told Rose, with obvious defeat in her voice.

I had a sneaky suspension that Alice must be able to somehow see the future, or at least have feelings of when something is going to happen; much like with Jasper's old war buddy Peter. In fact, he might be able to give us some insight as to what is going to happen. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, flipped it open and dialed Peter's number.

BPOV

Light, a bright blinding light, was all I could see. It was like a beacon to lead me through the darkness that surrounded me. Inching in, suffocating me, and making it hard to breathe. Out of the light stepped a figure, clothed completely in white. White dress, white tights, white shoes, in fact the only thing that wasn't white was her red hair that fell in soft curls just past her shoulders. She wore no makeup, allowing her natural beauty to shine through.

"Hello Isabella. How are you?" she spoke. I gasped, as the voice was completely angelic, and something I had never heard before yet it felt as though I had heard it my whole life. There was nothing on the whole planet that could match it and I didn't think that something could sound better than her voice, well except for Jasper's voice... _no no stop thinking about him!_

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out; only icy black salt water. Eventually I coughed up most of the water, making my throat burn from the amount of salt that had been in the water. Sometime the girl had come up to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder. My throat stopped burning and I was able to talk again. I decided not to ask her about that.

"Do you feel better Isabella?" she asked.

"Izzy, I go by Izzy." I whispered.

"Well Izzy, do you know who I am?"

I shook my head no. "Well my name is Amanda Rae. I'm a guardian angel in training, as I haven't earned my wings yet. Though I am close to earning them; sorry I'm rambling. Anyway, back to business, do you know why I am here?"

Again I shook my head no.

"I'm here, because you have a decision to make; a decision that requires an informed outlook on both sides of the coin. Choice one, life and choice two, death. That's right; you are one of the few who get to chose between life and death. Though both shall come with consequences, ones that you have to be ready to face or you will never be able to be happy.

To help you decide, I am going to show you two futures. First we will go to the future in which you chose death over life." She walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. "Hold on." was all she said before bright colors erupted around up, swirling transporting us to the future. A place I do not know whether to dread and fear or look forward to and rejoice. All I know for sure, is that this decision is going to be extremely hard to make.

And I'm not quite sure if I am ready for it, but I have to be. Everything depends on this one little choice, and I have to make it. Talk about pressure, right?

* * *

_Slowly Dying Inside _

_By Fall of Empyrean_

_Why can't they__  
__see the dark__  
__inside of me,__  
__deep within me...__  
__  
__They expect me to put__  
__on a smiling face__  
__They want me happy__  
__but I can't lie__  
__As I wipe away the tears__  
__that stream down my face__  
__  
__The beauty they see__  
__in this atrocious world__  
__has forgotten me__  
__in this life__  
__I enjoy the misery__  
__that breeds inside me__  
__  
__Please tell me why...__  
__  
__Happiness is a cruel myth__  
__It el__udes me every time__  
__creating a void in my life__  
__Even just the thought of love__  
__is fantasy in this day and age__  
__Nowhere left for me to hide__  
__from this self-inflicted rage__  
__  
__Sleep, my only escape__  
__from this pain__  
__as I live inside a dream,__  
__or so it seems__  
__A perfect wo__rld that never__  
__will exist again__  
__  
__This torment deep inside won't end__  
__My life in ruins, I can't pretend__  
__Darkness shrouds my every move__  
__My mind is all that's left to lose__  
__Sinking further everyday__  
__How could I live this way__  
__Defeated in this futile war__  
__I cannot __take this anymore__  
__  
__  
__The light of the world grows dim__  
__in my eyes as they bleed__  
__Promises of a good life turn__  
__to lies before me__  
__  
__Save me from my myself,__  
__this just isn't right__  
__The want, the fear, the pain...__  
__  
__I cry myself to sleep every night,__  
__I feel I've lost__ the fight__  
__The hurt never leaves from__  
__my life, I slowly die inside__  
__  
__Is there a cure from this disease__  
__or will I die in misery__  
__The pleasure in my life is gone,__  
__how did I last this long__  
__  
__There was a time I had seen the__  
__beauty of mankind and unbridled love__  
__No__w I feel the anguish trapped within__  
__my soul as I give in__  
__The end is here, for me in__  
__this lifetime__  
__Welcoming my demise.

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry this took so long! [as usual, unfortunately] I would just like to thank my awesome beta Cookie Monster N' Elmo for betaing this chapter for me, you rock girl!**

**The song at the end has better lyrics if you don't listen to the guy singing the song, as it's not really that good. Well if you like screamo then it's great for you, but if you don't then I would suggest that you don't listen to the song.**

**I would like to say that I hope to update on March 20, 2011 if I can finish the next chapter and have it beta'd before then. If not then maybe on the 21st, 22nd; it should be soon, that much I can tell you truthfully.**

**The guardian angel in training, Amanda Rae, is a real person. She's not really an angel like this Amanda Rae is, but she is real. And I would like to send out a very special thanks to her for letting me use her name in this story.**

**Love y'all! :)**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~  
**


	21. Death

**IMPORTANT: I would really like to say I am sorry this took so long. Though this time, I had the chapter completely written. FanFiction was being a bit stupid and not letting me post this chapter for all of you my lovely readers. I would just like to say that anyone, who has or does not have an account, who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. If you do not have an account then leave you email on your review, like this: guardian . mary yahoo . com. As if you write the whole thing together fanfiction will delete it. Your emails will not be spammed or any of that crap. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

BPOV

Soon the colors stopped, the world had come into focus again, but instead of the bright white of the previous room the scene was different. Instead of plain white it had colors, though the skies were gloomy. I was used to Goths being gloomy, but everyone else, even people who are used happy and preppy, it's disgusting, they were all sad.

Instead of bright vibrant colors like usual everything was gray, even the clothes that everyone was wearing. I wanted to ask what was going on, but before I could speak Amanda interrupted me. "They can't hear or see us."

"Come on, I want you to see something" Amanda said, motioning with her hand for me to follow her. So I did, but I must have been walking too slow for her liking because she grabbed my hand with a sigh and began to drag me along with her, leaving me to struggle to keep up with her fast pace.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her, still whispering. I didn't think that I was currently able to raise my voice even a little bit higher than the light whisper that it was at now.

"You'll see." Was all she said, before the world melted away, once again. It opened up to reveal a graveyard. Something that I am very familiar with, as I used to play in them a lot when I was a kid. She dragged me through the graveyard to the center of it, making a sudden stop and almost causing me to fall over. "What the..?" I started before I glanced at what she was pointing at, six graves directly in the center of the graveyard.

They were placed in a semicircle, but that wasn't what frightened me. What frightened me were the names that were on the gravestones. On the left it started with, Emmett McCartney and followed by, Rosalie Lillian Hale. Then on the right it started with, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and followed by, Mary Alice Swan. In the middle on the left it said, Jasper Whitlock Cullen then on the right it said, Isabella Marie Swan.

These were our graves, and they frightened me. I'm not sure why, the idea of them just scared me. Then I looked at the dates; I was the first, followed by Jasper, then Ali, then Edward, then Rose, and finally Emmett. And what was scary and a little weird, was the fact that all of our deaths happened on the same day, a year apart from each.

"What happened? How did we all die like that? How did everyone die?" Came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Well after you died, your mate went on a rampage destroying everything in his path. Eventually the Volturi caught up to him, and destroyed him. Mary Alice was heartbroken and soon died in the same way that you took your own life; irony at its best. Her mate soon followed, showing himself to humans in the sunlight, the Volturi soon destroyed him. Rosalie fell into a depression when you died, and then a deeper depression when Mary Alice died. She soon overdosed on heroin, and died after slipping into a coma for five days. Her mate followed her into death by throwing himself into a fire.

After that your mates' parents were heartbroken as their sons, and three new daughters, whom they really hadn't met before and gotten to know, were never coming back. So they, like Emmett, jumped into a fire.

After that, the world fell apart. The Volturi took control of the humans, and then this happened. Everyone that is human lives in complete fear, wondering when they are going to become food, or just a form of amusement for them.

You see this graveyard? This one is filled with most of the bodies your mate killed while he was on his rampage. Except for a select few, your mate caused all of these people to die before they were supposed to." She explained.

Wow, that is a lot of stuff to absorb. One I have a mate? Two he died because of me. Three, everyone that I cared about died because of me. Well except for Charlie, wait she never said anything about Charlie. "What about Charlie? What happened to him?"

"He's still alive." Was all she said, before the world disappeared and colors erupted swirling around. Soon they disappeared, revealing my home; although it didn't look the same. Instead of beautiful gardens, covered in green and a bunch of different colored flowers it was gray. The usual red bricks were colored gray as well. It looked old and run down, not old and historical like it's always been. Even though it's been in the Swan family for hundreds of years; we have always taken good care of the house. It is very special to us, as it actually started as a small tiny little cabin, and slowly grew as the years worn on.

She grabbed onto my hand and led me up to the house, "You know there is no door here right?" I asked her.

She smirked at me before pulling me through the wall; I looked at her and asked, "What the hell?"

"We are like ghosts in this world, and as you know ghosts are able to pass through walls, and plus they can't open doors." She said a hint of humor at the end. I shook my head, of course her humor would show up now.

"Well, I think that we've wasted enough time goofing off. Come on, follow me." she said. She walked towards the stairs. I followed her, obviously, as I was stuck here if she left me.

We went up until we reached the floor that Rose, Ali, and my room is located on. Why on earth would he be up here? He never goes up here, it's like a silent rule or something.

I heard sobbing coming from my room. I followed the sound. "Oh, Izzy why did you have to die? Why did you have to go? After you died, Rosalie and Alice followed after you. Those Cullen boys disappeared, and the world turned dark. I miss you. And if you are listening, please! Just give me a sign. Please, give me a sign that you can hear me…"was all he managed to say before bursting out into tears.

I looked up at Amanda silently asking her if I could, she nodded her head yes. I smiled a short half smile, and walked over to where Charlie sat upon the top of my bed. My bed that with years of wear and tear looked very ratty and was filled with holes, and covered in dust and dirt.

I reached out my arm, and placed my hand on his cheek. He gasped, and whispered my name. "Come on, we have to go." I nodded and walked back over to where Amanda was waiting for me. She took my hand in hers, and then the world disappeared, for the last time.

* * *

**(A/N: I know that this is short and all, but I hope that you like it. A big thanks to my beta Cookie Monster N' Elmo for betaing this chapter for me, you rock girl! And you have to be happy, this is one of my faster updates! The next chapter should be longer, and if it's not then I'm sorry ahead of time! **

**Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Review's make me write faster! :D**

**Love y'all!**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~**


	22. Life Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

BPOV

PART ONE

When the world came back into focus this time, we were standing in a field of flowers surrounded by trees. The sun was shining bright in the sky, the animals were singing; all in all this entire world was a lot better than the other one was; much happier, and cheerier. Where the other one seemed cold and heartless, this one seemed warm and loving.

It was much better than the other one was, I already liked it better, though the gray was amazing; perfectly gloomy, but I could tell that nobody else was happy about the grayness of the world.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Izzy you have to remember that." Amanda said out of nowhere, I was confused now. What did she mean by that?

"Come on, you have to see this." Amanda said, before grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Soon we reached another field out in the middle of the woods, I gasped. There were figures in black cloaks on one side of the field, and on the other were the Cullen's; but they were not alone. Rose, Ali, and I were with them.

I took a closer look; we all had gold eyes whereas the figures in black had red eyes. I looked at Amanda so she could tell me what was going on.

"Well, as you know in this future you chose to live, right?" I nodded.

"Well, all the stuff in the last future happened because you chose death. Everything that happens in this world happens because you chose to live. But as I said before, appearances can be deceiving; what appears to be a happy and peaceful world may just be one on the verge of disaster.

For example, now I dread to bring this up, but I have to; though I fear that it will damage your already broken and fragile state of being. But, Jacob appeared to be perfectly normal and he turned out to be a complete psychotic fool. I know that it hurts more, now that I brought this up again. The very thing you have tried to hide.

You've tried to push it down; act like it doesn't matter or didn't happen trying in some vain attempt to make yourself forget that it ever even happened. You feel as if it is all your fault, though it is not. You did not make the choice that caused this, the only thing you did was begin to date Jacob. It was his choice; well actually it was his boss's choice. His boss is the one who put the hit out on you after all.

Jacob just did what he was told to do. What he was trained to do, what he was taught from birth to do."

"Why did his boss put a hit on me?" I asked, though it was hard. As tears rolled down my cheeks leaving streaks, I had to choke back a lot of sobs from escaping my throat. As everything I was trying to ignore came bubbling to the surface, waiting for a chance to burst. Some of it bleeding through the walls I placed around them to keep out and make me forget.

"Do you remember when you were younger and you saw that man rape and murder that woman in an alley?" she asked me. "I think you were about fourteen, if that helps at all."

Now that she brought it up, though I did not like that she had. I remember, though it is foggy and kind of blurry, seeing something like that when I was younger.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_I pulled on my black t-shirt, black cut-off__ shorts, and black combat boots; t__hen added black eye shadow, mascara, ey__eliner, and lipstick. Then I was ready._

_I walked out of my room, just as Ali walked out of hers. She was wearing the same thing, but she has a skirt on instead of a pair of shorts._

_We headed downstairs, where Renée was waiting for us. She was too dressed __up, and we were just going to see a movie._

_She was wearing an biscuit colored Embroidered linen and silk pinafore dress Oscar de la Renta that had yellow flowers with green stems and leaves on the bottom part, while the top was embroidered with dark green__ lace; a pair of brown Miss KG Kalila Multi Strap Gladiator Sandals, a brown Miu Miu Patchwork leather hobo bag, a Textured Leaf and Green Tourmaline Trinkets Necklace on Cord, a pair of cream colored Baroque Pearl Petals Earrings, her Vintage Flower in a__ Diamond Ring - The Three Graces (wedding ring) from Phil, and a brown Bead-Trimmed Floppy Raffia Hat._

_For makeup she had on; different shades of brown mixed together for eye shadow, green eyeliner, brown mascara, some light pink blush, and caramel colore__d lip gloss. Her red hair, which went past her shoulders by about a foot or so, was curled and placed delicately under her hat._

_It was one of her more casual outfits, but it was still a bit much for just going to the movies. And we would go by ourselves, __but "__Devil's Diary__" was rated NR (Not Rated) and if you were under eighteen you had to have an adult with you to be able to watch the movie. We were only fourteen, four more years before we could watch R rated movies without Renée there with us._

"_Come on __girls, we have to get good seats." One good thing about living with Renée is she is often too clueless to really get the fact that she is taking you to see movies that she really shouldn't. __But__ we love her for that little fact. Though most of the time she __is more like a best friend then a mom, she does have her moments though._

_I grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter, which I don't remember putting there, and put it in Ali's Jack Skellington purse. I hated carrying purses to movie theaters. I also put so__me candy and three bottled sodas in there, it may be one of the cheap theaters but they get you on snacks. So all we were going to buy was some popcorn, and only because Ali flat out refused to have popcorn in her purse._

_Why she let us put the sodas and ca__ndy though I have no clue, but I wasn't going to mention it to her. __We__ actually would have put some in __Renée's__ purse too, but they always check the older people especially parents purses. Ali and I looked like we were eight, so they never felt the need to c__heck hers, and mine should I ever bring one._

_We got into __Renée's__ blue Volkswagen Passat R36, with Ali riding shot gun, and headed off to the movies._

_The movie was amazing, it wasn't boring like a lot of the horror movies we go and see turn out to be. _**(A/N****: I have never seen this movie so I have no clue if it is good or not. I hadn't even heard of it until I looked it up on the web.)**

"_Here girls, go wait in the car for me I have to use the potty." Renée told us before handing me the keys and booking it to __the restroom._

_I rolled my eyes, typical Renée, and grabbed Ali's hand before walking out of the theater. I looked down and noticed that my boot was untied, so I gave Ali the keys and told her I would catch up with her in a second._

_She nodded and began __walking ahead of me, I finished tying my boot and was ab__out to run to catch up with her,__when__ movement in the alley caught my ey__e._

_A tall man, who now that I look at him, looked a bit like Jacob but he was older than Jacob is now. He's seventeen, and that__ man is defiantly in his forties. Anyway, he had a woman pressed up against the __wall;__ her clothes were ripped off of her __lying__ in scraps of cloth on the dirty alley floor. __And__ he had his pants down, and one hand covering her mouth the other placing a gun __to her head._

_I gasped, and he turned his head to face me. "Izzy! Hurry up!" I heard Ali shout. The man hit the woman on the head, knocking her out, and turned towards me. __Pulling__ his pants up as he walked towards me, I backed away from him. I was too full__ of fear to do anything else. Then a man with chocolate colored skin, and ink black hair in dread locks came to my rescue. He picked me up and carried me over to my sister, I looked into his eyes and almost gasped again, but I refrained from doing so as th__at is what got me in trouble last time. __His__ eyes, they were a strange and haunting crimson color._

_He put me down by Ali, and began to walk away. "Wait!" I called out, before running up to him and giving him a hug. It was like hugging a stone statue. "Than__k you, Mr.…" I paused, realizing I didn't know his name. "Laurent, dear my name is Laurent. And yours is?" he asked. He had a slight accent, French I believe._

"_Isabella, but I go by Izzy. And this is my sister Mary Alice, but she goes by Ali." I told him __dragging him over to wear Ali was waiting by the car._

"_Izzy, what happened?" Ali asked me, she must have felt my fear through our link. I wonder if that would work again, I grabbed her hand and thought of all what had just happened to me._

_She gasped, "Oh__ Izzy! Thank you Laurent for saving my sister, from some terrible fate." She said with tears in her eyes._

_He looked confused, but then he must have decided not to say anything about it. "Well girls, it was nice to meet you, but I best be off." He said, be__fore giving us each a hug and then he was gone._

_I looked at Ali and shrugged, before grabbing the keys and getting in the front seat as it was my turn to ride there. Renée came out of the theater shortly after, but not before Ali and I decided not to tell __her any of what just happened._

_After that we went home, and Laurent came over that night. And every night after it. He told us that he is a vampire, which is why his eyes were red. And all kinds of stuff, like how they don't burn in the sun, they sparkle.__ Or how they are hard as granite and they only thing that can kill them is to rip them apart and burn the pieces. How they have a governing body, the Volturi, who made sure that all the vampires followed the laws. Well mostly the most important one, don't __let humans know of the secret._

_Laurent told us, that he was planning on changing us on our eighteenth birthday. So we hopefully wouldn't have to worry about the Volturi. And we never did anything that would alert the Volturi to know that we knew of Vampir__es._

_Laurent meet Rose one day when she was staying over and he came in through the window. She was fine with everything, mostly because we were but it did take her awhile to accept Laurent. She is set to be changed too, on the same day as Ali and I. she w__ill already be eighteen then, as her birthday is in August and Ali and I have our birthday in September._

_The only way he said that he would change us before our eighteenth is if we were going to die, and there is nothing the humans can do about it._

_[END __FLASHBACK]_

"I remember." I told her, she nodded.

"Well, the man was Jacob's father and boss. He is the one who ordered the hit to be put on you, but he had to wait for you to be older before you meet Jacob. And when you came to an appropriate age for his liking, he had Jacob bump into you at school on his first day there. Do you remember?" she said.

I nodded; of course I remembered that was the day that my life changed forever.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_I was mad, no I was furious. Ali and Rose had gotten us into a __lot of trouble, again, but this time it was different. The stupid principal, Mr. Sun, had caught us smoking on the grounds. And decided that we would behave better if he put us on a team or club, as they like to call it, though to us it doesn't make a diff__erence it's still hell. But he couldn't have chosen a different team/club? Such as Chess Club, or Stamp Club, anything and I do mean ANYTHING but Cheer Club. Or the Cheerleading Team, as everyone but the crazy people here calls it._

_I still have no clue, w__hy he even thought that this was a good idea. It was stupid, and terrible. He should have just suspended us, again. Hell I would rather have to pick up trash by the highway rather than have to join the Cheerleading Squad._

_If we just had to try out then I __would make sure that I sucked, but he said that we were not going to try out and if we didn't give it our all then he would know._

_I was thinking when I bumped into a figure, "Hey watch where you're going asshole!" I growled out, before my mind could catch__ up with my mouth. Shit! I looked up and saw a pretty boy looking at me, any other word just didn't seem to fit him, and while it is more of a girly word it somehow worked with him._

"_Hello, my name is Jacob and you are?" he said, smirking like he knew som__ething that I didn't._

"_Isabella, but I go by Izzy." I snarled out, then stocked away. Heading over to where Rose and Ali were waiting in Rose's car. I climbed in, and we headed over to Ali's and my house._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

"Well, that was all planned. Well except for you getting in trouble, and having to join the Cheerleading Squad. You were just going to meet Jacob then, well at least according to their plans. But as fate would have it, you had to get in trouble. Though it was Alice's and Rose's decision to go over there to smoke, and you were the one that was telling them that you guys should at least leave the school grounds.

Anyway, their plan was put into action. You had meet Jacob, and now all he had to do was get you to go out with him. And it worked, though it didn't fool Alice as she always had a bad feeling about him and Rose didn't like him because she is very protective of you. Rose is much like a lioness in that way, which is why it is her spirit animal. A lioness is very protective of her pride, and will do anything to make sure that they are safe and sound.

Rose is just like that in a way, but her 'pride' is you and Alice of course. And now I have to tell you something. I fear how you will take it, and do not know if I should mention it. Perhaps it shall be best if you should find out on your own like you are supposed to, or maybe it will help you out should I tell you. I do not think that it should have any real effect upon your future, but I would hate to be the cause of your future being changed." She was rambling, and I had to stop her.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what? And how will telling me change my future?" I asked her. Effectively cutting off her incisive rambling, which was quite annoying.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry that this took so long, I kept getting writers block. But it is done now, and I hope you like it.**

**This chap is a lot longer than the other one is, but this is only part one. Part two will be the next chapter.**

**Thank you to Cookie Monster N' Elmo for betaing this chapter for me. I really appreciate it, and you rock girl!**

**Well I better go as I am going to Wild Adventures Theme Park tomorrow and have to get up early.**

**Love y'all! :)  
**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~**


	23. Life Part II and Scares

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

BPOV

PART TWO

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON MY FAULT:_

"_Well, you are not a normal human. You are special, this you already know but you don't know why. Your __mother, Renée, cannot actually have children…"_

* * *

"Wait, she can't have kids? Then how did she have Ali and me?"

"Yes, she couldn't have kids. She had a rare disorder called Robertsonian Translocation; it meant that she was infertile, and therefore unable to reproduce. You and Ali do not have it, but you do carry the gene with you. And she never had Alice and you; she is not actually your biological mother. But you are related to her, just not in the way that you think you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that she is not your real mother, and Charlie is not your real father. Your real father died in battle as he was a soldier, and your real mother died in childbirth. She only lived long enough to see you and Alice once, and to tell everyone that she wanted you and Alice to be raised by her sister Renée and her sister's husband Charlie. She had written them a letter, your real mother, should she not make it. She was always good at that, knowing something before it happened. You and Alice got that from her."

"What were my real parent's names? And what did the letter say?"

"How about I just give you the letter?" she asked, as she produced a piece of paper from what looked like nowhere.

"That would work, and how did you get the letter?"

She waved her hand dismissing it, and handed me a wrinkled sheet of paper. It was growing soft and had some little tears in it.

_Sunday, September 11, 1994_

_Dear Renée, my lovely sister, and Charlie;_

_I wish that I didn't have to write this letter, but I feel like I must__. I feel like there is a very good chance that I shall die, and I fear that it may be soon. I will give birth to my two babies soon, as you know I didn't want to know the sexes ahead of time so it is a mystery as to which gender they are. For the girl name__s I want either Isabella Marie Swan or Mary Alice Swan, for boy names I want Michael Sebastian Swan or Christopher Blake Swan._

_If I should pass then I do not want my babies going to some other relative, or into foster care; I wish for you both to take care__ of them for me. __However__, I do not want them to know that you are not their real parents. When Afton died in the war, I never thought that I would have any joy in my life again. And then I found out that I was pregnant, I was overcome with joy._

_It became m__y mission in life to protect my babies until they are strong enough to live without me. __But__ sadly I will have to miss the rest of their lives, if I should die. It is far before I reach the age of twenty-five, and even farther before I reach my olden age. N__o one should die young, but it is all part of the circle of life and nothing can change that._

_I wish for you both to love my babies as you would love your own, if you were able to have some that is. I do not want you to tell them about Afton and I until th__e time is right, and do not worry you will know when the time is right. Please make them feel loved, as they are very much. If I had a choice in the matter I would chose to live, so that I could be with them as they grow up._

_I love you both very much. René__e you're my favorite sister, and yes I know you're my only sister. Charlie, you're the brother I never had and the one I always wanted. Growing up with Renée was interesting to say the least, and I know living with her can be trying sometimes but you have __to be strong._

_I know you must be wondering why I know that I will most likely not survive this. Well the truth is this I can see the future. I always have been able too; Afton was able to control the five elements, fire, water, air, earth, and spirit. René__e, your power, though you never knew it, is that of a mental shield. You are able to protect yourself and anyone you wish to from any and all mental attacks. All you have to do, well its simple really, just think of the person (people) you wish to protect __and think about protection._

_It might take you some time before you are able to do this with ease, and trust me you will know when you are protecting someone. Charlie, you also have a power, and you know of it. And yet it still confuses you, you don't know __why you can and that scares you._

_You have the ability to see ghosts, lost souls who need to find the light. And you can help them, I know you can. All you need to do is open up your mind to all possibilities._

_And there is something else that you should be__ aware of; my babies will be destined for greatness. They will have very powerful soul mates, with whom they will only meet after tragedy strikes them. There is something you must do, Charlie listen to Dr. Carlisle Cullen he knows what he is doing._

_Do not __fear what you do not know, for knowing something can be even more fearful._

_With all my love,_

_Amanda Rae Matthews Swan_

_Sister, mother, friend._

I was speechless, what did this letter mean? "I am sure you are wondering about this letter, and of course what it means to you. Well the truth is I am your real mother. And you have inherited and obtained more powers than you will ever know, so has Alice. And this, this battle that is going on here, is very important. Come we will go closer and I will show you all that you need to know about this battle." She said, and then grabbed my hand dragging me over to where the tree line was at the beginning of the clearing. She motioned for me to look. I was confused, but I did so looking closer at everything than I did the first time.

I looked over to where the figures in black stood first. Their cloaks were not all black like I had thought at first. On the outer part of the figures the people there had the lightest clocks, they were a very light grey color, and got darker as they moved inward. In the very middle three figures stood in the darkest black cloaks I had ever seen, and I have seen a lot of black in my life. From what I could see from this angle, their eyes were a bright red, they were vampires and they had fed recently.

Then I looked over where we stood with the Cullen men. We looked the same as we did now, but we were paler; our hair longer, shinier, and fuller; our lips fuller; our boobs looked bigger; we were skinnier, well except for me I looked better I must have started eating again; our eyes were the most striking difference, instead of the usual colors we were used to our eyes were a bright golden color. The color matched that of the Cullen's, and I knew that we were not wearing contacts because contacts irritate Ali's and my eyes along with Rose's.

We were dressed in all black as usual, but this time in clothes that looked very easy to fight in. we had on some black bumster shorts over some black stalker style snakebite leggings, we had on black bandage knit tank tops, some black Cole Haan Air Melanie Suede Rain Boots, and a long silver necklace each. Rose had what looked like a sea horse on hers, Ali had a white gold diamond on hers, and I had a cowboy boot. They must represent our mates, something about their personality. Rose probably is with Emmett seeing as he is the funny guy, Ali seemed to be with Edward because the other two didn't look like they would give someone a sparkly rock on a necklace, and I must be with Jasper. (A/N: Outfit on profile)In fact now that I think about it, Jasper did talk like he was from the south. So it made sense, just like the other two did if you knew the guys' personalities.

Anyway back to our eyes, I remember something Laurent told us, about vampires. That not all of them had red eyes, that some had golden colored eyes. Red eyes meant that they drank from humans, and golden meant that they drank from animals.

It hit me then, and it hit me hard; the Cullen's were vampires, and in the future Ali, Rose and I get turned into vampires. It felt right; it felt like there was a sense of peace that suddenly overcame my whole being.

"It's time that you know, know what happens if you choose to live. In this world, everything is not what it seems. It seems, like the perfect world. And I have to admit that this world does look much better than the other world did. Where the other one was dark and gloomy, this one is bright and cheery. But it's not what it appears to be, it's what it is.

It's what the truth holds, and the truth is simple. You woke up from your coma, and began, along with your sister(s), began to get better. You started to eat again, and eventually, it took some time but, you stopped doing drugs and getting drunk. You stopped trying to kill yourself, and life seemed to be getting better.

Until, he came back for you. He kidnapped you for weeks, but eventually your mate found you and killed him. From then on it was back to square one, but eventually everything was back to normal. You and your mate got together, Ali and her mate, and Rose and her mate. They soon changed you, and for awhile everything was perfect, it was good.

And then, the ruling family of the vampires, the figures in black, heard that the Cullen's had told a couple of humans their secret. Which they had, but the humans had been turned, but the Kings were not informed of this. They had been afraid of the Cullen's size, because in the vampire world three vampires together is an abnormality but five? That was just plain strange, and a serious threat in their eyes.

They came here as soon as they could, not even sending spies to make sure that the informant was telling the truth. What you see here is a battle that is about to start, the Kings don't care that the Cullen's are completely innocent they just want to make sure that the threat is destroyed; even if there is no threat. They will make up a lie that the Cullen's were breaking laws, because to them no one will know that they are lying through their teeth. Well except for a vampire that can tell if someone is lying or not. They will get away with it, and no one will know any different.

Or so they think, I can't tell you anything else. Because if I do then the future could be forever ruined, and a new future a worse future could be born from the ashes of this one." She told me.

I nodded, "You don't have to make a choice now. You have time to think this over; after all you're in a self-induced coma with no chance of waking up right now." She said, with a sad smile at the end.

With that said, she took my hand and the colors began to swirl again.

APOV

_I was running through the forest, branches lashing out at me. The animals whispering, "That's her. That's the girl who__ is too weak to save her sister. She put her sister in a coma." And so much more, though that was on the nicer side of the comments; some of the things the animals whispered were so mean, I wouldn't say such things to my worst enemy._

_But I couldn't compla__in, after all how could I when what they said is true? I did put my sister in a coma; it was my entire and wholesome fault. I didn't see that Izzy blamed herself, I didn't see that she was using drugs as a coping method, I didn't see anything that I didn't__ want to see._

_I guess that in my attempts to get better I shut Izzy out when she needed me the most, and only saw her the way she was before. The all around bad girl, my idol; the one person I looked up to, besides any good fashion designer._

_I may be th__e oldest in age, but in spirit Izzy is the oldest. No one can tell really, but we do look slightly different. Izzy's bottom lip is slightly bigger than her top one, whereas my top one is slightly bigger than my bottom one. But this difference is so small, __most just skip over it._

_Suddenly, the forest disappeared and changed to some cliff on La Push. I saw Izzy standing on the edge of it, she wore a peaceful expression on her face, which soon changed to that of determination and then she jumped; flinging her__ body off of the cliff, towards the dangerous sea. I looked out, shit! She didn't need to be jumping in this weather, a storm that screamed danger was fast approaching._

"_IZZY!" I screamed out..._

"Alice! Alice! It's just a dream, come back to me. Come on Alice it's just a dream." I heard a soft female voice say. She kept repeating it's just a dream as I recovered from it.

"Nightmare, it's not a dream it's a nightmare." I managed to croak out. I felt something cool press on my lips telling me to open them, I did. Cool soothing water flowed down my throat which was raw because of all my screaming. I looked up where I heard the voice, just noticing that she was holding me giving me comfort.

It was Mrs. Cullen or Esme as she preferred Rose and I to call her. She had her soft curly caramel colored locks up in a messy chignon; she had on very light makeup almost to the point where it looked like she wasn't wearing any. Her outfit was very casual and light; a white blouse, a pair of brown trousers, a pair of brown pumps, a brown leather belt across her stomach, a brown blazer, a light silver bracelet, her wedding band, a silver delicate white flower and leaf necklace, and a pair of diamond studs. **(A/N: Outfit on profile)**

"I made pancakes, you need to eat something." She told me softly, before giving me a light hug and a kiss on the forehead and walking out of the room. I must have fallen asleep sometime last night while I was talking to Izzy as Dr. Cullen or Carlisle as he told us to call him said that she might be able to hear us. I got up off of the comfy chair that I slept on, and left the room.

Rose was already in the kitchen when I got down there. She came over and gave me a hug, and silently asking me with her eyes if I had the same nightmare, I nodded. And she squeezed me tighter against her, before making me sit at the breakfast bar in the Cullen's amazing kitchen. She made me a couple of pancakes just how she knew I liked them, and then made herself some.

Rose was taking this hard, but not as hard as me. And she was putting all of her time in taking care of me, and of course dad. In other words she was keeping busy, whereas I couldn't find the strength to. After eating some of my pancakes, I threw the rest away and headed up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for school.

Today was the first day that Rose and I were going back since Izzy's accident. I don't know how I'll make it through the day without Izzy, sure I've done it before but that was just when she was home sick and not in a coma that she had close to no chance of ever waking up from.

After my shower I put on a pair of black sweats that had Ali-babe written in pink down the right side, a black VPL fissure tank top, an oversized hoodie that swallowed my small frame, and a pair of Izzy's beloved converse. I ran a brush through my hair, and put it up in a messy ponytail throwing an Avenged Sevenfold Death hat on top. I didn't put any makeup on; it would most likely end up all over my face from crying. **(A/N: Outfit on profile)**

I walked out of the guest bathroom that I used whenever I was over here, and since Izzy is here that's a lot. I walked down the stairs after telling Izzy goodbye and that I was going to school. I spotted Rose staring at the TV, she was wearing the same thing, but her sweat pants had Rosy-Babe on them and she was wearing a different pair of Izzy's converse. Good thing we all wore the same shoe size.

She got up, and we went silently over to the front door. We grabbed our book bags and went outside. The guys were waiting for us in Emmett's hug jeep. They gave us small smiles, and as soon as we were buckled in Emmett drove to school.

Everyone turned to stare as soon as they saw Rose and I exit from the jeep, and that's when the whispers began. I grabbed Rose's and my sunglasses out of my bag, after giving her hers I put mine on.

Classes went by uneventfully, until lunch. Emmett and Edward made Rose and I go to the line to get something to eat, which was okay because true to her word Saint had gotten the lunch ladies to give us something edible to eat every day. But the food still tasted like cardboard to me, just not as bad.

Saint walked in late, and looking at her outfit I could only think, Saint. She was wearing a black and white fifty's style dress that ended just at the top of her ankles, a pair of emerald green shoes/boots, a golden Casey necklace with emerald stones on it, a black distressed denim biker jacket, some metallic silver zip-up leggings, a black buffalo shopper tote, a brass skull and leather leaf bracelet, and some black skull hoop earrings.

She had on black glittery eyeliner, sparkly emerald green eye shadow, sparkly black mascara, a silvery colored blush, and some emerald green lipstick powder/paint. Her hair had silver, emerald, and black streaks running through it and was styled up in a French twist. **(A/N: Outfit on profile)**

She was obviously trying to make Rose and I feel better, and as usual it worked like a charm. After all, how is it hard not to be somewhat cheered up when someone is dressed like that?

But that wasn't the bad part; actually the bad part came soon after that; because Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya stood up on their table with a bull-horn in Lauren's hands. Edward hissed, he was mad, I looked at him in confusion but dismissed it when the sluts began to speak, well more like Lauren did.

"Can I like have like everyone's attention?" she asked, but several people were ignoring her so Jessica grabbed the bull-horn and screamed into it to pay attention. That made people look, she gave the horn back to Lauren. There was an evil glint in Lauren's eyes that screamed at me to get out while I can, but I pushed the feeling down.

"So as you all like know, this year we like got three new students. Rosalie Hale, Alice and Isabella Swan; Rosalie and Alice could you like please stand up." We made no move to do anything she said. She got made and motioned to Mike and Tyler to do something. They came over to us and lifted us up out of our chairs; as soon as Mike touched me I screamed and tried to get away.

This wasn't like when one of the Cullen men would touch me, they were fine and didn't bother me, but Mike's touch felt like that man's touch did. It scared me, he was quick to let go of me. Confusion clouding his face, I saw dark-spots appear before my eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like no air could get to my legs, my breath coming in short little gasps.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose elbow Tyler in the face to get to me, and as soon as her arms were around me I felt better. She lifted me up easily, and carried me out to Emmett's jeep; the boys and Saint following us. The boys got in the jeep with us and took off, while Saint followed behind us on her bike. Again, only Saint popped into my head.

I felt a hand in mine, and saw Edward's face filled with worry before everything blacked out.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long! I have SO many school projects to do right now, and EOCT's are next week so I am preparing for that. And I am currently sick. :(**

**A big thanks to my awesome beta Cookie Monster N' Elmo, and to all of my reviewers alerters and favoriters. You are all wonderful, and I am so happy you like this story so much.**

**Sadly the ending for this story is in sight, BUT there will be a sequel as I have already planned the ending, and it requires a sequel or you all will be asking, "What the hell?"**

**Reviews make me write  
Bitches make me mad  
Clowns make me scared  
Bunnies make me jumpy  
Favorites make me happy  
Alerts, bring on the smiles  
School makes me what to kill  
Projects are a waste of time  
Ducks make me annoyed  
Little birdies make me what to shoot them  
Stuffed bears make me sleep  
Writing makes me feel at peace  
Mums make me want to throw them in a volcano  
Friends make me stand on my head  
And  
You ROCK!  
**

**Love y'all! :)**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster N' Elmo~**


	24. Sympathy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 23

EPOV

_December 10, 2010_

_Dear __Journal,_

_Today was a truly disastrous day, my Alice's sister Isabella, tried to kill herself by jumping off of a cliff into freezing ice cold water. And now Jasper is going stark raving mad worrying about his one and only mate. I do not know for sure what happened before she jumped off._

_My Alice is adamant that there is a real reason behind her sisters' jump, and I believe her. Isabella and I may not know each other very well, but even I know that there has to be a reason behind it. So tomorrow I am going to find it out! I vow to it, I will find this out._

_And I know just where to start to, with the three sluts of the school._

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

The next day I set to work. I started with Tanya, though I had a strong belief that it was not her I still had to check.

Tanya POV

I sat up in my stark room, wincing as I did so. I crawled over to the mirror and looked at the damage. My cheek had a hand print etched onto it, my arms gleamed purple and blue, my legs had dried blood running down them. I sighed, and crawled into the bathroom, I didn't have the strength to stand up yet.

I turned on the water, making sure that it was cold so that he wouldn't get mad at me for using the hot water. After cleaning up all of the dried blood off of me, carefully shaving, and washing my hair and body. I got out, and grabbed my ratty old towel. Making sure that it was wrapped tight around me I headed back to my room, well more like closet.

Looking at my arms again I know that there is no way I'll be able to hide these with makeup today, so long sleeves it is then. I grabbed a white bra and thong set, and put them on. Then I grabbed blue tank top that buttoned up in the back, a white blouse, a blue sequined vest, blue skinny jeans, a thick white belt, a pair of white cuffed lace up booties, a white wood bead bracelet, a Monica vinader jewellery WHITE ring, and a floor length pearl necklace.

Then I started on my makeup. I covered every visible bruise with foundation, powder over it, light pink blush, blue eye shadow, blue eyeliner, white mascara, and light pink lip balm. I made sure that it wasn't too much, because unlike Lauren and Jessica I preferred to not look like a freaking clown.

I looked at the time, 6:20, I better make his breakfast before he wakes up and gets mad. I headed down the stairs, and into our kitchen. I looked at the bulletin board where he puts what he wants for each meal, and what time he wants it. Today it looks like blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and scrambled eggs with sausage and coffee, and he wants it by 7:00.

I gathered everything I would need and began mixing; I had his pancakes and eggs done, and was just frying up the sausage when I heard the shower go on upstairs. I looked at the time, 6:55, crap I only had five minutes left.

I finished the sausages and put them on his plate setting the plate on the table, I grabbed some napkins, a fork, spoon, and knife to put by his plate. Then I grabbed his favorite coffee mug, poured some coffee in it, grabbed the sugar, milk, and cream and set them on the table. I had just finished when he came down, "good morning Father, how was your night?" I asked him, with a pleasant smile on my face.

"Fine." He gruffly replied. He began to eat, he nodded his head signaling that the food was fine and I could go. I gently kissed him on the cheek and told him to have a good day at work.

He told me that I was to act like a perfect daughter whenever I was around him, or if he had company over. On my way out I grabbed my white jacket, and white bag. Then I headed down to Jessica's house for her to give me a ride.

"I don't know why you don't just take your own car." She told me, complaining again.

"Jess, you know that my car died. I'm still looking for a new one, but none of them seem like me." I told her, again. Well the simple truth was that my car didn't just die; I never had one to begin with. But I would NEVER tell Jess that, she can never keep a secret.

She began to grumble to herself for awhile, but stopped and started gossiping about something her mother told her. I just quietly sighed and leaned back in the seat, wishing that this ride would be over soon.

When we got to school I almost cried with joy, finally! She was giving me a headache, not that I would ever say that to her. I looked over at what she was wearing for the first time, to preoccupied trying to ignore her babbling before to notice.

She was wearing a pink mini skirt, a layered pink tube top, pink tight high socks, pink high heels with little bows on them, a pink jacket, pink bracelets, a pink flower ring, a pink necklace, pink tassel earrings, a pink bag, she had a pink bow clip in her brown hair which I just now noticed she cut. It now fell just barely touching her shoulders, and it was straight right now.

Her makeup was wrong on so many levels, she had her foundation and powder caked onto her face, her pink blush covering her whole cheek, her pink eye shadow surrounding her whole eye, her pink eyeliner really thick, her pink mascara was clumped because she put so much on, and her pink lipstick was smeared on her lips like that of a clowns.

It was terrible, but I hid my grimace from her. After all she was my ride, even if it was in a hot pink car that once belonged to her grandmother. Soon Lauren arrived; I mentally prepared myself to pretend to be a bitch today.

Lauren looked better than Jess did where clothes were concerned, but her makeup, like Jess's, made her look like she was a clown.

She had on a tight purple strapless top, a purple perfume mini skirt, a purple jacket, purple socks that reached just below her knee, purple peep toe pumps, a purple bag, purple ABS Medallion Crystal-Drop Earrings ABS that were obviously fake, a silver ring with a purple flower on it, a purple Acid Alice multi-bead stretch bracelet, a peace sign necklace with a purple ribbon, and a purple flower fascinator in her curly blonde hair.

For her, clown, makeup she had on: foundation and powder caked onto her face, light pink blush covering her whole cheek, purple eyeliner that made her look like a raccoon, purple eye shadow covering her entire eye, purple mascara so thick that it was clumped on, and her pink lip gloss smeared all over her lips.

I barely covered up my grimace at their looks, but I did. "Girls like we won't have to like worry about like the Swan Twins like anymore, I like did some like digging and like found something that we can like use to like blackmail them or like something. And like trust me when I like say that it is like totally worth it!" Lauren said, an evil smirk covering her lips.

"What like did you like find out?" Jessica asked.

"Like all in like good time like girls all in like good time." she said, before walking off. Swinging her hips in a way that she thought made her look sexy, when in fact made her look somewhat like a penguin waddling. Jessica followed walking the same way; I squared my shoulders and followed them lightly swinging my hips, not over doing it like them.

I parted ways with them after entering the school and headed over to my locker. I grabbed the stuff I would need for first and second period, and headed off to my Advanced Biology class. Unlike Lauren and Jessica I was good in school, well except for in math. I sucked at math; it was by far my worst subject. Well along with Spanish, but that is a foreign language so it can be more or less excused.

I was one of the last students to enter the room, entering just seconds before the tardy bell rang. I looked around the room, everyone was here well everyone except for Edward Cullen he was nowhere to be seen. And now that I think about it, the Cullen's are usually here before Jess and I arrive but today they weren't. I didn't even see any of Izzy, Alice, or Rosalie's bikes or cars this morning.

Were they all skipping together? No, they hated each other. Or it seemed like that at least, if Saint is not here then something is up and it would have to be something big for seven people who all hang out in the same group basically to be skipping school today.

I sighed and shook my head, I opened up my notebook and took out my pen to write the warm-up down, there wasn't one and there usually is. I glanced around the room, everyone was talking and there didn't seem to be any sign of the teacher.

I took out a sheet of paper, and a pencil after putting the pen away and closing my biology binder. I relaxed my mind and began to sketch, my pencil flew across the page drawing and erasing as it went. I drew the last line as the bell rang. I looked down at the drawing, it was a girl and in the sketch she looked sad.

I put it away before it could make me cry, and gathered all of my stuff hurrying out of the classroom and into my next class, Advanced History.

I entered the classroom and sat down in my seat next to Lauren, who I might add is only in this class because she fucks Mr. Molina for good grades. I still can't believe that she does that, and I have been 'friends' with her since what feels like forever. I looked up at the board, Mrs. Anderson was written on the board in very neat cursive writing. Great we had a sub, just what this class really needs when first semester finals are coming up! Note the sarcasm.

"Lauren, we have a sub." I told her, groaning quietly. I glanced over at her she grinned a wicked grin, great she thinks that the sub is male. Well, I am not going to be the one to tell her that the sub is not only female, but married too. The bell rang; class is supposed to start now. But the sub is nowhere to be seen, and the students are using this time to talk and catch up.

I glanced at my piece of shit phone for the time, it was 8:46; I had a LG Chocolate in 'Blue Ice'. Sure it looked fine, but it was terrible. I'm just glad that it's no longer the pre-paid phone I had before this one, that one makes this one look like the Queen of England.

I glanced around the room at everyone in here. Mark and his group of friends were sitting in the front of the classroom next to the teacher's desk as usual; you don't get the title of teacher's pet for nothing. Robert and Owen were trying, and failing, to impress Ashley and her friends. Trevor was sleeping, as usual, and his fraternal twin Suzie was almost literally jumping out of her seat.

But the seats in the back were empty, which was odd. First Edward, and now his brother's Jasper and Emmett along with Rosalie and Izzy were missing. I was going to ask Lauren if she knew anything, but the sub chose that moment to walk in. she does not look like the type to take anyone's crap. She is not going to like many people in this class then.

She had no makeup on her face, her blonde hair up in a tight ballerina bun onto of her head, a plain black suit with a frilly blue blouse underneath, and an ugly pair of Ida Clark shoes. I saw Lauren visibly shudder out of the corner of my eye, I rolled my eyes. Hopefully she will get detention so that I don't have to deal with her later. And it will help me leave earlier, and then my dad will be happy after I will be home early. After all I highly doubt that he even has a real job.

Though I doubt that Jess will be willing to leave without Lauren saying that she could; I have always hated that about Jess. She never did anything unless Lauren said that it was okay.

One day she tried not to breathe until Lauren said that she could. She passed out from the lack of oxygen to her brain and ended up in the hospital. Not that it stopped her from doing everything whenever Lauren says for her to do something.

The rest of school passed quickly and easily. Weeks passed the Cullen boys and the Swans/Hale never showed up. Christmas came and went. They still never showed, and months passed still a no show. Finally, on February 7, 2011 they showed.

The Cullen boys, and Alice and Rosalie came; Izzy nowhere to be seen. I smiled a small smile, they were back and it was good. Then my smile dropped when I looked at them, they weren't smiling their whole manner was depressing. And the fact that they are Goths had nothing to do with it, their clothes were not the cutting edge Goth fashion that they have always been, they were dark and depressing sweats.

Even the Cullen guys had dark and depressing sweats on, though for some reason Jasper looked the most depressing. I wonder what happened, and where was Izzy?

Everything was normal, except for all of the gossiping that was going on, until lunch came. That's when the shit hit the fan.

Lauren stood up from her seat and pulled Jess and I up onto the top of the table. What is she doing? Mike handed Lauren a bullhorn, and I repeat: what is she doing?

"Can I like have like everyone's attention?" Lauren asked everyone. Some people shut-up and looked over, but several people were still ignoring her. Jess grabbed the bullhorn from her and screamed "LIKE SHUT-UP AND LIKE PAY ATTENTION!" Okay, now that hurt my ears.

Everyone paid attention after that. I felt a strange sense of dread as soon as I looked at Lauren's murky green eyes, and it scared me. But I pushed it down as soon as she began to speak.

"So as you all like know, this year we like got three new students. Rosalie Hale, Alice and Isabella Swan; Rosalie and Alice could you like please stand up." They made no move to do what she said, causing a scowl to appear on her clown-like face. She motioned for Mike and Tyler to do something; they got up out of their seats and headed over to the girls.

They picked them up out of their seats, but as soon as Mike touched Alice her eyes glazed over and she screamed. She thrashed about trying to get free from Mike's arms, what was wrong with her? Why was she screaming and trying to get away? But then I knew my answer, I knew it the first day that they got here I just didn't want to admit to it. Alice and Izzy had been raped; it was obvious by the way that they moved.

It was the way that I moved, and to be honest it was a bit of a relief that I was not the only one here in Forks who knew what I was going through, but it was not a good thing. It was terrible, and dreadful I do not wish this on my worst enemy.

Alice was gasping for breath by now, and Mike quickly let go of her confusion the main emotion on his face. Rosalie knocked Tyler in the nose to get out of his arms, blood gushing from his nose his cry of pain rang through the now silent cafeteria. But everyone ignored it; they were too busy looking at Alice to acknowledge his pain.

Rosalie lifted Alice into her arms with ease; it made sense after all Alice was tiny just like her sister. Who, I still do not know why she is not here today.

"What was that about?" I asked Lauren.

"They messed with me, so they got what they deserved. Anyone who dares to mess with me gets what they deserve." She said.

"They didn't deserve that, Lauren. I don't care what you think, but they didn't deserve that." I told her and climbed off the table to go after them.

"If you leave, then you can say goodbye to our friendship and being popular." She told me with a sneer.

"Then I guess we aren't friends, and I don't care about being popular. I would rather be a geek with no friends then friends with people who act like you. Goodbye Lauren." I told her walking away.

I saw Eric on the way to the library, "Eric!" I called his name and rushed over to him. "Could you possibly give me a lift?" I asked him.

"Sure, but where do you want to go?" he asked. I smiled.

"Umm, the Swan's house if you could." I told him.

"Okay, sure let's go now so I can be back in time for Advanced Chemistry." He said.

"Okay let's go." I told him.

He nodded and led me over to his old beat up 1968 Dodge Charger R/T, the paint was faded and the bumpers were rusty from the rain. But it ran, and it used to belong to Eric's grandpa.

We made good time and soon arrived at the Swans house. More like mansion, the place was huge and amazing. Emmett Cullen's jeep was parked in front of the house.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car thanking Eric for the ride. He nodded and left, I stood watching him as his car disappeared into the distance. I took another deep breath and headed up to the front door, thank god the gate was open.

I knocked on the door, and then the skies opened up and it poured down rain. But this is Forks after all, and it wouldn't be Forks without rain, right? After a minute no one opened the door, so I knocked again.

It wretched open revealing Chief Swan, he looked at me funny. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly, well that would be why.

"Hello Chief Swan, my name is Sally Tanya Denali, but I go by Tanya. My dad is Corin Denali, owner of the local car shop." I told him, yeah sure my dad owned the car shop but that doesn't mean he was ever really there.

He raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask me, _"and why are you here?"_ he opened his mouth, but I interrupted him before he could speak.

"Chief Swan, I just came by to see Alice. She passed out at school and I'm worried about her."

"Are you one of her friends? I've never heard her say anything about you Sally."

"I'm not surprised, you see sir we aren't really friends right now but I want us to be friends. And I want to tell her that I am sorry for everything that Lauren Mallory has done to her, she never deserved any of those things. Neither did her sister or Rosalie for that matter. But if you try to tell Lauren that she gets mad because you aren't acting like Jessica Stanley and being her brainless minion."

"Come in out of the rain and we will talk more." he said before opening the door wider to let me in. I thanked him, and entered the foyer. I gasped, the room was gorgeous. He led me to the kitchen, which was equally gorgeous.

"So, you are saying that this Lauren girl is the reason that my daughter passed out at school, right?"

"Yes sir, Lauren told Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley to go over to Alice and Rosalie to lift them out of their chairs because they weren't doing what she said for them to do. But as soon as Mike touched Alice she began to scream and thrash about trying to break free from his grasp. He let go of her because he didn't know what was going on, and she fell to the ground.

"She began to hyperventilate, and eventually passed out from the lack of oxygen. Rosalie picked her up and carried her out of the cafeteria and all the way to Emmett Cullen's jeep.

"After they left the silent cafeteria began to buzz with gossip, especially when I told Lauren that what she did was wrong and that they didn't deserve that, and that I was no longer her friend. Then I walked out of the cafeteria and got Eric Yorkie to give me a lift here. And that's all I know."

"I believe you."

"Sir, if I may. Could I inquire as to why Izzy was not in school today? And why Alice and Rosalie haven't been for months? If it's too personal I understand, I am just wondering."

"Well, Sally. Izzy is in a coma, over at Dr. Cullen's house and Ali and Rose were taking care of her. I think that the only reason that they drove Alice over here was so that she could be in her room when she woke up."

"**Charlie Alice is awake!"** I heard Rosalie's voice coming from somewhere. I looked around but didn't see her. Chief Swan got up out of his seat and went over to what looked like an intercom and pressed a button, **"okay, I will be right up. Oh, and tell Alice that she has a visitor."** He said with a smile my way, I smiled back.

He led the way over to what seemed like an elevator, and pushed a button labeled **THIRD FLOOR**. The elevator began to move. While in the elevator, he turned to me and said, "Oh, and please call me Charlie." I replied with a simple, "okay." And then the elevator was filled with silence again.

After we reached the third floor Charlie led me down the hallway until he stopped in front of a door labeled _Alice_. He opened the door, and ushered me in.

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie all glared death glares at me as soon as they saw me. "Hey, stop that right now. She's come to apologize, and she wants to tell Alice something." Charlie scolded them. They stopped glaring, but that didn't mean that they liked what he told them.

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for the way that I treated all of you, none of you deserved to be treated like that. It was wrong of me to do that. I wish I could say that it was all Lauren's fault for making me act like that, but that's not true. Sure Lauren influenced what I said and/or did to you, but that didn't mean that I actually had to do what she said.

"I wish I could have seen that sooner, and not acted like her little slave. Even if you never forgive me, and I understand if you don't, I just want you to know that I wish I could take it all back. Every last thing, I wish I could take it back.

"And I would like you to know that I will never act like that again, I am no longer friends with Lauren as she got mad because after you left the cafeteria I told her that what she did was wrong and I couldn't be friends with someone like that. I have never liked her; I just liked the power that being her friend gave me. But that power is not a good thing, ruining someone's life just for the hell of it is never fun.

"I do hope that in time you find it in you to forgive me, but like I said before if you can't forgive me then I understand. I just want to make sure that you know that I am really sorry for everything, great, I'm rambling now. I'll just shut-up now."

"You right, I don't think that we can ever forgive you…" Rosalie sneered at me.

"But that doesn't mean that we won't try." Alice interrupted Rosalie. Her voice was weak, and didn't sound as strong as it normally did. But it was still her voice, and at least she was okay. It would be awful if anything happened to her, especially since Charlie said that Izzy was in a coma. Oh god, if Alice slipped into a coma or worse I have a feeling that Charlie would probably kill himself from the grief.

I nodded my head at Alice, silently thanking her for saying that they will try, while my mind was elsewhere at the moment. Looking at how Charlie acted towards Alice or even Rosalie made me wish that my dad acted like that. He never acted like he cared about me. The only thing he really cared about was having a hot meal ready and waiting for him when he wanted it.

Speaking of which I had to leave soon, it was almost 2:45 which is when school gets out. Charlie began to usher everyone out of the room so that I could talk to Alice, before I had to leave. As soon as they all, reluctantly, left I turned to Alice.

"I just wanted to say, that I know what it's like. I know what's it's like to be raped." I told her point blank, what was the point of beating around the bush right?

"What? Why do you think that?" she asked.

"I saw it in the way you walk, and your reaction when Mike touched you. Hell, you flinched when Charlie walked into the room, it was small and almost unnoticeable, but I saw it."

She sighed, "Fine. It's true."

"When did it happen?"

"Back in Phoenix, before we moved here. It's why we moved. Our mom and step-dad were killed; Charlie was the only living relative. Rose's parent's just let her go with us because they don't really care about anyone but themselves."

"Do you know who…?"

"Yes," she said with a bitter laugh, "and I wish that the bastard was dead. Not rotting in a jail cell. I told Iz that he was no good, to stay away from him, that I had a bad feeling about him. But she didn't listen, but then again when has she ever listened? The girl is stubborn, so am I but I am nowhere near as stubborn as she is."

"Wait, it was Izzy's boyfriend?"

"And his 'gang' or whoever those men were with him. We tried to fight them, to reach safety. We almost did and then he stopped us; stepping in front of our path, of our escape. The more we screamed in pain, the more they laughed. We eventually just shut down. We were in a coma for weeks, Izzy a week longer than I. and now Iz is in another coma and it's my entire fault!"

"How is Izzy being in another coma your entire fault?"

"If I had been with her, she wouldn't have jumped off of that stupid cliff and almost drowned to death. I would have saved her, though her body would have been lost to the waves and she would be truly dead had Jasper not found her and saved her. If it wasn't for him, then Izzy truly would be dead."

Alice and I talked for awhile longer, until I had to leave. Rosalie gave me a ride home, and talked to me the whole time.

As soon as I got home, my dad started yelling at me. I told him that I had an after school project and that Rosalie drove me home. He screamed at me to make dinner, and I did.

As I lay in bed that night I thought about everything that had happened. One thing is for sure, school is going to be different. And I couldn't be happier for that.

EPOV

_February 7, 2011_

_Dear __Journal,_

_Tanya is innocent. She is not the cause; in fact I am thinking that it is all Lauren now. But just to be sure, tomorrow I am going to check out Jessica and then Lauren. After all if it turns out to be Jessica then I do not even have to check Lauren._

_Anyway back to Tanya, reading her thoughts and Jasper's analysis of her feelings were all that of not knowing what is going on and pity. She is now going to be part of our group, well at least that's what Jasper says. Well I must go, My Ali needs me. Good bye until the morrow._

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

* * *

Sympathy by the Goo Goo Dolls

Stranger than your sympathy  
This is my apology  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out

I wish for things that I don't need  
All I wanted  
And what I chase won't set me free  
All I wanted  
And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees

Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah  
Everything's all wrong yeah  
Where the hell did I think I was?

Stranger than your sympathy  
I take these things so I don't feel  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
Now my head's been filled with doubt

It's hard to lead the life you choose  
All I wanted  
When all your luck's run out on you  
All I wanted  
You can't see when all your dreams are coming true

Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah  
You choke on the regrets yeah  
Who the hell did I think I was

Stranger than your sympathy  
All these thoughts you stole from me  
I'm not sure where I belong  
No where's home and I'm all wrong

And I wasn't all the things  
I tried to make believe I was  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel  
Before the dreams I wanted  
And all the talk and all the lies  
Were all the empty things disguised as me  
Yeah stranger than your sympathy stranger than your sympathy

* * *

**(A/N: I am so sorry it took so long for me to update! Now this chapter is currently unbetaed as my beta is having a problem with her computer, and as such is not able to fix all of my silly little mistakes.**

**I would like to send a special shout-out to my best friend AmandaRaeWhitlock, Happy Birthday girl! She is turning 17 today. I love you girl! :D**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	25. Truths Revealed

Chapter 24

EPOV

_He is like so hot! And like I know that like he wants me. like I mean like what guy wouldn't? I am like super hot and he like knows it. Edward Cullen is so like going to be like mine, in fact he like already is but he just like doesn't want to like admit to it. I like know that I am by far the like hottest girl in like school, but he can like talk to me I like won't care. _I internally shuddered, Lauren's thoughts were disgusting. Along with thinking that I am her boyfriend there are images that I would rather have never seen in my whole life. It is a shame that I cannot just turn my gift off so that I do not have to hear her vile thoughts, though they are better than Jessica's are.

Of course in her thought's Jessica doesn't say like after almost every word. I have a feeling that she is just a follower, eager to fit in and Lauren is her way of being able to fit in. I wonder how they are after Tanya left them.

Of course that was only yesterday, I don't think that they know yet. But when we get there they will know, if they didn't already suspect anything.

"Hurry up Eddie! It doesn't take that long to get dressed!" Emmett shouted up the stairs; the sound echoing off the walls, hurting my sensitive ears.

"Emmett, you are a vampire. There is no need to shout, I can hear you if you whisper. In fact you do not even need to talk, just think it" I told him.

"Sorry Eddie, I forgot." He said sheepishly.

"Do NOT call me Eddie, my name is Ed-WARD not Ed-DEE!" I told him. He didn't reply, but I heard him laughing. I am not even going to look into his thoughts to know what he is thinking of this time. I got up off of by bed to get dressed.

I grabbed a pair of pink boxers, a pink button up t-shirt, some of light KSUBI Motor ray jeans, a pair of pink tennis shoes, and a white Arthur Hoodie. After grabbing my book bag, I headed down the stairs. Emmett was slipping a grey hoodie that said, **G-STAR RAW DEMIN 33DIGS** GSRD in red, over a red muscle shirt. He was wearing grey jeans, and a pair of grey, white, and black tennis shoes.

Jasper was wearing a plaid cowboy shirt, a denim jacket, a pair of washed and ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots. All he was missing was a hat, and he would look like a total hick. Of course, he pulled out a black cowboy hat as soon as I thought of that. I rolled my eyes and headed out to the garage to get my lovely Volvo.

"We're takin' Emmett's jeep, not your pussy car." Jasper told me. I turned around he was leaning in the door like an idiot.

"It's called a Volvo, and unlike your truck or Emmett's jeep it's a real car."

"It's a car for rich soccer mamas; it ain't no car for a man. Course I'm wonderin' if you even count as a man, seein' as you wear pink willin'ly." He said, smirking.

"Your grammar is atrocious. And no it is not it is a very safe car, and can go pretty fast."

"Do I look like I give a fuck 'bout my grammar?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows. "And as for your car goin' fast, I don't think I've ever seen you drive faster than sixty miles per hour."

"Well, unlike you and Emmett I don't want to get a ticket, or crash my car."

"Edward, we're vampires. Rich vampires, I might add. We could buy a million cars, what does crashin' one mean?"

"Disappointing Carlisle and Esme, which I do not want to do. After all they did take us in."

"Yeah, an' they would no sooner pay for a new one."

"Not if you keep on disappointing them, then they will make you buy it yourselves."

He was about to reply when Emmett came outside and told us, not so kindly, to be quiet. Jasper rolled his eyes, and headed over to Emmett's jeep. Emmett followed him, and looked back at me.

"You coming Edward?" Emmett asked me, I looked back at my wonderful car, sighed and walked towards the jeep. I don't need the rough hormonal driven teenagers to ruin my precious car to try and impress some girl.

We headed over to the Swan Manor to get Alice and Rosalie, then we headed over to see if Tanya wanted a ride. After all I have only ever seen her having Jessica give her a ride to and from school. We got there just as Tanya was leaving the house. _Worthless good-for-nothing girl! _I heard a male think from the house, must be her Father.

He sounds mad, I wonder why. Tanya stopped short when she saw the jeep. "So, you coming or what?" Emmett asked, leaning out Jasper's window.

She looked confused, but nodded. She walked towards the car. Jasper and Emmett got out, Rosalie following, Alice and I stayed in the car. Jasper got in the driver's seat, Rosalie in the passenger's and Emmett hopped up into the back of the jeep like a moron. Alice opened her door and scooted over to make room for Tanya.

Surprisingly we all fit just fine. No one talked as we headed towards the school, well more like speed. I gritted my teeth together to stop from saying anything better left unsaid in front of the girls. And Jasper knew it too, he is sure to rub this in my face later once we are away from prying ears.

Eventually we made it to school, everyone staring at the jeep. Tanya looked nervous, and from Jasper's thoughts she is. Alice turned to her and pulled a box out of her bag, she looked at it for a moment before handing it to Tanya. Tanya looked confused and was opening her mouth to say something, but Alice just shook her cute head and motioned for her to open it.

Wait, cute? Did I just think that Alice _Swan_, was cute? Yes, I guess I did. I've never thought that girl, human or vampire, was cute before. I've lived a long life, but I've never indulged in the female part of living. If that is what you would call it.

Of course Jasper and Emmett continuously tease and torment me about it, but I have never found the right girl. Though Jasper was only ever with Maria, and Emmett only with his old girlfriend from his human life. Well make that old fiancé, they were to be married the summer he 'disappeared'.

I heard Tanya's gasp, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Alice," she started to say.

"Stop right there Tanya, I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that it's too much, and I shouldn't have…"

"It is too much! And you really shouldn't have!" Tanya interrupted her.

Alice glared at her playfully for interrupting her, before continuing. "…but Tanya listen to me and listen to me closely. You're one of us now, and as such you need to look like it now." Tanya had tears in her eyes, she reached over and hugged Alice saying thank you over and over again.

I was filled with jealousy, Tanya got to touch MY Alice while I couldn't! Wait, my Alice? Since when has she been mine? Jasper caught my eye, and he smirked at me. Of course Mr. Feelings knows just what I'm feeling. I got out of the car, Jasper and Rosalie following me. Emmett jumped from the bed, and Alice stepped out from the car turning around to grasp Tanya's hand in hers. Oh how I wish for her to be grasping my hand.

Everyone's thought's turned to who could be getting out of the car, almost everyone's thought's were thinking that it had to be Izzy. Boy, are they in for a surprise.

Tanya POV

My alarm went off at five exactly, why was I waking up this early again? Oh, yeah I don't have a ride. Because there is no way in hell I am going to be going to school with Jessica, so I have to walk. Which is great because it's supposed to rain later, note the sarcasm, then again when isn't it not supposed to rain here. It is Forks after all, it's rarely not raining. And of course I had to be ready and make his breakfast before he woke up.

I quickly took my cold shower, after all wouldn't want to 'use up' all of the cold now would I? And how that is even possible I don't know. But my Father is a weirdo and an asshole. Not that I could ever say that to him, he would surely kill me then. Of course maybe dying would be better than this life I live.

I shook those thoughts from my head, it does no good to think of them. I wrapped my ratty old towel around me and padded back to my room. I looked in my closet, I own almost nothing that wasn't sluttish. Of course I never bought any of it, my Father did wanting me to look like a slut for when his 'friends' come over.

I slipped on a plain white bra and panty set, then I pulled on a pair of blue tights, a white blouse, a black suspender skirt, and a black blazer. I dug through my closet for a pair of shoes to match, finally finding a pair of black wedge ankle boots. I put them on, perfect, except for one thing. I grabbed a black tie and put it around my neck righting it so it looked good, now I was perfect.

I decided against any makeup, I don't need any of it. I headed down the stairs and got his breakfast ready and on the table before he got down. He gave me a nod, and I headed off. Grabbing my black rucksack on my way out, I closed the door behind me and starting walking down the drive. I looked up and stopped short as soon as I saw the huge red jeep in front of my house.

The passenger side window rolled down, revealing Jasper Cullen with Emmett Cullen leaning over him. "So, you coming or what?" Emmett asked me. I nodded, and starting walking towards the jeep. I'm confused, I thought that they hated me, but I'm not going to pass up a chance to get a ride with one of the Cullen's.

Doors opened, out of the driver's side came Emmett who climbed into the bed, out of the passengers side came Jasper who went around and got in the driver's seat, and out of the back came Rosalie Hale who got in the passenger's seat. The door closest to me opened up revealing Alice Swan, which explains why Rosalie is there, she scooted over to make room for me.

I got in and buckled up, the ride to the school filled with nothing but silence. Once we got there, everyone remained in their seats. Alice got something out of her bag and turned to me, she hadn't me a box.

I looked at her confused, and opened my mouth to say something when Alice shook her head and motioned at me to open it. I did, confusingly, and gasped at what was inside. Inside of the box was a pair of blue earrings, a blue bracelet, and a blue ring.

"Alice," I started to say before she stopped me.

"Stop right there Tanya, I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that it's too much, and I shouldn't have…"

"It is too much! And you really shouldn't have!" I interrupted her.

Alice glared at me, but I could tell that she was just playing around because of the glint in her eyes. Then she continued as though I had never stopped her. "…but Tanya listen to me and listen to me closely. You're one of us now, and as such you need to look like it now." I know that I have ears in my eyes, I can feel them. I reached over and hugged Alice telling her thank you over and over again.

Edward climbed out of the car, Jasper and Rosalie following him, Emmett got out of the bed, and Alice climbed out. She reached her hand out to me, grasping mine in her tiny one. She pulled me out of the car, for a tiny girl she is really strong!

The whole parking lot gasped, then it was silent for a moment before the buzz started up. Most likely everyone was talking about how I am with the Cullen's and the Swans/Hale. I looked across the parking lot at Lauren and Jessica, they looked furious.

I looked away, and continued on to class. After going to my locker I headed to first period with Edward. Everyone was staring at us in the halls, now while I am used to being stared at this is for a completely different reason.

"Just ignore them." Edward whispered to me. I nodded, no one noticed our conversation. Soon we made it to class, but we didn't escape the stares. No, as soon as we stepped into the room everyone turned to stare at us like we were lab-rats in a maze.

I started to head towards my old seat next to a bottle-blonde who has more skin-problems than Jessica does. Not that you can tell with all of the makeup that she wears, and trust me when I saw you don't want to see her without her makeup covering her face. It's not pretty at all.

Edward stopped me and motioned to me to sit with him. I did, while wondering when all of them are going to drop me like a hot potato. Class is going to start soon.

The door opened up again, but I didn't look up to see who had entered. It was probably just another person from the class. Someone cleared their throat. I looked up into the angry eyes of one Lauren Mallory, who standing next to her with equally angry eyes was one Jessica Stanley.

"You like don't deserve to have like friends. You're like complete trash, and they are like gonna drop you like as soon as they like realize that we are like better than you like are." Lauren sneered at me.

"Lauren, you are not and will never be better than someone. Everyone is equal, and if I chose not to be your friend anymore because you took the line between payback and being a bitch too far than that is my choice. I have a choice in what I do. I'm not Jessica, I'm not going to follow you like a lost little puppy. I am my own person, and the sooner you realize that the better."

"Like you can't like say that to like me!"

"I just did. And by the way, saying like after everything you say is not cool, in fact it makes you look even more like an idiot. Of course if you didn't open your mouth then you would just look like a clown who needs to wear more clothes."

Lauren screeched before raising her hand to slap me. Edward's hand shot out, grabbed her around the wrist stopping her hand mid air. She raised the other hand to try and slap me with that one, Edward grabbed her wrist again.

He got up and pulled her out of the classroom , opening the door and shoving her into the hallway. Jessica followed after her, but before she left she glared daggers at me. Edward returned to his seat, the whole class was staring at us. Well at least they were before the teacher walked in and started class.

Edward slipped me a note.

_**You're bigger than they are, don't let them bring you down. After all they're just jealous of you. I can't even begin to tell you how long they have wished to talk to us, or more than likely sleep with us, of course we never do. I must warn you though, this will most likely not be their only attempt and for your sake, I really hope that there aren't any more tries.**_

Thank-you, for defending me. But you didn't have to, I was handling it just fine.

_**Yes, I could tell since they were ready to jump you.**_

That bad?

_**Yes, it seems that those two have never really liked you. They only tolerated you because you made them look good. You made everyone fear them, and now without you there is no fear. No one is scared of Lauren, all she is, is words. And who is going to be afraid of Jessica? The scariest thing about her is her face.**_

Yes, I do see your point. I have thought for a long time that they only keep me around to create fear in others. I have always been pleased when someone is not scared of them because of me. It brings me a silent joy, not that they will ever know.

_**Even if they did, I would doubt that they understand it. After all like you said, if they already didn't look like idiots then when they opened their mouths and spoke people would know that they are idiots.**_

Yes, they would, I have heard a bunch of people over the years comment on how stupid those two are. Not that they know. I have a question, why have you guys accepted me so soon. I don't get it. I almost made you lose Alice to a coma too. I'm not good for the group.

_**Well, the truth is simple. You know what you did was wrong, you apologized and I can tell that you would do anything to prove to us that we can trust you. Consider this a test, and if you pass then you will remain a friend to us.**_

The bell rang before I could respond, and Edward was halfway out the door by the time I had gather all of my stuff. I sighed and headed to my next class.

I have this class with Lauren, but at least I have Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to keep her away. The class passed just fine, I spent third and fourth in the office helping Mrs. Cope out. More like avoiding having to be in the same class alone with Laure, Jessica and everyone from that group.

During lunch we left to visit Izzy. It was a shock to see her just lying there. She was so pale, she practically blended into the white sheets on the bed. She looked like she was dead, with her skin color, her lifeless hair framing her, her lips cracked and pale pink. I can't believe this, this only happened because of one of those two.

If I have to guess the one who caused it is most likely Lauren, Jessica is too stupid to think of anything like this. I could tell that everyone wanted to know who did this, and I might have the answers. Of course I can't be sure, but I know how to find out which one of them did it.

Once we got back to the school, I didn't go to Spanish instead I went to the hideout. Lauren and Jessica sometimes skip their fifth periods. Behind the gym there is an old storage shed that no one ever goes into anymore. I climbed up on a box, and looked through a dusty window to see inside.

The old gang was in there. Mike and Jessica were making out, and Lauren and Tyler were talking. Eric would never think of skipping class, Ben now hates everyone here, and Leah and Angela agree with Ben.

Lauren stood up, and called everyone to order. I could hear her through the thin wood walls perfectly. I pulled out my crappy little phone, went to the voice recorder on it and pressed record. After a moment, Lauren spoke. "Like do you guys like know why I have like called you here like today?" Lauren asked them.

"No, you wouldn't tell us anything." Mike said.

Lauren ignored him and continued to speak. "Well, you are like here because I have like uncovered some like information against those like dreadful Swan things. Now like listen closely. I like had Annie hank into like their old school, she like didn't find anything like except that they like got in a like lot of trouble. She like figured that like since they seemed to like get in trouble at like school that they like might have a like police record, they like do. But she like found something else.

Like a police report involving them, their like mom and like their step-dad. It was like locked, and like very hard to like get to. It like took her weeks to like finally get through like to the actual file. And like when she like did, well this like file can ruin those like losers once and for like all.

Before I like tell you what it like said, I like want to make this like clear: like if any of you can't handle like getting payback to those like bitches for like embarrassing and like messing with us. Then you should like just leave right like now." No one even moved. "you like may have like noticed that like Tanya is like not here, well I like kicked her like out because she is like very weak and like can't handle us getting our like payback. So if you are like going to like be her then you should really like just leave like right now." Again no one moved.

Lauren smiled, satisfied that they would stay and help her. She continued with no complaint. "Well, the like thing in the like file is like this, the Swan girls say that they were like raped. But that is like totally not true, I mean do they like look like they were like raped? No they like don't, they like look completely normal. I think that they like had sex with the like dudes that got like thrown in jail, and their like mom and like step-dad caught them.

They like told them that it was like rape, even though it's like not. Their like parents went to like call the police when like the Swan girls like killed them and before the like police got there they like stabbed like themselves, and like made it like look like they like got raped." Everyone in the room gasped, then they all started talking at once.

Lauren was about to make them be quiet when the bell rang, I pressed stop, saved the file and quickly hurried off to gym. Once inside I changed into the white gym uniform, I would tell the Swans/Cullen's about Lauren later. After all they really do deserve to know.

The rest of the day was fine, when the final bell rang we left to go back to the Cullen's house. I had everyone go into the living room, they were obviously confused as to why they had to go in there instead of directly up to Izzy's room. Once everyone was seated, I began.

"I know you all want to know why Izzy jumped, and I have a theory of what may have caused it. Of course keep in mind that this is just a theory, and may not be true. A part of me kind of hopes it isn't, and another part does. Anyway, I did a little digging. And well here, listen to this."

I pulled out my phone, and went to the file I wanted. I pressed the play button. The room was silent while the recording played and a bit after. Then the room erupted in noise. I felt anger, too much anger to have been mine. The Cullen's looked like they were growling, their eyes pitch black, their hands clinched into fists. Underneath the anger, I felt fear. A lot of it.

I wanted to run, to scream, anything, but my body is frozen. I can't move a muscle, then faster than anything I had ever seen before, the Cullen's were gone and the anger that filled the room melted away.

"What just happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know." I found myself saying. And it's true I don't, but I do know that the Cullen's are not human. They are anything but, and I want to know what they are. When they come back from where ever they went, I will find out. One way or another, they will not only tell me but they will tell Alice and Rosalie what's going on here. We will find out the truth, I know we will.

* * *

_Finding Out By Stellar Kart_

_I'm looking up and looking down  
I'm counting my steps, looking around  
No one can see, no one can know  
Everything that I do when I'm all alone_

_All the lies that won't let go  
Try to hide from the truth I know_

_You found me out, You found me out  
And You still love me  
And now I'm learning, I'm learning  
To see what You see_

_And I'm finding out, I'm finding out  
Who I could be  
As I'm learning, I'm learning  
To love You like You love me_

_What face will I put on today?  
What race to run, am I far away?  
Will You help me find my way?  
Show me what to do, tell me what to say_

_All the lies that won't let go  
Try to hide from the truth I know_

_You found me out, You found me out  
And You still love me  
And now I'm learning, I'm learning  
To see what You see_

_And I'm finding out, I'm finding out  
Who I could be  
As I'm learning, I'm learning  
To love You like You love me_

_I'm finding out  
I'm finding out_

_You found me out, You found me out  
And You still love me  
And now I'm learning, I'm learning  
To see what You see_

_And I'm finding out, I'm finding out  
Who I could be  
As I'm learning, I'm learning  
To love You like You love me_

_I'm finding out  
That You love me  
I'm finding out_

* * *

**A/N: Hello y'all! I am SO sorry that this took so long to get out! And I would just like to say that this chapter is unbeta'd because my beta is currently moving and will take longer to get all the chapters edited, but for now you can know what happens. The next chapter will be up shortly as I have it done, I just need to check it over one last time before posting it so watch out for it.**

**Love y'all :D**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	26. It's Time You Knew

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 25

JPOV

Life without my Izzy in it is meanin'less, I wish she would just wake up already. Carlisle said that she would wake up when she was ready, but when is that? I'm tired of havin' to wait for her, though it I have to I'll wait forever for her. But I want my mate, and I want her now.

If I ever find the bastards who made my Izzy jump off that damn cliff, I'll ripe 'em limb from limb. An' I know that someone had to have said somethin' to Iz, or 'bout an' she overheard them 'cause she never would've jumped off the cliff if not. She cares way too much 'bout her sister, and Rose, to have jumped.

School passed by to slow, I wanted to get back to my Izzy as soon as I could, but soon as we got home Tanya had us go into the livin' room 'stead of just headin' straight up to Izzy's room. I got a lot of confusion from everyone, an' determination from Tanya.

Once we were all seated around the room, Esme an' Carlisle on a loveseat, Edward an' Alice on another, Rosalie sittin' in one of the armchairs while Emmett sat next to her feet, I was sittin' on the floor by the fireplace. Tanya was in front of all of us, gettin' ready to speak.

"I know you all want to know why Izzy jumped, and I have a theory of what may have caused it. Of course keep in mind that this is just a theory, and may not be true. A part of me kind of hopes it isn't, and another part does. Anyway, I did a little digging. And well here, listen to this." She started.

Tanya dug 'round in her purse, 'fore finally pullin' out her cell phone. She fiddled 'round on it for awhile, then Lauren's voice filled the room.

"Like do you guys like know why I have like called you here like today?" Lauren asked whoever was in the room with her.

"No, you wouldn't tell us anything." A male, sounds like Mike, said.

It didn't sound like Lauren acknowledged him and continued to speak. "Well, you are like here because I have like uncovered some like information against those like dreadful Swan things. Now like listen closely. I like had Annie hank into like their old school, she like didn't find anything like except that they like got in a like lot of trouble. She like figured that like since they seemed to like get in trouble at like school that they like might have a like police record, they like do. But she like found something else.

Like a police report involving them, their like mom and like their step-dad. It was like locked, and like very hard to like get to. It like took her weeks to like finally get through like to the actual file. And like when she like did, well this like file can ruin those like losers once and for like all.

Before I like tell you what it like said, I like want to make this like clear: like if any of you can't handle like getting payback to those like bitches for like embarrassing and like messing with us. Then you should like just leave right like now." There was a pause, then she continued.

"you like may have like noticed that like Tanya is like not here, well I like kicked her like out because she is like very weak and like can't handle us getting our like payback. So if you are like going to like be her then you should really like just leave like right now." Again silence, nothing happened.

She continued to talk, satisfaction obvious in her voice. "Well, the like thing in the like file is like this, the Swan girls say that they were like raped. But that is like totally not true, I mean do they like look like they were like raped? No they like don't, they like look completely normal. I think that they like had sex with the like dudes that got like thrown in jail, and their like mom and like step-dad caught them.

They like told them that it was like rape, even though it's like not. Their like parents went to like call the police when like the Swan girls like killed them and before the like police got there they like stabbed like themselves, and like made it like look like they like got raped." There was a gasp, sounded like three people total, before there was a bunch of talkin'. It was hard, even with my vampire hearin' to understand what they were all sayin'.

The room was silent, before the vampires in the room started growlin'. The anger in the room overpowered me, an' I must have projected 'caused the anger in the room suddenly spiked. So did the fear, we must have looked a site. 'Fore I could hurt anyone I ran from the room and up to Izzy's, she could calm me down.

I heard the rest of my family leavin' the room downstairs, an' I knew the girls had seen somethin'. I followed them jumpin' out of Izzy's window.

"What just happened?" I heard Rosalie ask the others.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know." I heard Tanya respond, I didn't look into her feelings. That was all I heard 'fore I disappeared into the forest to get rid of the anger I still had, though visiting Izzy had helped some of the anger go away, it wasn't fully gone.

I took my anger out on the forest. Soon I had made a new clearin' from all the trees I had destroyed. After I was done with that I went off to stuff myself with animal blood to make it harder to lose my composer again.

Once I was done huntin' I headed off to where the others waited. Emmett was still enraged, though not as much as 'fore he left the house, Edward wasn't doin' much better, Carlisle was tryin to act calm an' collected course it wasn't workin' so well he is still angry, and Esme, poor Esme the lady would never hurt a fly an' even she herself was pissed off at Lauren.

"What are we going to do? I can't just sit around knowing who caused my Alice so much pain, who caused Jasper's Izzy to jump. It's even causing Emmett's Rose pain, the girl she thinks of as a sister is in a coma. So what are we going to do about that vile witch and her followers?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get back at them somehow. They deserve death, and a violent one at that." Emmett said.

"Now son, you know you can't kill those humans. Even if they caused this, there is still the fact that they are human, and you know how I feel about protecting human life."

"Yes, but don't you see? They hurt Jasper's mate which in turn hurt Edwards, which hurt mine. Don't you see that they must die?"

"Emmett, though I don't relish the thought of killing another life, I see that you are correct in your way of thinking. I will help in anyway that I can." Carlisle told Emmett sighing as he did.

"I agree with Carlisle, Emmett." Esme told Emmett, she would follow Carlisle to the death if she had to.

"Guys, we have more important things to think of then how we are goin' to kill the witch an' her followers. Tanya, Rosalie, and Alice know that we aren't human. I overheard them 'fore I left the house, now they don't know what exactly we are but they do suspect that we aren't human. After all we started growlin', our eyes turned black, an' we left the room faster than it took them to blink. We have to tell them the truth." I spoke up for the first time.

Everyone started talkin' at once, each person wantin' to get out what they wanted to say. I whistled loudly, somethin' you have to be able to do when you grow up on a farm.

"Now, I know this is a lot to take in, but at least talk one at a time." I told them. They nodded, Emmett went first.

"I agree, I think we should tell them. Really we should have already told our mates the truth instead of having that stupid prank war on each other." Emmett said. One vote for tellin' them.

"Same as Emmett. And Emmett, the prank war was your idea." Edward said. Two votes for tellin' them.

"They deserve to know, but what about Tanya. Should we tell her?" Esme asked. Three votes for tellin' them.

"Yes they do deserve to know, and I think we should tell Tanya. It's only fair, Emmett do you think that it would be a bad idea to tell her?" Carlisle said. Four votes for tellin' them.

"No, I don't see anything bad happening. She will keep the secret, and eventually be turned. Her mate lives in Italy right now with the Volturi, but after he meets her he leaves the Volturi and they take up residence in the Alaskan wilderness. And yes Carlisle they will be animal drinkers like us." Emmett said. Emmett has the power of knowin' the future, he can't see visions exactly but he just knows what's gonna happen an' when it's gonna happen.

His power is not the same as my old war buddy Peter; Peter's power was basically him just knowin' shit. Even he didn't know how his power worked exactly, an' it didn't always work. Sometimes it only worked when something was really important, otherwise it was like he was powerless, well except for his strength.

His strength was like that of a newborns still, even though he has long since passed that, an' I should know 'cause I used to have to deal with a bunch of them. After all workin' for Maria that was my 'job', I guess you could say.

Anyway, we were all in agreement that we had to tell them. I just hope that they will accept everything, even with Emmett's predictions I still was worried. After all we were about to tell a couple of humans our secret for the first time. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to tell them. I headed into the house; everyone was in the living room waiting. This was it. The time the truth comes out. And I couldn't be more ready for it.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one, but this story is coming to a close and besides I've already started to write the sequel. More about that in the next chapter which will be the epilogue!**

**Love y'all! :D  
**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Epilogue

Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya took the news of what the Cullen's really were well. They have not yet set a date for when they will be changed. The deciding factor for all will be when Isabella wakes up. When that is they do not know, but Alice has not lost hope. She knows that Isabella will wake up some day, and when she does everyone will be happier.

School continues, junior year finished, the summer now here. The Swans have all but moved into the Cullen house, staying there until Isabella wakes from her self-induced coma. Lives have improved but the household is still bathing in grief.

Charlie was a mess, spending his time down in La Push fishing not being able to stand the sight of Isabella lying unmoving in a bed as pale as the sheets surrounding her. While on one of his many fishing trips he meet Sue Clearwater a widow at age thirty-eight with one fifteen year old boy, whose husband had passed the previous year after being in a coma for three years after he had a stroke. They soon began to date and she began to help him heal.

Alice was even more of a shell then before, never giving up hope that her dear twin would awaken and her family would be whole again even if everyone told her that Isabella would pass and she would be alone. And eventually she began to believe them, because if you are told the same thing over and over again then it becomes true in your mind. She often went out into the forest behind the Cullen house to be alone and cry, Edward found her on one of these nights. They soon began developing a relationship with each other. He began to help her heal, she became who she was supposed to have been before everything happened but she never forgot anything that happened. And she still believes that Izzy will wake up and her family will be whole.

Rosalie held strong in front of everyone, pretending to be strong but when she was alone she broke. Her walls crumbling down, tears pouring down her porcelain face unseen by anyone but herself. She believed, like Alice, that Isabella would wake up soon but unlike Alice she never doubted that she would. on one of the nights when she let her walls fall Emmett found her and Rosalie pushed him away. Not wanting her strong façade to break for anyone, but soon sought him out and cried on his shoulder for the third time in her life fully letting herself put her trust in someone. Soon after that rough patch they began to develop their relationship.

Tanya finally had the guts to tell the Cullen's, Swan's and Hale about her sadistic father he's now sitting in the Seattle Jail for life on rape and child abuse charges. She was adopted by Esme Cullen who can never pass up the chance to adopt a child in need. For her the abuse has finally stopped, and she can live her life to its fullest; her carefree, flower child attitude finally breaking free.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward were there for everyone being a rock in the sea of grief for those who needed one. They never stopped caring for them. Carlisle checking on Isabella every two hours, nothing changed.

Jasper was the worst by far; nothing could stop his grief from taking over. He was suspended for the rest of the year and will have to repeat his junior year again for fighting. He spends all his time in Isabella's room, laying beside her unmoving body whispering to her. his eyes fill with tears that will never fall when he remembers she can't reply to him. Several times he has come close to letting his beast out, and one time it broke from its cage. The reminder from that night the red-orange eyes slowly fading back to gold.

JPOV

My Izzy, my beautiful Izzy. Why can't I find the strength to tell you how I really feel? I've tried an' tried, but my grief for your comatose state is too great for me. In fact it's not only my grief, but everyone 'round me's grief combined with mine on top to destroy me. I think that if I could tell you, then everythin' will be alright, the universe would be normal again. "Oh Izzy, I…I love you." I whispered. Izzy stirred beside me, "I love you too, Jasper." I swear I heard Izzy's voice say; I looked over and saw her shining blue eyes looking back at me, a small sad smile on her pale lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: So My Fault is over, but Comatose will soon be coming to you. Comatose is the sequel to this story and part of the Hope series, how long it will be I haven't a clue so far but I'm thinking two or three stories probably three if it comes to that. Anyway I'm sad to see this story end, and I know most of you are dying to know what is going to happen and it will be explained in Comatose. But so you have something besides a title to look forward too here is the summary, and a little sneak peek of chapter 1, enjoy!**

**Comatose Summary:**

**Sequel to My Fault, if you have not read that one then this one will most likely not make any sense to you. Izzy has finally woken up from her comatose state, and the gang is rejoicing, but what about the news Izzy has found out? And what about her relationships with everyone, are they all as they appear to be? Or are they more dangerous than ever? And of course, what about Jacob wanting revenge on Izzy and Alice for 'ruining him'?**

**Sneak Peek of Chapter 1 of Comatose:**

**I do not know who long I have laid here, it has felt like years, and yet only hours at the same time. I love it when I have people near me, as I can now hear them talking. And hearing them talk makes me feel like I am not all alone in the world. Amanda, it didn't feel right to call her mom yet, had told me that I had to make the choice between life and death.**

**I know which one I should choose, but that doesn't mean that it's the right choice. If I chose the one way then utter disappointment occurs, and on the other hand people end up dead. Neither was good, and I sincerely hate that fact. But neither was bad either, and that made the choice that much harder.**

**Though I think should someone somehow persuade me to make the ultimate choice, if they say the right thing then I shall chose the path of life. but should they say the thing I do not wish to hear then I shall chose the path of death.**

**Of course it is a hard decision, and depending on one person to choose the fate of the world is not going to be a good thing, but I have no doubt that they will choose the best choice for them. I just hope it's the right choice for everyone.**

**I could sense someone in the room with me, a sense of serenity and peace flowed through me when their ice cold hand held mine, it was Jasper. From what I could feel, he was troubled about something and I wished so much in that moment to be able to comfort him. There has not been a time when I have not thought about how my life could have gone, had I not jumped.**

**Now as I lay here, unmoving, a statue, with no idea of what time or date it is I regret it. I regret the choices that brought me here, I cannot for the life left in me remember why I jumped anymore. Now as I lay here with no sense of time, wishing for the words that I fear I will never hear I regret not getting my chance to tell the person I wish I could how I really feel for them.**

**Muffled sounds, someone is talking. A deep tenor, shivers down my spine, Jasper. His words sound like he is talking in water. One sentence sticks out above all of the others, "Oh Izzy, I…I love you." His sweet voice whispered to me, my eyelids began to move, I had begun to think they were stuck shut. They fluttered a couple times before opening to reveal a dim room, my mouth opened and spoke the words I have wanted to speak forever, "I love you too, Jasper."**

**Love y'all! :D**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	28. Update

**Dear Readers,**

**I am SO sorry that's it's taking me so long to post the sequel to My Fault, but there is a reason. I've recently moved across country from Georgia to Arizona, and I am still getting settled in. BUT I should have it finished and sent to my new beta, SexyVampyre can no longer continue to beta my stories, so MissAliceWhitlock is going to be taking over for this one.**

**Anyway it will be coming soon, I just wanted to let all of you know what is taking so long. It should be up by the end of the month or the beginning of next month if all goes well.**

**Love,**

**~Moonlight~**


	29. Sequel Is Now Up

**DEAR READERS,**

**I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW IN CASE YOU DIDN'T AUTHOR ALERT ME THAT THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP, GO TO MY PROFILE TO READ IT! THE TITLE IS: Comatose (Part Two of the Hope Series)**

**~MOONLIGHT~**


	30. Chapter 29

**Dear Readers,**

**My Fault is being rewritten, looking through it lately I have found that it's littered with mistakes and that it's somewhat confusing in parts. These rewrites will not change the overall story line; it will be the same just hopefully not as confusing.**

**You will know if a chapter is rewritten because it will have THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN like this on it:**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN **

**Chapter number**

**Who's POV**

**~Moonlight~**


End file.
